


What happens in the group chat, stays in the group chat

by CertifiedWeebo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Season 7 Spoilers, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedWeebo/pseuds/CertifiedWeebo
Summary: Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Matt are all in a group chat for college. Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge are going through some tough times in college during their freshmen year. Lance is with an abusive girlfriend (lance is also a closeted bisexual), Keith is learning about his family, Hunk is dealing with a long distance relationship (with Shay), and Pidge is dealing with social acceptance of their gender. Shiro, Allura, and Matt attend the same college but are in their senior year. Memes, shitposting, and my own bullshit angst will be included in this LMAO.Usernames:Lance: LanceyLanceKeith: KeefHunk: HunkersPidge: PidgeottoShiro: ShewwoAllura: AlluraBorealisMatt: MemethewShay: ShayminRomelle: RomiiCoran: GorgeousMan





	1. Welcome to the group chat

**Author's Note:**

> My first chat fic, and my second fanfic ever. I LOVE VOLTRON SO MUCH IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS LMAO.

**_LanceyLance_ ** added **_Keef, Hunkers, Pidgeotto, Shewwo, AlluraBorealis,_ ** and **_Memethew_ ** to a new chat! (sunday, 8:05 am)

 **_LanceyLance_ ** named the conversation: HAPPY FRIENDS

  


LanceyLance: SUP FUCKERS

 

Pidge: Lance wyd

 

Hunkers: dude…..its 8 am….you’re supposed to be in class

 

LanceyLance: I AM!!! I’m just bored lel

 

Keef: never say “lel” again

 

LanceyLance: :O

LanceyLance: RUDE

 

AlluraBorealis: I’m trying to sleep before my 10 am class, why would you wake me up so early

 

Shewwo: ^

 

Memethew: ^^

 

LanceyLance: oh lmao, i made a group chat for all of us. Yano, since we’re all really close and all. And all of us go to the same college. I thought it would be nice since we dont always get to see each othet

LanceyLance: other**. Ugh

 

Keef: othet

 

Pidgeotto: othet

 

Hunkers: othet

 

Memethew: othet

 

Shewwo: othet

 

AlluraBorealis: othet

 

LanceyLance: N E WAYS. My professor is giving me the stink eye, gotta blast!

 

Memethew: Shiro and I gotta get ready for work, so RETWEET: gotta blast

 

Shewwo: RETWEET: RETWEET: gotta blast

 

Memethew: did you just RT my RT?

 

Shewwo: maybe_so.gif

 

Memethew: :O

 

Shewwo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

AlluraBorealis: never make that face again….but anyways…..RETWEET: RETWEET: RETWEET: gotta blast

 

Memethew: MAKE YOUR OWN TWEER

Memethew: TWEET**

Memethew: FUCK

 

Pidgeotto: Tweer

 

Hunkers: Tweer

 

Keef: Tweer

 

AlluraBorealis: Tweer

 

Shewwo: Tweer

 

LanceyLance: Tweer

 

Memethew: GO BACK TO CLASS, LANCE

  


HAPPY FRIENDS (sunday, 1:35 pm)

 

Shewwo: ughhhhhh Im finally out of class.

 

AlluraBorealis: didn’t you start at 11:30 am? Why are you just NOW out?

 

Shewwo: It was lab day. Our professor really loves making us want to drop out.

 

AlluraBorealis: yikes, that must be rough. Idk if I could ever pay attention that long. Especially not in any of my classes. There is always a pretty girl sitting next to me, but like, a classroom isnt a place to flirt, ya feel? Like we’re supposed to be there to do our work but…...GIRLS!!!

 

Shewwo: Allura you’re such a useless lesbian

 

Pidgeotto: That’s a mood

 

AlluraBorealis: GREETINGS PIDGE

 

Pidgeotto: Hi. Hunk, myself, and Lance all just got out of class, so those two should be joining any second now

 

LanceyLance: HAVE I BEEN SUMMONED ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

 

Pidgeotto: EW WTF

 

Shewwo: BEGONE SATAN

 

AlluraBorealis: BEGONE THOT!

 

LanceyLance: :O

LanceyLance: RUDE

 

Hunkers: sigh, I regret ever telling you about the lenny faces…

 

Shewwo: so this is _your_ fault?!

 

Hunkers: * _sweats nervously_ * uhhhhh

 

LanceyLance: N E WAYS. Anyone know of any nice romantic restaurants close by? Plax and I are having a date night tomorrow and she wants me to take her somewhere fancy.

 

Pidgeotto: ….

 

LanceyLance: ??

 

Pidgeotto: nothing…. Im just trying to think of a fancy place. This town isnt exactly a 5 star town.

 

LanceyLance: u rite

 

AlluraBorealis: hmmm. Why not Red Lobster? That’s fancy.

 

LanceyLance: Nah, she doesn’t like seafood.

 

Hunkers: P.F. Changs is close by!

 

Shewwo: I love that place! It’s kinda fancy I guess. I went there with an ex boyfriend once.

 

Pidgeotto: ha, gay!

 

Shewwo: why yes, I am gay, thank you very much.

 

Pidgeotto: just doing my job.

 

LanceyLance: N E WAYS

 

Pidgeotto: dont change the subject, thats homophobic

 

LanceyLance: woah woah woah, dont go calling people homophobes. It’s 2018, I have no issue with gay people. I just want to get back to my question

 

Pidgeotto: i was just joking….im sorry…

 

LanceyLance: * _red flag emoji*_

 

AlluraBorealis: ??

Pidgeotto: N E WAYS WOW CAN ANYONE ELSE THINK OF A NICE RESTAURANT THAT’D BE GREAT THANKS XOXO

LanceyLance: yeah for real, I need to find a place ASAP or im in the dog house

Shewwo: why is it that important? Isn’t it just a normal date night?

LanceyLance: well yeah but Plax bought a really cute dress and wants to get dressed up and she really needs me to find her a fancy place to go. 

Hunkers: I’ll google some places and let you know if I find anything good.

LanceyLance: BLESS

Keef: wtf did I come back to….

Shewwo: a shit storm

Pidgeotto: a mess

AlluraBorealis: a disaster

Hunkers: Lance losing his shit over his girlfriend

Keef: ah, so I didn’t miss anything

LanceyLance: :O

LanceyLance: RUDE


	2. Yeah can i get uhhhhh some Langst with a small side of Klance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes a separate group chat for the galaxy garrison trio; Lance and Plax go on their date; Lance and Keith have a bonding moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ready for some Langst? heh heh heh

**_LanceyLance_ ** added  **_Pidgeotto_ ** and  **_Hunkers_ ** to a new conversation

**_LanceyLance_ ** named the conversation: Nerd Trio 

 

(2:35 pm)

 

LanceyLance: Hewwo :3

 

Pidgeotto: No

 

LanceyLance: :C

 

Pidgeotto: then_perish.jpeg

 

Hunkers: What’s up? 

 

LanceyLance: I wanted to make a seperate group chat for us. I’m closer to you two than anyone else in the other chat.

LanceyLance: basically I wanted to say, if I ever send something odd, or without context, like I did yesterday with the red flag emoji, that’s my way of saying “pls change the subject before I have an anxiety attack thnks”

 

Pidgeotto: yeah, you told me about that before. I was confused at first but quickly remembered.

 

Hunkers: everything good?

 

LanceyLance: hhhhhhhggggg

LanceyLance: i mean i guess??

LanceyLance: i dont wanna talk about it rn

 

Hunkers: well, we’re here for ya man

 

Pidgeotto: yeah dude. The three of us have known each other since freshman year of high school, nothing can change our friendship.

 

LanceyLance: hhHHHHHHGGGG!!!!!

Hunkers: mood

 

Pidgeotto: what emotion does that even convey?

 

Hunkers: idk, but mood

 

Pidgeotto: i mean i guess

 

LanceyLance: i’ll talk about it later but yeah for now im all gucci, fam

 

Pidgeotto: y are you like this

 

LanceyLance: you hate me cus you aint me ;D

 

Pidgeotto: meh

 

Hunkers: im content with myself but go off i guess

 

LanceyLance: hmph

  
  


 

HAPPY FRIENDS (2:45 pm)

 

AlluraBorealis: hey @LanceyLance, did you ever find a place for tonight?

 

LanceyLance: ive been summoned ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LanceyLance: OH LMAO yeah, hunk found a nice restaurant close by, some Japanese place called Izakaya. 

 

Keef: I love Japanese food

 

Shewwo: same

 

Memethew: retweet

 

Pidgeotto: retweet: retweet

 

Memethew: NO

Memethew: NOT AGAIN

 

Pidgeotto: ( ° ͜ʖ °)

 

Memethew: ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͠°)

 

Pidgeotto: ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

Memethew: ( ͡° ͜V ͡°)

 

AlluraBorealis: can yall like,,,,,,not

 

Memethew: aNYWAYS lance i hope you and plax have fun tonight!

 

LanceyLance: me too lol

 

Keef: everything alright? That message doesn’t sound like you’re hyped for this

 

LanceyLance: im fine mullet, i swear

 

Keef: again with the mullet,,,,, LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE

 

LanceyLance: nEVER

LanceyLance: N E WAYS

LanceyLance: yeah im fine im just a little stressed hahahahahimfinehahahah

 

Hunkers: hahahahstoplyingtoushahahah

 

LanceyLance: hahahahaneverhahahah

 

Shewwo: * _ nervous laughter _ * hahaha what the fuck hahahaha

 

LanceyLance: I’ll talk about it later but for now im gonna go watch some tv and distract myself

LanceyLance: l8er h8ers

 

Pidgeotto: oof

 

Hunkers: Retweet: oof

 

Memethew: Retweet: Retweet: oof

 

Pidgeotto: OH SO WHEN YOU DO IT, ITS FINE, BUT WHEN WE DO IT ????

 

Memethew: heh heh heh

 

AlluraBorealis: chaotic evil

 

Memethew: (⟃ ͜ʖ ⟄) 

  
  


 

**_Keith Kogane_ ** started a new conversation with  **_Lance Mcclain_ **

 

(3:30 pm)

 

Keith Kogane: Hey man, just wanted to check in on you and see how you were feeling

 

Lance Mcclain: fine? I guess?

 

Keith Kogane: ‘I guess’ doesn’t sound too good.

 

Lance Mcclain: lmao hold up real quick

 

**_Lance Mcclain_ ** changed  **_Keith Kogane’_ ** s nickname to  **_Mullet Boi_ **

 

Lance Mcclain: heh

 

**_Mullet Boi_ ** changed  **_Lance Mcclain’_ ** s nickname to  **_Meme Boi_ **

 

Mullet Boi: heh

 

Meme Boi: OwO

Meme Boi: well played kogane

 

Mullet Boi: anyways back to the reason im here

Mullet Boi: I know this isnt really my place to say anything, but are you and Plax okay? Like, is she treating you alright?

 

Meme Boi: yeah dude, i swear. She can be a little too much sometimes, but at the end of the day, I love her. And she loves me

 

Mullet Boi: okay. Just wanted to make sure. From the messages you sent it seemed like you were,,,,,REALLY stressed about this. 

Mullet Boi: and, im no relationship expert by any means, but i feel like a significant other shouldn’t make you feel that stressed. If you need to vent to anyone, or just need someone to talk to, im here for ya man!

 

Meme Boi: wow. Uh, thanks Keith. Really, thank you for that. It’s refreshing to have someone care about me like that. I’ll keep the offer, i’ll let ya know if i ever need to just,,,,,talk.

 

Mullet Boi: im here for you 24/7 dude

 

Meme Boi: right back at ya Keith! Same offer goes to you. I know we just recently became friends, but I’m honestly glad we are now. Thank god Pidge and Hunk helped me end our rivalry

 

Mullet Boi: the one that  _ you _ started? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Meme Boi: sjdjfhsjf maybe

 

Mullet Boi: but honestly same, im glad we’re friends dude! I haven’t had a close guy friend in a long time. 

 

Meme Boi: why is that?

 

Mullet Boi: well, in high school, i came out. And not a lot of guys wanted to be close with me I guess?? So I kinda just, kept my distance from people. It made me just stick to myself. Didn’t really need friends until junior year when I met you, Hunk, and Pidge. But i uh, i guess i never told you three about that first part…..so uh, surprise??

 

Meme Boi: wait wat

Meme Boi: wait are you??

 

Mullet Boi: gay?

Mullet Boi: lmao yeah.

Mullet Boi: thats not an issue…..is it?

 

Meme Boi: NO NO NOT AT ALL. I just didn’t want to assume. You said you came out but you didnt say what you came out as. But nah, its cool! It doesn’t change anything mullet :D

 

Mullet Boi: hhhhhhgggg im gonna cut my hair one day, and then its over for you bitches

Mullet Boi: (bitches = Lance Mcclain)

 

Meme Boi: HEY 

Meme Boi: yeah fair enough lamo

Meme Boi: lmao*

 

Mullet Boi: lamo

 

Meme Boi: hghfjdfhdf aNYWAYS

Meme Boi: thank you for messaging me. This conversation really changed my mood. A lot actually.

 

Mullet Boi: im glad I could help!

 

Meme Boi: well, I gotta get ready for tonight. I’ll text ya later and let you and the group know how everything went.

 

Mullet Boi: alright cool! If you need any help tonight just text me.

 

Meme Boi: will do! 

Meme Boi: ttyl Keith!

 

Mullet Boi: ttyl Lance :)

  
  


 

HAPPY FRIENDS (9:35 pm)

 

LanceyLance: oof hey everyone

 

Hunkers: hello sir lance a lot

 

Shewwo: hey dude. How is date night going?

 

LanceyLance: well its...something.

LanceyLance: im currently hiding in the bathroom so lamo

LanceyLance: lmao**

LanceyLance ugh not again

 

Pidgeotto: lamo

 

AlluraBorealis: lamo

Memethew: lamo

 

Hunkers: lamo

 

Keef: lamo

 

Shewwo: lamo

 

Keef: wait hold on why are you hiding in the bathroom??

Keef: message me now

 

Hunkers: oh?

 

AlluraBorealis: Lance please let us know if you’re alright

  
  


 

* **_New message from Mullet Boi_ ** *

 

Mullet Boi: whats going on

 

Meme Boi: so um

Meme Boi: we got to the restaurant

Meme Boi: and I guess whoever I called earlier to make a reservation mixed up our time. I told them to reserve us for 8:30 pm. And I guess the guy thought I said 7:30????

 

Mullet Boi: oh no

 

Meme Boi: so when we got here the man told us that we missed our reservation and that our table was given away BUT

Meme Boi: he told us we could wait if we want. So obviously Plax was upset. I told her it was a mistake and she kinda just, ignored me????

Meme Boi: we eventually got a table, but the waiter hasn’t brought our water yet??? Its now 9:30 and we’re both starving but like im fine, but she isnt.

 

Mullet Boi: oof

 

Meme Boi: retweet: oof

Meme Boi: but back to the story.

Meme Boi: I suggested that maybe we could just leave and go get something quick to eat and she got mad at me. She really wants to stay cus its nice here but she is upset at me for messing up the reservation even though it wasnt my fault and she called me useless and an idiot so now im just ::::)))))) hiding so she doesnt see me cryng

 

Mullet Boi: wait you’re crying??

Mullet Boi: Lance :( you’re not an idiot. This wasnt your fault. 

 

Meme Boi: hhhhhhhgggg i know but im just so scared to upset her. I dont want her to get angry at me again…

 

Mullet Boi: …..again???

 

Meme Boi: well, when she gets upset she kinda…...yells at me.,,,,,and last time she got super upset she may have,,,,hit me….

 

Mullet Boi: wHAT?!?!

Mullet Boi: LANCE WTF WHY ARE YOU WITH HER???

 

Meme Boi: i know she means well, and i love her so much, its hard to leave. I just want her to change and stop getting angry all the time. I love her so much, i would be lost without her.

 

Mullet Boi: trust me, you don’t need someone like that!!! That kind of behavior is extremely toxic. If she makes you  _ this _ scared, you need to stop and breathe and think about yourself and your well being.

 

Meme Boi: i know i justsjfhshjfhjfsfhsbfa im scared. I need some water i’ll be right back.

 

Mullet Boi: :( 

  
  


 

HAPPY FRIENDS (10:00 pm)

 

Hunkers: @LanceyLance update? You okay?

 

LanceyLance: yeah im fine, Keith texted me and he really helped me out

 

Shewwo: we’re all here for you man! Let us know you’re safe

 

LanceyLance: im safe! Im all good. We finally got our food so we’re eating now, so i gotta put my phone down and pay attention to Plax. We’ll be leaving as soon as we’re done.

 

Pidgeotto: Keep us updated Lance <3

 

Hunkers: <3

 

Shewwo: <3

 

AlluraBorealis: <3

 

Memethew: <3

 

Keef: <33

 

Pidgeotto: look at keith trying to one up everyone else lmao we got REKT

 

LanceyLance: lmao get rekt noobs

 

Shewwo: alright i take my heart back

 

LanceyLance: :O

LanceyLance: i’ll have to pretend to be offended later, gotta blast. Love you all

 

Keef: love you too

 

Pidgeotto: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Keef: ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

Pidgeotto: heh

 

LanceyLance: wait what


	3. WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge knows all,,,,,,THEY KNOW,,,,,ALL; some nice Lance, Hunk, and Pidge moments. More Keith and Lance bonding; and yelling about school.

**_LanceyLance_ ** changed the conversation name to  **_Midterm HELL_ **

 

(6:30 pm)

 

LanceyLance: Midterms already ::::)))) Press S for SCREAM

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAHHHHHFGDFGDHFF

 

Keef: S

 

Pidgeotto: S

 

AlluraBorealis: S

 

Shewwo: S

 

Memethew: S

 

Hunkers: am i the only one who studied…..

 

Pidgeotto: TRAITOR

 

Hunkers: IM A TRAITOR FOR STUDYING?

 

LanceyLance: OUR HIGH SCHOOL PROMISE?! IF ONE FAILS, WE ALL DO

 

Pidgeotto: WE ALL GO DOWN TOGETHER

 

Keef: WE’RE GOING DOWN DOWN

 

Shewwo: ugh, not again. I thought your emo phase was over

 

Keef: ITS NOT A PHASE MOM ITS WHO I AM

 

Shewwo: im not your mom….

 

LanceyLance: YOUR NOT MY DAD

 

Pidgeotto: YOU ALWAYS WANNA HEAR SOMETHIN

 

Hunkers: UGLY ASS FUCKIN DOO DOO HEAD

 

Shewwo: so many regrets

Shewwo: joining this chat was one of them

 

Memethew: dont say that :(

Memethew: id be lonely without you ^_^

 

Shewwo: aw thanks Matt. You’re a good friend

 

Pidgeotto: OOF

Pidgeotto: DESTROYED

 

AlluraBorealis: retweet: OOF

 

Keef: RT: retweet: OOF

 

LanceyLance: RT:  RT: retweet: OOF

 

Shewwo: ????????

Shewwo: did i say something wrong??

 

Pidgeotto: yes

 

Memethew: no

 

Pidgeotto: heh

 

Memethew: begone gremlin

 

Shewwo: im so????? Confused??? Whats happening

 

AlluraBorealis: someone in here is flirting but the other person is being oblivious

 

Shewwo: who??? Is it Keith? I bet its keith

 

Keef: …….

 

Pidgeotto: heh

 

Keef: nO

Keef: its not ME

 

Pidgeotto: well

 

Keef: BEGONE GREMLIN

 

Shewwo: okay if not Keith, then who? 

 

Memethew: hey anyways what days are y’alls midterms

 

Pidgeotto: y’alls

 

Memethew: I am fully aware of the words I typed

 

Hunkers: fancy talk for “i said what I said” but okay

 

AlluraBorealis: my midterms are on Monday and Wednesday

 

LanceyLance: Monday through Thursday :::)))

 

Pidgeotto: same

 

Hunkers: same

 

Keef: Monday through Wednesday. My thursday midterm is to just watch a movie and write report on it lmao.

 

Memethew: lucky. Oh also im Monday and Wednesday too Lura.

 

AlluraBorealis: NICE

AlluraBorealis: wanna get starbucks after?

 

Memethew: oof

 

AlluraBorealis: ????

 

Memethew: its too expensive there.

 

AlluraBorealis: okay then ???? where else is there for coffee??

 

Memethew: Dunkin Donuts

 

LanceyLance: DID SOMEONE SAY DUNKIN

 

Keef: DUNKS

 

Pidgeotto: mmmmm cofe

 

Hunkers: INJECT DUNKIN STRAIGHT INTO MY BLOODSTREAM K THNKS

 

AlluraBorealis: ive never been there. Is it good?

 

LanceyLance: :O

 

Keef: :O

 

Pidgeotto: :O

 

Hunkers: :O

 

Shewwo: :O

 

Memethew: :O

Memethew: YES

 

AlluraBorealis: ALRIGHT SHIT, GUESS WE’LL GO.

 

Pidgeotto: speaking of mid terms i should go back to stuDYING 

 

Hunkers: same. Gotta blast

 

LanceyLance: same fam. 

 

Shewwo: we’re not a family

 

LanceyLance: BUT WHAT ABOUT OHANA

 

Keef: OHANA MEANS FAMILY

 

Pidgeotto: FAMILY MEANS

 

Hunkers: NOBODY GETS LEFT BEHIND

 

AlluraBorealis: OR FORGOTTEN

 

Shewwo: am i supposed to know what that is??

 

Keef: Shiro acting like he didnt watch Lilo and Stitch with me when I we were younger and that he DIDNT cry at the end lmao

 

Hunkers: exposed

 

Shewwo: KEITH

 

Keef: :)

 

Memethew: top 10 anime betrayals

 

Keef: oh whale off to study xoxo

 

LanceyLance: xoxo

 

Pidgeotto: heh

 

LanceyLance: * ** _red flag emoji_** *

 

Pidgeotto: oh sorry lmao i was laughing at loud and meant to say that not type it WOOPS LMAO CRAZY PIDGE WYD AMIRITE

 

AlluraBorealis: alright who let them drink coffee

 

Hunkers: *glares at Matt*

 

Memethew: LISTEN THEY SAID THEY WERE REALLY TIRED. I FIGURED IT WOULD HELP

 

Shewwo: so its your fault!

 

LanceyLance: is that a musical theater reference i see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

AlluraBorealis: CAN YALL GO STUDY

  
  


 

**_Nerd trio_ ** (7:35 pm)

 

Hunkers: Yo Lance!

 

LanceyLance: hey bud whats up

 

Hunkers: are you still okay? Like from what happened on date night?

 

LanceyLance: oof. Well physically yeah lmao. Mentally? Lma-no

 

Pidgeotto: who do i have to fight

 

Hunkers: put down the sword pidge

 

Pidgeotto: hmph

 

LanceyLance: no fighting. Everythings fine. Keith really helped me that night and talked to me. He calmed me down. A lot actually. Like I couldn’t even focus on Plax for the rest of the night, I could only think about Keith

LanceyLance: think about what Keith said****

 

Pidgeotto: he must have said something very wise

Pidgeotto: SO TAKE HIS ADVICE

 

Hunkers: yeah dude. Or our advice??? We care about you too. 

 

LanceyLance: i know. I think im gonna just be honest with Plax and tell her how I feel. If she doesn’t like it, i’ll leave her. Its very hard to do but Keith told me I deserve to be with someone who will treat me right.

 

Pidgeotto: Keith said that?

 

LanceyLance: yeah y

 

Pidgeotto: no reason. Just wanted to know 

 

Hunkers: yeah dude honestly, i havent seen the  _ real  _ Lance since before you and Plax started dating. We miss the old you. Come back to us

 

Pidgeotto: <3

 

LanceyLance: <3

LanceyLance: i love you both so much. Bless.

 

Pidgeotto: we love you too. Everyone in the group loves you. And yes i mean everyone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

LanceyLance: aww. I love everyone too

 

Pidgeotto: heh

 

LanceyLance: ???

 

Pidgeotto: nothing.

 

Hunkers: ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) 

 

Pidgeotto: ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

 

LanceyLance: ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ gotta blast. I need FOOD

 

Hunkers: mood

 

Pidgeotto: /tagged/about/me 

  
  


 

* **_new message from Meme Boi_ ** *

 

Meme Boi: KEEEEEEF

 

Mullet Boi: LAAAAANCE

 

Meme Boi: hai

 

Mullet Boi: whats up? Im eating dinner

 

Meme Boi: same. Just wanted to talk i guess

 

Mullet Boi: everything good?

 

Meme Boi: yeah! Im doing better actually. I talked to pidge and hunk about what you said that night, and they told me i should listen to what you said. So im gonna talk to Plax tomorrow and tell her how i feel. If she doesn’t like it, then im gonna leave her. You were right. I deserve to be with someone who cares about me. And for now, if thats just the group, then so be it

 

Mullet Boi: im glad. Always put yourself first before anyone else. :)

 

Meme Boi: yeah. I really gotta work on myself and my mental health. This whole year that ive been with Plax is just so,,,,, emotionally draining??? I try so hard to please her and nothing i do works. Its affected me so much. Pidge and hunk even said i havent been myself. They miss the old me.

 

Mullet Boi: a lot of people do :/ i know i do. I miss the way you used to be. Your old, bubbly personality. I miss Mr. Razzle Dazzle. 

 

**_Mullet Boi_ ** changed  **_Meme Boi_ ** ’s name to  **_Razzle Dazzle_ **

 

Razzle Dazzle: thats….so sweet….im not crying yOU’RE CRYING

 

Mullet Boi: ^_^ 

 

Razzle Dazzle: i wish Plax could make me feel this way lmao

 

Mullet Boi: hm? What do you mean?

 

Razzle Dazzle: oh um… nothing its nothing haha. I’ll talk about it later. Pidge is calling me so i gotta go. But I’ll text you later okay?

 

Mullet Boi: okay! Ttyl Lance!

 

Razzle Dazzle: ttyl Keith!

  
  


 

* ** _New message from LanceyLance_** *

 

LanceyLance: PIDGE

 

Pidgeotto: thats me (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)

 

LanceyLance: HHHHHHHGGGGG IM LOSING MY MIND

 

Pidgeotto: whats wrong

Pidgeotto: is everything okay??

 

LanceyLance: no…..remember,,,,those thoughts i mentioned,,,junior year??

 

Pidgeotto: yeah,,,lemme guess, they are back??

 

LanceyLance: MAYBE

 

Pidgeotto: yeah i can tell.

 

LanceyLance: WAIT WHAT

 

Pidgeotto: i can tell. There are signs everywhere. Most specifically, the things you send in the chats. Same goes for Keith, honestly lmao.

Pidgeotto: yall aint subtle.

 

LanceyLance: DO YOU THINK HE KNOWS TOO. WHAT IF EVERYONE IN THE GORUP KNOWS. WHAT IF POEPLE OIN CAMPIUS KNOW 

LanceyLance: PIDGFE WHAT DO I DO IM FREAKIONG OTU

 

Pidgeotto: WOAH THERE

Pidgeotto: B R E A T H E

Pidgeotto: No one else knows that i can think of. Maybe Hunk, but we wouldn’t out you like that. And besides ???? Allura is a lesbian, Matt’s gay, im ace, and Shiro is pan. You literally have nothing to worry about from our group

 

LanceyLance: yeah but im still scared yano,,,i dont want it to change anything

 

Pidgeotto: nothing will change. Take your time, and come out on your own terms. We will all love you no matter what. Especially someone in the group ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

LanceyLance: PIDGE SJFDSHFH 

 

Pidgeotto: first you gotta focus on how you feel. About Plax, and yourself. And oh also maybe Keith.

Pidgeotto: that “rivalry” of yours with him involved a lot of staring at him when no one was looking, or at least when you thought so lol

Pidgeotto: and dont think i cant see the way you smile when ever you hear his name

 

LanceyLance: he is my friend! I smile for all my friends!

 

Pidgeotto: heh

 

LanceyLance: PIDGE

 

Pidgeotto: listen, i cant tell you how to feel. Just take some time to think about everything going on right now, and focus on yourself, okay?

 

LanceyLance: okay

LanceyLance: thanks pidge. <3

 

Pidgeotto: anytime my dude <3

 

LanceyLance: goodnight Pidge!

 

Pidgeotto: goodnight!!

  
  
  


 

_**Midterm HELL** _

 

(8:05 am)

 

AlluraBorealis: good morning and welcome to day one of midterm week! Is everyone ready?

 

Memethew: lol

 

Shewwo: lol

 

Hunkers: lol

 

Pidgeotto: lol

 

Keef: lol

 

LanceyLance: el oh el

 

Keef: ????

 

Pidgeotto: never type that ever again

 

LanceyLance: hmph N E WAYS

LanceyLance: as soon as my midterm is over, Plax and I are gonna meet up so we can talk. Hhhhhggggg WISH ME LUCK

 

Hunkers: do you want any backup?

 

Pidgeotto: we can stay close by incase anything happens

 

Keef: question

 

Shewwo: no, you cannot bring your pocket knife

 

Keef: nevermind 

 

LanceyLance: yes pls, i need as much backup as possible hahahahimscaredhahah

 

Keef: we’ll be there for backup. Dont worry. We got you

 

Pidgeotto: IM READY TO FIGHT

 

Memethew: you’re like, 12, shut up

 

Pidgeotto: CORRECTION, IM READY TO FIGHT MATT

 

AlluraBorealis: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

Shewwo: are you seriously encouraging a fight this early?

 

AlluraBorealis: FUCK YOU SHIRO I’LL FIGHT YOU 

 

Shewwo: WHAT DID I DO

 

Pidgeotto: SQUARE UP MATT

 

Memethew: BRING IT SHORT STACK

 

Hunkers: WHY ARE WE YELLING

 

Keef: IM SCARED, I NEED AN ADULT

 

LanceyLance: YOU ARE AN ADULT

 

Keef: WHO LET ME BE AN ADULT?!?!

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Memethew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: alright time for my midterm BYE

  
  


Midterm HELL (12:30 pm)

 

LanceyLance: alright….everyone ready?

 

Keef: YEP

 

Hunkers: as always

 

Pidgeotto: ITS MURDER TIME

 

Memethew: NO ONE IS BEING MURDERED

 

Pidgeotto: DAMNIT

 

LanceyLance: PUT THE WEAPON DOWN

 

Pidgeotto: I WONT HESITATE, BITCH

 

Shewwo: jesus,,,,,,

 

LanceyLance: alright everyone go early to find a place to hide. Plax and I are meeting in the middle of the cafe, so try to surround us.

 

Keef: you got it

 

Pidgeotto: ^

 

Hunkers: ^^ 

 

LanceyLance: alright,,,,,lets hope this works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is about to confront Plax. whats going to happen? how will things turn out??? stay tuned.


	4. I CAN FEEL THE GAY IN THIS CHILI'S TONIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langst, klance, and some.....romance???? go on and read. ALSO DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY BECAUSE I COULDNT STOP WRITING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**_Midterm HELL (3:35 pm)_ **

 

AlluraBorealis: so…..how did everything go

Keef: im ready to KILL

Pidgeotto: ME TOO

Hunkers: IM NOT A VIOLENT PERSON BUT SAME

LanceyLance: well im a single pringle now so thATS THE GOOD NEWS

Memethew: YAY

Memethew: im glad you’re alright 

Shewwo: wait,,,you said thats the good news..whats the bad news.

LanceyLance: OH lmao i have a black eye

Keef: we heard lance tell Plax everything, she proceeded to freak out. Lance then told her he needed his space and that they should see other people.

Pidgeotto: Plax replied with “YOU’LL NEVER FIND ANYONE AS GOOD AS ME. I AM THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO YOU”

Memethew: ew what the fuck

LanceyLance: then I started to walk away but before i could get too far, she ran over to me and punched me right in the face and told me “YOU BROKE MY HEART”

Keef: well im about to break more than just her heart

Shewwo: Keith _no_

Keef: Keith _yes_

Shewwo: relax. She needs time to cool down. For now, lets be happy that lance is finally out of that toxic relationship

LanceyLance: i feel so,,,,,,free

Pidgeotto: thats good to hear.

LanceyLance: i honestly just wanna be single for a while. Take some time to heal.

AlluraBorealis: thats the best thing for yourself right now. Focus on yourself and school.

LanceyLance: yeah i gotta focus on midterms so I DONT FAIL. im gonna go to the library and study if anyone wants to join.

Pidgeotto: count me in

Hunkers: ditto

Keef: I’ll come!

Memethew: same

Shewwo: why not

AlluraBorealis: alright guess we are all going but its still a library so yall better control yourselves.

Pidgeotto: @ Matt

Memethew: :O

Memethew: RUDE

LanceyLance: HEY THATS MY LINE

Memethew: suffer

LanceyLance: N E WAYS

LanceyLance: im gonna head over now. Text me when you get here

Shewwo: will do

 

_**Midterm HELL:**_ (4:01 pm)

 

Shewwo: hey Lance im here with Keith and Matt.

Shewwo: where are you??

 

Pidgeotto: laaaaanccceeeee

Pidgeotto: answerrrrrr

 

_**Midterm HELL:**_ (4:15 pm)

 

Shewwo: is he in the bathroom or something??

Hunkers: dude wya?

Keef: Lance you good?

LanceyLance: hospital

Keef: ??????

Pidgeotto: ???????WHAT

LanceyLance: cant talk. Heres my location

*LanceyLance has shared their location with the group*

 

Keef: im on my way

Shewwo: we’re coming lance

 

_**Midterm HELL**_ (6:05 pm)

 

Pidgeotto: ALRIGHT CHILDREN ITS MURDER TIME

AlluraBorealis: im already on the phone with the police

Shewwo: and im on the phone with the dean of admissions

Hunkers: PLAX CAN CATCH THESE HANDS

Shewwo: Hunk _no_

Hunkers: Hunk _yES_

Keef: im gonna go punch something. I cant believe she did this. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU JUST PUSH A PERSON DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS

Keef: BECAUSE THEY BROKE UP WITH YOU

LanceyLance: i’ll be fine. I just have to recover for 2 weeks.

LanceyLance: at least i can stay in my dorm.

Keef: hoW ARE YOU NOT MORE UPSET ABOUT THIS?!? YOU GOT PUSHED DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS. IM READY TO **_KILL_ **

LanceyLance: im not angry because ?????? i have all of you?????

LanceyLance: like yeah im in pain but at least im alive

 

 

* ** _New message from Razzle Dazzle_** *

 

(6:25 pm)

 

Razzle Dazzle: hey

Mullet Boi: hi. Need anything? I can come over if you need anything?

Razzle Dazzle: actually…...yeah. Can you come over?? There is something i want to talk to you about in person.

Mullet Boi: im on my way

 

 

It was around 7 pm when Lance heard knocking on the door of his dorm. “Hold on!” Lance said as he hopped towards the door. He unlocked and opened the door to see a sweaty Keith. “Dude...are you okay? DID YOU RUN HERE?” Lance yelled.

 

“Uh, maybe. I just wanted to get here as fast as I could incase you were hurt or if you fell or needed something” Keith defended. This made Lance smile.

 

_Tell him,_ Lance thought to himself. _Just tell him._ “Come on in” Lance gestured towards the inside of his dorm. “Hunk and Pidge aren’t back yet so its just us for now.”

 

Keith was a little nervous. _What was this going to be about?_ He thought to himself. “Is everything okay?” he questioned.

 

“Everythings fine! Look….im not gonna lie, im pretty shaken up from this. When she pushed me, for a split second I thought I was going to die. Which, yeah, is dramatic, but still. And after I got rushed to the hospital and I knew I was okay, it made me realize that im not living my honest life” he paused to look at Keith. They were staring directly at each other. Lance continued. “For a few years now….well, actually...since I’ve known you...I thought I was jealous of you. I thought you were so perfect, strong, and handsome. I thought I wanted to be just like you. But….deep down I knew those thoughts were more than jealousy, but I pushed those thoughts away. When we became friends junior year, I realized just how much I like you as a person. You’re honestly one of the greatest people I have ever met.” Lance paused again, and begane to look down at his hands, which were visibly shaking. “I guess what I’m trying to say is…...I like you. I mean, yes as a friend because you’re a really great friend but also as in like _like._ And yeah I was with Plax but I also realized that I like guys too but I never knew how to appro-” Lance was cut off by a kiss from Keith.

 

“I like you too.” Keith said with the biggest smile Lance has ever seen. “I’ve liked you for a while now.”

 

Lance was blushing ever so hard right now. “I’m Bi.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I sure hope so” Keith replied jokingly.

 

“Thank you. For literally, everything. For helping me with Plax, and helping me realize that _you’re_ the person I want to be with. Thank you Mullet.”

 

“You’re welcome Razzle Dazzle” Keith kissed Lance once again. “When you’re ready, I’m sure the group would love to hear you come out to them. And I’ll even come out too!” Hearing Keith say this made Lance feel 100% better.

 

“Yeah. Lets tell them”

 

 

_**Midterm HELL**_ (7:15 pm)

 

LanceyLance: Hey guys

Shewwo: hewwo :3

AlluraBorealis: get the furry out

Memethew: im on it <:::::[]=¤ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿)

Shewwo: Matt _nO_

AllureBorealis: Matt _yES_

LanceyLance: so uh

_*LanceyLance sent an attachment*_

 

Memethew: is that the Bi flag?

LanceyLance: maybe_so.gif

Pidgeotto: LOOK AT MY BI BOI BEING OUT AND PROUD

Hunkers: awwww LANCE WE LOVE YOU

AlluraBorealis: <3333

Keef: meh, I can top that

_*Keef sent an attachment*_

 

Pidgeotto: hOLY FUCK WE GOT TWO COMING OUTS IN A MATTER OF ONE MINUTE HOLY HELL

Memethew: I LOVE MY LGBTQ+ FRIENDS

AlluraBorealis: MORE GAYS

AlluraBorealis: N I C E

Hunkers: SO MUCH HAPPENING I LOVE YOU BOTH

Shewwo: Is it wrong to say I knew

Keef: yoU WHAT

Shewwo: I’m your brother, I know everything about you and your secret crush on Lance

LanceyLance: ohoho ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°) whats this?

Keef: SHIRO

Shewwo: heh

LanceyLance: love you keeeeeitth heheh

Keef: hhhhhhgggg brb gonna go kermit soup on the side

Pidgeotto: did i really just read that with my own two eyes 

Memethew: four*

Pidgeotto: YOU KNOW WHAT

Memethew: FIGHT ME GREMLIN

LanceyLance: ANYWAYS BACK TO KEITH AND I COMING OUT

LanceyLance: thank you all for being supportive ily all

Hunkers: <3

Keef: <3

Pidgeotto: <3

Shewwo: <3

Memethew: <3

AlluraBorealis: <3

Keef: yeah, thanks guys. Shiro was the only one to know I guess. And of course I just told Lance like a few minutes ago.

Keef: stop blushing at me @lance im right next to you

Pidgeotto: EXPOSED

Pidgeotto: wait

Pidgeotto: ARE YOU TWO IN LANCES DORM

Pidgeotto: AKA HUNK AND MY DORM TOO

Keef: um

Hunkers: ANSWER THE QUESTION KOGANE

Keef: Maybe_so.gif

Pidgeotto: yall better not do anything gross like make out or imma kill

Shewwo: why would they be making out?

Pidgeotto: …

Hunkers: …

AlluraBorealis: …

Keef: …

LanceyLance: …

Memethew: Shiro you are so oblivious oh my god

Shewwo: …

Shewwo: ooooh

Shewwo: OH

Shewwo: kETIH GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN HAVE THE TALK

Keef: oH MY FUCKING GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FOR KEITH AND LANCE COMING OUT. Klance build up begins now, hehehehe.


	5. isn't it kinda early to be this gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to answer the title: no
> 
> The gang hang out for the day now that midterms are OVER. the day consists of shopping, memes, yelling, and people being gay.

**_Midterm HELL_ ** (11:12 am)

 

**_AlluraBorealis changed the name of the conversation to MEME TEAM_ **

 

AlluraBorealis: ITS FRIDAY, WHICH MEANS MIDTERMS ARE OVER. YEER

AlluraBorealis: YEET**

Keef: YEER

Hunkers: YEER

Pidgeotto: YEER

LanceyLance: YEER

Shewwo: YEER

Memethew: YEER

AlluraBorealis: hmph

AlluraBorealis: N E WAYS

AlluraBorealis: PARTY AT MY DORM TONIGHT! Only this group tho pls

Keef: You got it (☞⌐▀͡ ͜ʖ͡▀ )☞

Pidgeotto: i’ll bring the video games 

Hunkers: I’ll bring the food

Memethew: HUNK IS COOKING?!?!? GOD IM WET

Pidgeotto: then grab a towel

LanceyLance: Matt, life isnt a garden

Keef: so stop being a hoe

Shewwo: OOFJSHDFDSFJ

LanceyLance: (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)

Keef: (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)

Pidgeotto: get rekt

Memethew: i came to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

Shewwo: what time tonight Lura?

AlluraBorealis: idk,,,,,6 pm?? I'm gonna go run some errands real quick if anyone wants to join

Pidgeotto: me pls

LanceyLance: can Keith and I tag along too?

AlluraBorealis: of course. I’ll pick yall up in about 20 minutes

Keef: sounds good

Hunkers: Can I come too? I can pick up the stuff i need for tonight while we are out

AlluraBorealis: we may have to car pool in that case. @Shewwo @Memethew y’all busy?

Shewwo: Nah not really. Matt and I are just hanging out right now. 

Memethew: We’ll take my car. Shiro and Hunk, you can come with me in my car

Hunkers: bet

Pidgeotto: * _ psssst we should go out to lunch together while we are out _ *

LanceyLance: :O

LanceyLance: YES

Keef: Bet

AlluraBorealis: im down

Hunkers: same

Shewwo: me too

Memethew: fOOD?!!?

Pidgeotto: where should we go?

LanceyLance: somewhere cheap pls lol

Keef: doesn't matter Lance, i'm paying for you anyways

LanceyLance: KJDFSHHFHJH

LanceyLance: MC’SCUSE ME???

Keef: I said what I said

Keef: :P

Pidgeotto: isn’t it kinda early to be this gay

AlluraBorealis: no

Keef: no

Memethew: no

Pidgeotto: alright n e ways

Pidgeotto: can we go to applebee’s? They have cheap yet good food

Shewwo: im down

AlluraBorealis: sure

Memethew: i prefer bananafly but okay i guess

LanceyLance: BANANAFLY

Keef: B A N A N A F L Y

Hunkers: BOI

Memethew: heh

Pidgeotto: jfc,,,,, 

AlluraBorealis: ALRIGHT GO GET READY I WANNA LEAVE SOON

  
  


**_MEME TEAM (12:30 pm)_ **

 

AlluraBorealis: alright we got a table, we are inside. Hurry up pls. Pidge wants to get mozz sticks

Pidgeotto: BRING ME THE MOZZ

Memethew: wait a few more minutes, trying to find parking

Pidgeotto: THE MOZZ, MATTHEW

Pidgeotto: THE  M O Z Z 

Memethew: ALRIGHT JEEZ

Pidgeotto: heh

Shewwo: coming inside now

Memethew: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

LanceyLance: MATT

Hunkers: ohmygodfhsfg

Pidgeotto: MY EYES

Pidgeotto: GET THE BLEACH

AlluraBorealis: * _ long sigh _ *

Memethew: heh

Shewwo: ohymgdfuckfkgdsjo

Shewwo: MATT

Memethew: HEY LOOK GUYS, SHIRO FINALLY UNDERSTANDS MY FLIRTING

Shewwo: hhhghhghghghghghgh

Shewwo: anyways FOOD

  
  


**_MEME TEAM_ ** (1:45 pm)

 

AlluraBorealis: alright, me, Pidge, Lance, and Keith are all going to Target. Where are you three going @Hunkers @Shewwo @Memethew

Hunkers: Whole Foods and then BJ’s. 

Shewwo: Matt dont you dare

Memethew: hmph

Pidgeotto: G R O S S

Memethew: I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

Pidgeotto: buT YOU WERE GOING TO

Memethew: bUt YoU wErE gOiNg To

Pidgeotto: FIGHT ME 

Memethew: BRING IT

Keef: CAN WE STOP FIGHTING PLEASE

LanceyLance: im sorry, but WHO IS THIS “WE” YOU SPEAK OF? Im not fighting

Keef: YOU’RE FIGHTING ME NOW. SQUARE UP PRETTY BOY

LanceyLance: *gasp*

LanceyLance: you think im pretty? ( ♡ ͜ʖ ♡)

Keef: wait a minute i-

Hunkers: heh

Keef: hhhhhggggggggggggg

Memethew: why doesn’t oomf talk to me like that

Pidgeotto: just say shiro and go

Shewwo: what now

AlluraBorealis: Matt you can confront your crush later, WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO

Memethew: JSDHJFGHDFGHASDU

Pidgeotto: X POSED

  
  


**_MEME TEAM_ ** (3:30 pm)

 

AlluraBorealis: alright, we have everything we need. How about you guys

Shewwo: yep! All set.

Hunkers: so,,,,,much,,,,,food,,,,

LanceyLance: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pidgeotto: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

AlluraBorealis: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shewwo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Memethew: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hunkers: yeah yeah, you’re welcome

LanceyLance: whale cum

 

* **_LanceyLance_ ** _ has left the chat _ *

 

Keef: HSDFHSAJFHHGF

Memethew: WHATTHJWEHEFJ

Keef: WHO BLOCKED

Pidgeotto: not in MY christian minecraft server

Shewwo: SHJHFHJFGJSES

AlluraBorealis: OHMYGKJDSJSD

 

* **_Keef_ ** has added  **_LanceyLance_ ** to the conversation*

 

LanceyLance: WHOM THE FUCK

Pidgeotto: CAN YOU LIKE NOT 

LanceyLance: yeah thats fair

AlluraBorealis: alright lets get everything back to my dorm now. We can hang out for the rest of the day/night.

Keef: bet

LanceyLance: are we sleeping over too or nah

AlluraBorealis: its my apartment so sure why not

LanceyLance: bet

Keef: bet

LanceyLance: KEITHFJDSFSJKFG

Keef: LANCEFSDJFH

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: *drift compatible*

LanceyLance: Marry me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: woah there

Keef: take a guy on a date first

LanceyLance: bet

LanceyLance: would you like to go out some time? 

Pidgeotto: whats happening

AlluraBorealis: love

Pidgeotto: ah

Keef: peep your dm’s for your answer ;)

Hunkers: oh?

Shewwo: oh?

Memethew: oh?

  
  


*new message from **_Mullet Boi_ ** *

 

(3:38 pm)

 

Mullet Boi: I would love to :) 

Razzle Dazzle: hsdjhfasfasj

Razzle Dazzle: and now im blushing

Mullet Boi: good

  
  


**_MEME TEAM_ ** (3:39 pm)

 

LanceyLance: alright bet

Hunkers: ohoho?

LanceyLance: hhhhhhhhgjfhjdgsdsd

Pidgeotto: keith you broke him

Keef: heheh

Shewwo: oh? Do I have to have a talk with Lance

Hunkers: OOF

Keef: SHIRO NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE

Shewwo: just wanna talk

Keef: TAKASHI SHIROGANE, BACK AWAY FROM THE MAN OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY KNIFE COLLECTION

Shewwo: keith…..

Keef: DONT FUCK WITH ME. I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

Shewwo: KeiTH CALM DOWN

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shewwo: WHAT THE FUCK CALM DOWN

Keef: okay

Keef: :)

Shewwo: ugh

AlluraBorealis: noah fence but like,,,,,can we all just BREATHE

Pidgeotto: who is Noah

Hunkers: and whats wrong with his fence?

AlluraBorealis: hhhhhhhhhhgggggggggg

AlluraBorealis: alright lets prepare for tonight PLEASE

LanceyLance: bet

  
  


*new message from  **_Razzle Dazzle_ ** *

 

(11:35 pm)

 

Razzle Dazzle: hey wya?

Mullet Boi: bathroom, why?

Razzle Dazzle: when you’re done, you wanna go look at the stars?

Mullet Boi: Yeah sure :)

Razzle Dazzle: great ^_^

  
  


As Keith put down his phone to finishing brushing his teeth for the night, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Lance. The boy has been through so much, he just wants him to be happy for once.  _ I just hope im good enough for him _ , Keith thought to himself.  _ He doesn’t deserve any more heartbreak. He needs to know his worth.  _ Keith began to exit the bathroom and head for the front door of Allura’s apartment when he found a tired Lance waiting by the door. “You look exhausted. Are you sure you still want to go outside?” Keith questioned.

 

“Yeah! I’ll be fine as long as im with you. Plus, I really love stargazing.” Lance responded.

“Great. Well, let's head out. Just be quiet so we dont wake anyone up” Keith whispered.

 

The two boys began to walk downstairs, when they were greeted with a clear, beautifully lit sky. 

 

“Woah” Keith said, but he didn't mean to say that out loud.

 

“I know, right? It’s breathtaking” Lance said as he sat down on the ground. It felt like time had stopped for the two. They spent hours just looking up at the sky, talking about college, and life, and their friendship. “I meant what I said back then. You make me feel so….free. None of my ex’s ever treated me the way you have treated me. I love being around you. I don’t feel any pressure, like, this all feels so natural, you know?” 

 

“I’m glad you feel that way. I meant what I said back then, too. You deserve to be with someone who truly cares about you. We all care about you. I care about you, Lance.”

 

“I care about you too Keith.” Time truly didn’t exist for the two, as the sun was already beginning to rise. “Oh shit...did we stay up the whole night?!?”

 

“And you didn’t fall asleep once. How are you alive right now?” Keith questioned with a smile.

 

“You’re more important than sleep” Lance said while he yawned.

 

“That’s really sweet, but you need sleep. Come on, let's go back inside.” As Keith stood up, he reached a hand out to help Lance stand up. The two held hands as they walked back inside. They were shocked when everyone was already awake inside.

 

“H-how are you all awake so early??” Lance asked.

 

“Because  _ some  _ of us went to bed at a decent time” Pidge yelled as they brushed their hair. 

 

“Did you both stay up the  _ entire _ night?! Keith that’s not healthy!” Shiro shouted as he threw a pillow at Keith’s face.

 

“We’ll be fine. Don’t worry. But we are gonna go sleep now. This one over here was falling asleep last night. He needs to crash” Keith pointed towards Lance as the two of them walked to Allura’s guest bedroom. “Alright, you sleep here, I’ll go find another room to sleep in.”

 

“Don’t you want to stay and sleep with me?” Lance asked innocently, to which Keith blushed.

 

“Oh, well, I uh…”

 

“Oh my gosh not like that!! Like, fall asleep in the same bed? While cuddling?” Lance clarified.

 

“Oh, well, sure.” Keith responded as the two made their way towards the queen sized guest bed. They hopped into bed, and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith. 

 

“Thank you for last night, and technically this morning” Lance tried to speak without yawning, but failed.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m always here for you Lance.” The two boys slowly began to fall asleep in each others arms. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come! Thank you for reading and thank you for all the kind words!


	6. sounds gay,,,,,im in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning/day after the big sleep over at Allura's. Keith and Lance go on a date. Matt confronts his crush for Shiro head on. A NEW MEMEBER JOINS THE GROUP CHAT. More fluffy Klance because i cant be stopped.

  
  


      When the boys woke up, they were surprised to hear shouting coming from the other room. Keith stretched his arms as him and Lance began to wake up and investigate the noise. As they entered the living room, all hell broke loose.

 

“FUCK YOU MATT”

 

“PIDGE HOW COULD YOU”

 

“SHIRO CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS”

 

“I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY”

 

“I NEED AN ADULT”

 

“What the FUCK is going on?!?” Keith shouted, to which everyone stopped and looked at him and Lance.

 

“Are you…..are you guys playing….Super Smash Bro’s…” Lance questioned.

 

“Maybe…..” Matt said shyly. 

 

“I’m so confused….what time is it?” Keith asked. He grabbed Lance’s hand and kissed it, making Lance flustered in front of everyone. Lance grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

 

“THREE THIRTY PM? HOW LATE DID WE SLEEP?” Lance shouted. “I gotta get back to my dorm to get ready for our date!” Keith responded with a nod. “Text me when you are ready, okay?” Lance quickly grabbed his belongings, and said goodbye to everyone. 

 

“I should go too! I wanna look nice for tonight.” As Keith said goodbye as well, everyone began to pack their things and head out. 

  
  


* **_New message from Memethew_ ** *

 

Memethew: Hey Shiro, you busy?

Shewwo: No, why? What’s up?

Memethew: I gotta talk to you. 

Memethew: I’ve been trying to talk to you about this for a while now but I’m getting nowhere so I’m just gonna say it.

Memethew: I like you. A lot. And I don’t just mean as best friends, dude. 

Shewwo: Holy shit

Memethew: I’ve liked you since High School….but I’ve never truly thought about it. I always thought I just liked you a lot because of how close we are. I just hope this doesn’t ruin the friendship.

Shewwo: _Ruin it_.

Memethew: w

Memethew: what

Shewwo: The friendship? Yeah, **_ruin it_**. Because I like you too.

Memethew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: oh god what have i done

Shewwo: did i break you

Shewwo: :3

Memethew: WHEN. WHEN DID YOU REALIZE YOU LIKED ME CUS I KNEW JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL

Shewwo: uhhh, I guess I first got a crush on you during HS graduation. And I had a lowkey crush this whole time in college but didn’t know how to approach it.

Memethew: holy shit. 

Memethew: aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: so,,,,,now what? Lmao

Memethew: A proper date would be nice

Shewwo: sounds good. Pick you up at 8?

Memethew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SURE

Memethew: juST LET ME GET READY

Shewwo: No problem, I gotta get ready too. See you later Matthew

Memethew: see ya tonight Kashi 

Shewwo: HHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG

Memethew: did I break you? 

Memethew: oh how the turn tables ;)

  
  


* **_New message from Razzle Dazzle_ ** * (6:32 pm)

 

Razzle Dazzle: Hey! I’m done getting ready. Our reservation for dinner is at 7:30, and the movie starts at 10 :)

Mullet Boi: Okay perfect! I’m done too, so if you want you can come get me now and we can head over early. 

Razzle Dazzle: Sweet! More time for me to stare at your handsome face

Mullet Boi: hhhHHHHGGGHGSD AAAAAAAAA BOY

Razzle Dazzle: heh heh heh

Mullet Boi: YOU CANT JUST DO A SNEAK ATTACK LIKE THAT

Razzle Dazzle: I CAN AND I WILL.

Razzle Dazzle: okay on mY WAY 

Mullet Boi: drive safely.

Razzle Dazzle: awww you care about me

Mullet Boi: well yeah of course lmao

Mullet Boi: you mean a lot to me

Razzle Dazzle: hhHHHHHGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAAAA

Mullet Boi: oh how the turn tables

  
  


* ** _New message from Memethew_** *

 

Memethew: SHIRO

Shewwo: ???

Memethew: DID YOU TALK TO KEITH ABOUT HIS DATE

Shewwo: I asked about what was going on tonight so i could prepare to kill Lance if he tried anything, why?

Memethew: oh lmao mood. BUT NO UMMMM GUESS WHO I JUST SAW WHILE WALKING TO THE BATHROOM

Memethew: LANCE

Shewwo: WHAT

Memethew: DID YOU REALLY TAKE US TO THE SAEM RESTAURATN

Shewwo: …..

Memethew: S H I R O

Memethew: yOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDNT YOU

Shewwo: please dont be mad at me Matt, I am so sorry.

Memethew: Shiro im not actually mad omg. :(

Memethew: im sorry, im not really upset. I just wish you told me so we could spy on them from a better table

Shewwo: hfjdfhsfdhjf 

Shewwo: i love you omg

Memethew: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Shewwo: anyways yeah Keith told me where Lance was taking him and i called to make a reservation as soon as i could. I think they are also seeing a movie but we dont have to follow them there

Memethew: yeah id say we just let them enjoy the movie.

Memethew: what are they seeing anyways?

Shewwo: Incredibles 2

Memethew: NOPE FUCK IT WE ARE GOING TOO

Shewwo: hhhhhhhggggg i mean okay

Shewwo: hurry up and get back, our food is here.

Memethew: on my way

  
  


**_Meme HELL_ ** (12:56 am)

 

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA INCREDIBLES 2 WAS LIT

Pidgeotto: NO SPOILERS

Keef: IT WAS SO GOOD, ESPECIALLY THE ENDING

Hunkers: NO

Pidgeotto: SPOILERS

Shewwo: meh, i thought it was over hyped

Keef: did you see it too?

Memethew: …...shiro…

Shewwo: oh fuck lmao

LanceyLance: so tHAT WAS YOU 

AlluraBorealis: what????

Keef: SHIRO 

Keef: EXPLAIN

Shewwo: heh

Shewwo: well

Shewwo: you see

 

* **_Shewwo has left the conversation_ ** *

 

* **_Keef has added Shewwo to the conversation_ ** *

 

Keef: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD

Shewwo: *sweats nervously*

Memethew: So shiro and I may have gone to the same restaurant and movie as you and Lance….heh.

Hunkers: OMFG

LanceyLance: WHY

LanceyLance: i mean dont get me wrong i love you both too but like

Shewwo: *sigh*

Shewwo: I was being over protective and followed you guys

Memethew: while on a date with me, smh

Pidgeotto: NANI?!?!

Hunkers: WHAT?!?!

Pidgeotto: hunk with the english translation, bless

Hunkers: gotta look out for the weebs

Pidgeotto: SHIRO AND MY BROTHER??? DATING??? FINALLY!!!!

Memethew: maybe_so.gif

AlluraBorealis: about damn time smh

Shewwo: :O

Memethew: :O

LanceyLance: :O

LanceyLance: wait why are we acting shocked

AlluraBorealis: oh come on, you two are so close. I figured you two would date eventually.

AlluraBorealis: plus Matt has been telling me about his crush on you years now.

AlluraBorealis: and????? Matt flirts with shiro in this chat all the time????

Keef: tru

Hunkers: tru

Pidgeotto: tru

LanceyLance: tru

Memethew: tru

Shewwo: true

Keef: hI iM sHiRo AnD iM dIfFeReNt

Shewwo: phuck off

Keef: phuck

Shewwo: i know what i said

Keef: and what you said was wrong, but go off!

Shewwo: HMPH

Keef: N E WAYS

Keef: So Shiro and Matt are dating, and Lance and myself are dating. Any other relationships going on here??

AlluraBorealis: sadly no

Pidgeotto: LMAO NO THANKS

Hunkers: well

Keef: ???????

LanceyLance: !!!!!!!

Pidgeotto: WHAT

Hunkers: I may or may not be talking romantically with Shay

AlluraBorealis: SHAY

Pidgeotto: WHAT A QUEEN

Keef: I ONLY STAN ONE (1) WOMAN

LanceyLance: HUNK WHEN DID THIS START

Hunkers: uh…...about a year ago.

Keef: WHAT

LanceyLance: anD YOU JUST NOW TELL US

Shewwo: you should add her here

Hunkers: pls dont scare her off

Pidgeotto: SHAY HAS MET US BEFORE YOU DINGUS, SHE KNOWS US

 

* **_Pidgeotto_ ** has added **_Shaymin_ ** to the conversation*

 

Memethew: iS THAT A POKEMON REFERENCE

Pidgeotto: HI SHAY WELCOME TO BIBLE STUDY

LanceyLance: HI WELCOME TO CHILI’S

Shaymin: oh HELLO THERE

Hunkers: hey shay <3333

Shaymin: WOW LOOK AT MY MAN THERE. A GOOD MAN. SOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT HERE. MMMMMMM

Keef: SDJDSJSKJSDJ

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: ICONIC

Shaymin: hey everyone. Omg the name of the group, lmao

Shaymin: mood

Pidgeotto: SHAY IS A MEMER AND I JUST NOW KNOW THIS???!?!

Shaymin: yeet

Hunkers: I love one (1) woman

Shaymin: same, Ellen DeGeneres is truly THAT woman

Hunkers: SHSHSH

Keef: OMFGHFDHSF

LanceyLance: asjhdhsagdas MOOD

Shewwo: what did i walk into

Shewwo: oh! Shay! Welcome!!

Shaymin: Hi Shiro!

Memethew: Hello Shay! Nice to meet you!!

Shaymin: nice to meet you too!

LanceyLance: alright so we have Shiro and Matt, Hunk and Shay, and me and Keith. N I C E

Shaymin: sounds gay

Shaymin: im in

Keef: SDHGSHDFHSD

Pidgeotto: LMAO

Shaymin: Hi im Shay and im a Pan with a plan 

Keef: THE CHAT JUST GOT GAYER AND IM LIVING

LanceyLance: mmm, could be gayer

Keef: oh? 

LanceyLance: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pidgeotto: NO

Pidgeotto: not in MY christian minecraft server

Shaymin: Im guessing this is a repetitive thing in the chat with Lance

Hunkers: sadly

LanceyLance: oh come on you love me

Hunkers: debatable

LanceyLance: :O

LanceyLance: well at least i still have Keith

Keef: im sorry, you are?

LanceyLance: :O

Pidgeotto: BETRAYAL

Keef: im kidding <3333

Hunkers: I just realized the time holy shit

LanceyLance: ew its technically sunday which means classes again 

Keef: lmao yikes i hate college

Memethew: mood

AlluraBorealis: mood

Shewwo: mood

LanceyLance: mood

Pidgeotto: mood

Hunkers: mood

Shaymin: mood

LanceyLance: alright well I’m gonna go now. Im tired

Keef: yep yeah same gotta blast.

Pidgeotto: Lance trying to hide the fact that he isn’t in our dorm tonight

Hunkers: We been knew he was staying the night with Keith

LanceyLance: LISTEN HIS HAIR IS NICE TO PLAY WITH AT NIGHT

Hunkers: soft

Shewwo: I need sleep too

Memethew: retweet

Pidgeotto: okay so them too, lmao

Hunkers: good night shay, ily <3

Shaymin: ily2 <3

AlluraBorealis: good night everyone!

  
  


**_Meme HELL_ ** (Wed. 2:04 pm)

 

LanceyLance: oof one more day of classes then its the WEEKEND

Keef: YEET

LanceyLance: anyone wanna hang this week? I wanna go to the beach or something

Keef: i’ll go

LanceyLance: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Hunkers: soft

Pidgeotto: whipped

Keef: shush

Hunkers: lmao im down

Shaymin: I may or may not be able to join

Hunkers: :O

Hunkers: UM

Hunkers: wHAT

Shaymin: oh, did I not tell you guys? 

Pidgeotto: UHHH?

Shaymin: I finished my classes early for the semester so im on summer break now

Hunkers: BLESS

Shaymin: so im gonna come down for the summer to spend more time with you all. I haven’t seen you all in FOREVER

Pidgeotto: i miss you shayyyyy

Shaymin: i miss you too pidgeeee

AlluraBorealis: SHAY, WHEN YOU GET HERE WE CAN HAVE A GIRLS DAY

Shaymin: OMG YAY

Pidgeotto: ...hey Allura…

AlluraBorealis: yES YOU CAN COME TOO

Pidgeotto: YEET

LanceyLance: well if you’re having a girls night, we can plan a guys night. That way pidge can come with us too

Pidgeotto: im cryin in the club

Keef: we love you pidge <3333

Hunkers: <333

Shewwo: <333

LanceyLance: <333

Memethew: <33333333333

AlluraBorealis: <3333

Shaymin: <3333

Pidgeotto: wAIT NO WHATS HAPPENING.

Pidgeotto: SO MUCH LOVE

LanceyLance: TAKE IT

Keef: ACCEPT OUR LOVE

Hunkers: LET US LOVE AND SUPPORT OUR VALID NON BINARY FRIEND

AlluraBorealis: YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN AND WE LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT

Memethew: NOTHING BUT RESPECT FOR  _ MY  _ YOUNGER SIBLING

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
  


* **_New message from Razzle Dazzle_ ** * 

 

Razzle Dazzle: Hey ^_^

Mullet Boi: hi <3

Razzle Dazzle: so I have a small question

Mullet Boi: I suppose i have a medium answer

Razzle Dazzle: would you want to spend more time together this weekend? If you arent busy?

Mullet Boi: sure! Im free all weekend, what did you have in mind?

Razzle Dazzle: you could spend the weekend in our dorm in my room if you want. Hunk and Pidge share a room so my room has an extra bed. We could go stargazing again tonight or tomorrow night, we can watch tv or movies, and of course we have the beach on saturday. I guess just bond a little more. I know we are already close, but I just want to be with you more

Mullet Boi: you’re so soft omg what the heckie

Mullet Boi: yes that sounds AMAZING

Razzle Dazzle: BLESS

Mullet Boi: I just wanna cuddle you more. You’re so warm and protecting,,,,and when im in your arms i feel????? Safe??? And wanted????

Razzle Dazzle: STOP IM GONNA CRY THATS SO CUTE 

Razzle Dazzle: YOU ARE SAFE AND WANTED WITH ME. I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU, YOU KNOW THIS

Mullet Boi: WELL YEAH I DO, BUT VALIDATION AND REASSURANCE IS ALWAYS GOOD

Razzle Dazzle: U RITE

Mullet Boi: when do you get out of class for the day?

Razzle Dazzle: I have physics until 3:30 today.

Mullet Boi: bet, I’ll come by your class and we can walk to the cafe together and bring some food back to your dorm

Razzle Dazzle: that sounds nice. Sounds like a plan ^_^

Mullet Boi: okayigottagobutyouresupersmartandveryhandsomeilikeyourfaceokaybye

Razzle Dazzle: YOU CANT JUST DO THIS TO ME IM IN CLASS AND JUST SMILED LIKE AN IDIOT AND NOW PEOPLE ARE ASKING IF IM OKAY

Mullet Boi: SUFFER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Keith and Lance stop being so pure and cute? N O P E


	7. Does Klance is gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit a dOUBLE UPDATE DAY, YEET.
> 
> i hope yall like Langst with a side of fluffy Klance cus HERE WE GO

* **_New message from Mullet Boi_ ** * (Fri. 8:05 am)

 

Mullet Boi: Hey where did you go? I woke up and you weren’t in the room. 

Razzle Dazzle: just taking a quick walk. Had to call my mom.

Mullet Boi: Everything alright?

Razzle Dazzle: no:::))

Razzle Dazzle: I had to call my mom and give her an update on my grades this semester

Razzle Dazzle: and she wasn’t happy.

Mullet Boi: if you need help studying I can help!!

Razzle Dazzle: thats the thing. I study all the time. I go for tutoring and extra help. And no matter what, i still fail exams.

Razzle Dazzle: this fucKING SUCKS.

Razzle Dazzle: IM TRYING MY ABSOLUTE HARDEST. I DO MY WORK ON TIME, I STUDY, I TAKE NOTES, IM TRYING MY BEST AND NO MATTER WHAT ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH

Razzle Dazzle: it just SUCKS knowing that im failing right now. I want to stay in college with all my friends and work hard for the degree, but its just so emotionally straining.

Razzle Dazzle: all my life I have felt like an idiot. That im not good enough to succeed. That no matter what I do I will never be good enough to accomplish anything. 

Mullet Boi: i am so sorry you are going through this. You are not an idiot. You are one of the smartest people i know, and im not just saying that. You teach me things i never knew about before. You have helped so many people. You have so many people who care about you.

Razzle Dazzle: im sorry for yelling about this,,,,just feeling stressed.

Mullet Boi: its okay. I am here for you whenever you need to talk. 

Razzle Dazzle: thank you <33\. Im walking back to the dorm, i’ll be there soon.

  
  


As Lance entered his room, he was greeted with a sleepy Keith, laying in Lance’s bed, wearing Lance’s favorite jacket. “Good morning” Keith yawned. 

 

“Good morning! Sorry again for all those messages this early in the morning” Lance apologized.

 

“Hey hey hey, no need to apologize. College is very stressful, I understand. You can always rant to me” Keith said with a smile. 

 

“It just sucks feeling this way” Lance began to say as he walked over to Keith, joining him on his bed and cuddling next to him. “Obviously I am smart enough to get into college, but why am I not smart enough to stay  _ in _ college. I just don’t want to let anyone down. This is a lot of pressure and I just want to get a degree” Lance spoke in a soft voice, as to not wake Pidge or Hunk up.

 

“You got into this school for a reason. You belong here. Maybe you just need better studying habits. Or you can always ask for additional time for exams” Keith exclaimed.

 

“Yeah. I’ll just email my professors and ask to meet with them next week. And maybe I can ask Pidge and Hunk, and even yourself, to help me?” Lance questioned.

 

“I'd be more than happy to help you Lance. Wouldn’t want to be in this school without you.” Keith finished his statement with a small kiss on Lance’s forehead. “So, what's the game plan for today?”

 

“I was thinking we could spend the day here today, relax a little. Maybe play video games. Then go out for dinner later? Maybe with the group, or just us if you want.” Lance began to sit up and walk towards his closet, grabbing fresh new clothes for the day. “You can wear something of mine if you want! You look cute in my clothes” Lance said with a slight smirk, making Keith flustered.

 

“Laaance, it's too early to be cute.”

 

“It’s never too early to compliment you. Now come on, let's get dressed. I’ll go change in the bathroom, you can change in here.” Lance grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room, leaving Keith all alone in the bedroom. 

 

_ I have to make him feel better,  _ Keith thought to himself.  _ This needs to be Lance appreciation day.  _

  
  
  


* **_Keef_ ** added  **_Pidgeotto, Hunkers, AlluraBorealis, Shewwo_ ** , and  **_Memethew_ ** to a new conversation*

 

* **_Keef_ ** named the conversation  **_Lance Appreciation Day_ ** * (Fri, 8:30 am)

 

Keef: good morning and welcome to my TED talk

Hunkers: Keith, Pidge and I are in the other room. Why not just walk over?

Keef: CUS THIS NEEDS TO BE A SECRET NOW SHUSH.

Keef: Lance is feeling kinda down and I want him to feel better. Can we all agree to be nice to him today? No teasing, ESPECIALLY ABOUT HIS INTELLIGENCE BECAUSE I WILL KILL SOMEONE

Pidgeotto: okay this must be serious :(

Shewwo: Is he alright?

Keef: he is just feeling kinda shitty because of his grades right now

Keef: and I want him to know that he  _ is _ smart 

AlluraBorealis: :(

Memethew: I will be on my best behavior today, I’m 100% serious. 

Pidgeotto: wow, matt didn’t use any memes or make any jokes

Memethew: Lance is our friend and he deserves to be treated with respect. If he wants us to stop treating him like he is stupid, I will. We all can and we all will

Keef: I love this group so much

Memethew: this isn’t a group

Memethew: this is a family

Pidgeotto: OHANA

Hunkers: FAM

Shewwo: SQUAD

AlluraBorealis: I guess I love you all

Keef: <3333

  
  


**_Meme HELL_ ** (Fri, 8:45 am)

 

Pidgeotto: GOOD MORNING HAPPY FRIDAY

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS THE WEEKEND

Keef: yeet

AlluraBorealis: what is everyone doing today? 

Shewwo: homework 

Memethew: same

Hunkers: same

Pidgeotto: sadly same

Keef: spending the day with someone really cute and nice and amazing

Memethew: we don’t have plans today, keith

LanceyLance: HDSJDHJDFHNF

LanceyLance: first off matt, mood.

LanceyLance: secondly KEITH KOGANE YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME ITS TOO EARLY

Keef: suffer with my AFFECTION

Shaymin: I wake up to yall being gay

Shaymin: without ME

Hunkers: THERE’S MY BEAUTIFUL GODDESS

Memethew: Hunk im right here 

Pidgeotto: matt i stg

LanceyLance: anyways i need to know who wants to go to the beach tomorrow?

Shewwo: its the end of April….its kinda cold for the beach

Memethew: true

Hunkers: yeah, it doesn’t get really warm here until May

LanceyLance: alright i guess no beach day then.

LanceyLance: I guess I can spend my Saturday with someone else then ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: HHSHGDHFG

Hunkers: LANCE YOU’RE GONNA BREAK HIM

LanceyLance: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pidgeotto: GONNA BLOCK

LanceyLance: nO

 

* **_New message from Mullet Boi_ ** * (Wednesday, 7:55 pm)

 

Mullet Boi: Hey is everything okay? I haven’t heard from you since Saturday night :(

Razzle Dazzle: nahnot really dsjdfhadfafdsf

Mullet Boi: whats wrong? Where are you?

Razzle Dazzle: my dormfd. Bathreoom flor. cryifgn

Mullet Boi: why? Hold on im on my way

Razzle Dazzle: failed anothjer qiuz. Talked to professorss and they told me they cant help at this point

Razzle Dazzle: so now im destinewd for fasiolure

Razzle Dazzle: i cant breahe p[ls hurry im cryinbg and my anzixetry is rerally high rightnow

Mullet Boi: stay there. Drink some water. I’m on my way 

Razzle Dazzle: can you still talk to me whikle yiu get here

Razzle Dazzle: i need a distracvtoin

Mullet Boi: yes i can be a distraction for you. How is that TV show going? The one you told me about friday?

Razzle Dazzle: you mean RuPaul’s Drag rAcce? Good, almost over. Finbale is in two weeks

Mullet Boi: is the person you like going to win? Aquaria?

Razzle Dazzle: I hope so. She os tjhe best this sewason 

Mullet Boi: thats good. She deserves to win. Ive seen her makeup, she is very talented

Razzle Dazzle: how far away are you

Mullet Boi: im here. I ran. Open up pls

Razzle Dazzle: well you see it all started when I was a child and my brothers used to make fun of me

Mullet Boi: babe i meant the door

  
  


Lance opened the door to a sweaty Keith. It looks like he ran all the way across campus. Keith immediately walked in and grabbed Lance, and held him tight. “It’s okay. I’m here now.” Keith said softly. Lance hugged him tightly and began to cry. 

 

“I’m trying my best. I really am. Why am I NOT GOOD ENOUGH” Lance began to shout. Keith looked at him straight into his dark ocean blue eyes. 

 

“Hey. Listen.  _ You _ are good enough. Your intelligence does  _ not  _ define your worth. You are  _ important _ . You are  _ still _ a _ good person _ . I enjoy spending time with you. I feel so much better by your side. You make me feel happy, and wonderful, and safe and loved. I love you Lance Mcclain.” It took a second for Keith to realise what he had just said.

Lance sniffled and looked shocked at Keith. “W-what?”

 

“I uh, I don’t know if its too soon to say that or if I just scared you but I just wanted you to know how special you ar-” Keith was cut off by a kiss from Lance. He held the other boy tightly. “Do we always do this?” Keith chuckled. 

 

“Confess our feelings, ramble, and then kiss? Seems like it.” Lance whispered. 

 

“I mean it Lance. I love you. You are my best friend. You are the only person in my life who makes me feel this way.” Keith and Lance held each other tightly. “Let me spend the night with you. I’ll wake you up in time for class, and I’ll make sure you aren’t stressed out.”

 

Lance liked the idea of this. Everytime him and Keith spend the night together, it feels as if time doesn’t exist, like the whole universe was created for just them. Keith helped Lance walk to his bed, and the two climbed in together. As Lance wrapped his arms around Keith to cuddle him tightly, Keith kissed Lance on his forehead. This was one of Lance’s favorite ways to be kissed. 

 

“Hey, before we go to bed, I have a question” Lance asked softly.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” Keith questioned.

 

“Well, we’ve been on a few dates now, and clearly we both love each other, and we have known each other for years now. So I was wondering, do you want to be my boyfriend?” As soon as those words left his mouth, Lance’s heart began to race. Keith sat himself up and looked directly in Lance’s eyes as he said, “Lance Mcclain, I would love to be your boyfriend.” The two sealed their new relationship with a kiss. 

  
  


**_Meme HELL_** (Wed, 8:34 pm)

 

Pidgeotto: Lance,,,,my dude,,,my pal my homie are you still alive,,,,,

LanceyLance: oh shit waddup

Hunkers: HE LIVES

Shewwo: oh yeah thats why the chat has been so quite these few days

Keef: Im with him, he is very much alive

LanceyLance: “im with him” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) should we tell them

Keef: well now we have to

Pidgeotto: HMMMM???

AlluraBorealis: ????

Memethew: NANI?!!

Keef: Lance asked me to be his boyf and i said yes

Shewwo: boyf?

Keef: short for boyfriend

Shewwo: oh lit

Shewwo: wAIT WHAT

Shewwo: LANCE MCCLAIN SO HELP ME IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER

LanceyLance: I DONT PLAN TOO??????? I LOVE HIM?????

Keef: haha gay

Keef: oh wait

LanceyLance: bye

LanceyLance: Bi*

Pidgeotto: hhhhhhhggggg and thus, Klance was born

Keef: klance?

Keef: is THAT OUR SHIP NAME?

Hunkers: maybe_so.gif

LanceyLance: ITS JUST A K IN FRONT OF MY NAME

Memethew: weLL ITS CATCHY AND ITS TOO LATE TO CHANGE IT

Shewwo: you made a ship name for them??

AlluraBorealis: oh calm down Shatt

Memethew: NANI?!?!

Pidgeotto: NO ONE HERE SPEAKS JAPANESE MATT, STOP

Shewwo: Ahem? 

Pidgeotto: oh dats rite sry

Keef: i know some Japanese. But i see nani a lot on social media.

Pidgeotto: I guess some weebs only know a few words lmao

Keef: yeah ahahahah *looks directly at the writer of this fanfic, in the style of The Office*

LanceyLance: I cant believe I can finally say I have a boyfriend, wowee

Keef: say wowee again and you wont be saying you have a boyfriend

LanceyLance: (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

Keef: ╭∩╮(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)ᕗ

LanceyLance: love youuuuu

Pidgeotto: oh god the Gay is happening

Hunkers: Does Klance is gay?

Pidgeotto: I guess so

LanceyLance: alright I have class in the morning and I wanna talk with Boyf IRL bye GOODNIGHT

Pidgeotto: goodnight 

Hunkers: night

Shewwo: night

Memethew: SEE YALL IN THE AM

Keef: gn <3

AlluraBorealis: sleep tight

Shaymin: hey guys what did i miss

Shaymin: fUCK I GOT HERE AS SOON AS YOU ALL GO TO BED

Shaymin: good night I guess <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA OKAY SO Lance this chapter was written directly about me in college. its how i felt this past semester and thought Lance should go through the same thing i did so dont hate me too much LMAO
> 
> i love fluffy klance so much WOW I LOVE ROMANCE.


	8. i told myself id stop writing langst but hERE WE ARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall like Langst cus i got it.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of violence, emotional and physical abuse.   
> This chapter was hard to write because i love lance so much. 
> 
> SUMMARY: Matt and Shiro plan a date, the group gets ready for finals and summer vacation, and Lance has an emotional breakdown (twice in one fic lmao sorry). oh also some slight klance but nothing too big okay bye dont hate me.

 

* **_new message from Memethew_ ** * (Thurs. 11:32 am) 

 

Memethew: kashiiiiii

Shewwo: Mattttt

Memethew: I have a question :3

Shewwo: oh neptune….

Memethew: its nothing bad i swear

Memethew: i was wondering if you wanted to maybe

Memethew: go on a date this Friday?

Shewwo: That would be lovely! A nice way to make up for our last date

Memethew: yeAH CAN WE GO SOMEWHERE KLANCE WONT BE

Shewwo: are you actually using their ship name now?

Memethew: why not? Their ship name is better than ours

Shewwo: / _ sigh _ /, i know. “Shatt”

Memethew: :/

Shewwo: anyways yes Friday would be fantastic. What did you have in mind?

Memethew: order take out, watch a movie maybe, and kinda just,,,,talk? And spend some alone time together (but not like that)

Shewwo: that sounds perfect. <3

Memethew: <33

  
  
  


**_Meme HELL_ ** (Thurs. 12:05 pm)

 

LanceyLance: hey guYS GUESS WHAT

 

**_*LanceyLance changed the name of the conversation to FINALS WEEK*_ **

 

LanceyLance: iTS GONNA BE MAY (☞⌐▀͡ ͜ʖ͡▀ )☞

Pidgeotto: Lance,,,,,it IS may,,,dude its May 3rd,,,,wyd..

LanceyLance: i FORGOT TO MAKE THE JOKE AND I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD BE TOO LATE, LET ME LIVE

Hunkers: oH SHIT FINALS.

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Memethew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: congrats to the four of you on surviving your freshman year of college!

Memethew: it only gets worse from here on out

AlluraBorealis: i wanna correct him and say he is wrong, but for once he is right sadly lmao yall fucked

Hunkers: some more than others lmao

Keef: ???

Pidgeotto: ????

LanceyLance: ????

Hunkers: ╭∩╮(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)ᕗ i said what i said

LanceyLance: right,,,,,but who are you talking about

Hunkers: idk Lance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LanceyLance: um

LanceyLance: okay

 

* **_LanceyLance has left the conversation_ ** *

 

Hunkers: wAIT SHIT 

Pidgeotto: HUNK

Keef: I’m right next to him. I’m gonna calm him down. Don't add him back yet

Shewwo: hey hunk :)

Memethew: you kinda :) forgot :) about :) lance appreciation day :) didnt you :)

Hunkers: I’m so sorry im running back to the dorm now

Keef: wait not yet, he needs to be alone. I dont want anyone else to see him like this :(

  
  


Lance threw his phone across his room and stormed off. “I’m TIRED OF THIS. First my own thoughts, now MY BEST FRIEND. I GET IT, I'M STUPID” Lance yelled as he walked around his apartment. Keith tried his best to calm him down.

 

“Hey hey hey, babe, look at me, please.” This immediately got Lances attention. “I honestly don’t think Hunk meant to hurt you. Just breathe. Look at me. I’m right here.  _ You _ know you are smart.  _ I _ know you are smart. We  _ all _ know you are smart.” Keith immediately brought Lance in for a hug. “Hunk is on his way over to apologize in person okay? He knows he messed up.”

 

Lance seemed to calm down almost instantly. “Yeah…..okay. I’m just going to lay down for now.”

 

It wasn’t too much longer til Hunk came running into the apartment. “Where is he?!” the tall husky man yelled. Keith pointed to Lance’s bed, and Hunk began running to him. He approached Lance’s queen sized bed, when he jumped on top of the cuban boy and screamed, “I’M SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UPSET. I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE SMART AND I DIDN’T MEAN WHAT I SAID, I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE FUNNY. WE ALL LOVE YOU. YOU ARE SMART ENOUGH TO BE HERE IM SORRYYYYY.” As much as Lance loved this, it slightly annoyed him, but in a good way.

“Okay okay! OKAY! Get off! I’m fine i’m fine!” Lance yelled as he managed to push Hunk off. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean to hurt me and you clearly feel bad. Just….try not to poke fun at sensitive topics next time. I love ya man.”

 

“I love ya too buddy.” The two hugged it out, and agreed to back off of Lance from now on. 

 

 

**_FINALS WEEK (_ ** Thurs, 12:35 pm **_)_ **

 

* **_Keef added LanceyLance to the conversation*_ **

 

LanceyLance: all is good, please move on to a different topic <3

Pidgeotto: bet. heY MATT WHERE IS THE $50 YOU OWE ME?

Memethew: Owo

Memethew: what ever do you meab

Memethew: mean*

Pidgeotto: meab

LanceyLance: meab

Hunkers: meab

Keef: meab

AlluraBorealis: meab

Shewwo: meab

Memethew: MY OWN TRUE LOVE

Memethew: I AM, HOW YOU SAY, BETRAYED

Keef: thats,,,,,exactly how you say it,,,,

Pidgeotto: EITHER GIVE ME MY MONEY OR MEET ME IN THE PIT

Pidgeotto: THE CHOICE IS YOURS  _ HOLT _

Memethew: BRING IT ON, _ HOLT _

Keef: my bet is on Holt

LanceyLance: which one?

Keef: yes

LanceyLance: i fucking love you oh my god

Keef: teehee (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

LanceyLance: you know what nevermind 

Keef: hmph :(

LanceyLance: love uuuuu UWU

Shaymin: so much has happened whaT HAVE I MISSED. 

Shaymin: IM AT WORK BUT IM ON MY BREAK HELLO EVERYONE

Hunkers: SHAY

Hunkers: WHAT A WOMAN

Pidgeotto: I STAN ONE (1) WOMAN

LanceyLance: HAY SHAY

Shaymin: oHS HIT HI GUYS, WASN'T EXPECTING ALL THIS LOVE

Pidgeotto: YOU DESERVE IT

Keef: NOW TAKE IT

Shaymin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: it's too early to be screaming wtf

Keef: shiro its past noon

Shewwo: i said what i said

AlluraBorealis: i'm off to study now. My first final is monday. Need to be prepared if im gonna GET MY DEGREE

Memethew: same

Shewwo: same

Pidgeotto: i can't believe you all are graduating and leaving us ALREADY

Shewwo: im not leaving

AlluraBorealis: same???

Memethew: uh yeah??? We aren't leaving lmao

Keef: ex plane 

Shewwo: im going for my masters

AlluraBorealis: and i'm going for my doctorate

Memethew: i too am going for my masters

Pidgeotto: what are y’alls majors again?

Shewwo: double majoring in Engineering and Science

Memethew: Engineering

AlluraBorealis: Political science

Hunkers: N I C E

Keef: thats awesome! 

Shewwo: you guys never told us your majors (minus keith, of course i know his lmao)

Pidgeotto: electrical engineering 

Hunkers: ^ same

LanceyLance: undeclared at the moment 

Keef: undeclared at the moment as well but leaning towards some kind of martial arts job.

Shaymin: Double majoring in Political Science and Biology

AlluraBorealis: very nice! At anytime we are all here to help with anything

Shewwo: never hesitate to ask

Memethew: meh, i can't help lmao y'all fucked

Shewwo: matt

Memethew: yes daddy 

Pidgeotto: nO

Shewwo: *sigh*

Memethew: lmao jk i can help i guess

Hunkers: i honestly can't wait for summer,,,,,no classes for almost 4 months BLESS

LanceyLance: aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA SAME

AlluraBorealis: i'm excited as well. My godfather invited me to my family beach house for the entire summer.

Shewwo: lucky

AlluraBorealis: i mean you’re all lucky cus i'm inviting you all

Keef: wHAT

LanceyLance: SHDFGSHDF

Pidgeotto: SJSJSJSJS

Hunkers: oH MY GOD

Shaymin:  _ HEY NOW, HEY NOW _

Memethew:  _ THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF _

Shewwo: thank you so much Allura! That’s very kind of you!

AlluraBorealis: i thought it would be a nice vacation for us all. And we can all spend the summer together????? Bless???

LanceyLance: which means i get to spend the summer with a really cute guy UwU

Memethew: im flattered but im taken

Keef: hhhHHHGHGHJDSHFKSJ

Keef: wAIT A MINUTE LANCE DHSJDSHAJDF YOU CANT JUST SJAKDJHDJHFDS 

Hunkers: Lance you broke your boyfriend

Pidgeotto: mATT SHDJHDFJHJ YOU BETTER STOP WITH THAT JOKE

Memethew: never ( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬

Shewwo: im also excited to spend time with a really cute guy

LanceyLance: shiro im flattered but im taken by your brother

Pidgeotto: JDSAHJHHSFDJFH

Memethew: SAHFDBSHF MY JOKE

Keef: i hate this sjdhdafd

Keef: this chat is cursed

Shaymin: it entertains me while on break

Shaymin: heh

Shaymin: oH FUCK MY BREAK ENDED 10 MINUTES AGO GOTTA BLAST

Shaymin: ᕕ( T ʖ̯ T)ᕗ

  
  


* **_New message from Mullet Boi_ ** * (Thurs, 6:47 pm)

 

Mullet Boi: hey :)

Razzle Dazzle: one sec

 

* ** _Razzle Dazzle_** _changed_ ** _Mullet Boi’_** _s name to_ ** _Keith <3_***

 

Keith<3: HSHDSDFHG

 

* **_Keith <3_ ** _ changed  _ **_Razzle Dazzle_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Lance <3_ ** *

 

Lance<3: i love you 

Keith<3: i love you too <333

Lance<3: you want to study together? For finals?

Keith<3: sure! We could always get a small group together? Just you, me, Hunk, and Pidge?

Lance<3: Yeah, i’ll ask them

Lance<3: they said sure, come on over!

Keith<3: omw

  
  


 

When Keith arrived, he was greeted with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all organized in their living room. Notebooks, binders, color coded flashcard, you name it. It was all there. Keith walked in and found a spot right next to Lance. He couldn’t help but blush when sitting next to him. Being with Lance is the best thing that could have happened to Keith.

 

“Come on Lance, you know this one! We’ve studied it all semester! One of the United States secret weapon during World War II was….?” Hunk asked Lance. Lance has been trying his best, but no matter what, he always ends up distracted.

 

“Um….um...give me a minute I know this…..” Lance paused, leaving an awkward silence. They must have been studying for quite some time, because Keith could see how impatient Hunk was getting.

 

“Dude, you know this! It’s so easy, come ON!” Hunk shouted, causing Lance to flinch. Keith took note of this.

 

“Dude CHILL OUT! I clearly don’t know this one, so just move on!” Lance pleaded. 

 

“NO! We’re not MOVING ON UNTIL YOU GET THIS!” Hunks voice was getting louder.

 

“STOP SHOUTING AT ME, YOU’RE MAKING THINGS WORSE. YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE BEING YELLED AT.” As Lance continued to shout, Keith could tell things were escalating way too quickly. He noticed Lance’s hands were starting to shake, and his eyes were slowly filling with tears.

 

“Ugh, FINE. The answer was women. America’s secret weapon during WWII were the women. See?! Read the flashcard!” Hunk waved the card in Lance’s face. “Memorize it!”

 

Keith did not like how Lance was being treated. Surely Hunk knew he was getting aggressive, but he didn’t know what to say. Hunk reached for another flashcard, and began to read the question. Lance’s mind had to have been elsewhere, because he heard almost nothing except Hunk yelling once again.

 

“Dude PAY ATTENTION!” Hunk yelled as he raised his hand with a flashcard in it, looking as if he was going to strike and hit Lance. Lance noticed immediately and covered his head and began to cry. What came out of Lance’s mouth next left the whole room silent and in shock.

 

“DAD, PLEASE DONT!”

  
  
  


Silence.

  
  
  
  


 

Guilt.

  
  
  
  


 

Sorrow.

  
  
  


 

Hunk finally broke the silence. “....Lance? Are you okay?” Hunk asked softly. Lance had realized what he said, and before he could speak, he broke down into tears. Snotty, gross, emotional tears. Keith held him tightly. Pidge had to take off their glasses to wipe away the tears forming. Hunk’s face was filled with despair and regret. How could he forgot that Lance’s father used to beat him. “Lance I-.......I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to trigger you….” Hunk immediately moved next to Lance and squeezed him tight for a hug. Snot and tears were running down Lance’s face. The anger in Hunks voice, and the motion of his arms getting ready to strike, seemed all too familiar to Lance. 

 

There were days when Lance was little, that his father would come home drunk and in a fit of rage, would take his anger out on Lance. Whether it was for not putting his toys away,  _ getting a bad grade _ , or forgetting to help clean up the house. At this moment, it had clicked in Lance’s brain. That’s why he was upset about failing his classes. He didn’t want to get beat again. Pidge, Hunk, and Keith all held Lance tightly, but not so tight that Lance wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

 

After a few minutes had passed, Lance’s breathing returned to normal. He realized how disgusting he looked from the snot and tears. “I’ll um, I’ll be right back. I gotta clean up.” Lance said as he excused himself to his bathroom. Pidge looked towards Keith, with a worried look. “I’ll explain later” Pidge whispered. Keith was worried for Lance. He wanted to protect him, and make him feel happy, but he didn’t know how. Without thinking, Keith stood up and went directly to Lance’s bathroom and walked in. 

 

“Woah DUDE. Knock first!” Lance yelled as Keith entered. “I could have been doing my business.” 

 

“Um. yeah, sorry. Look, I don’t know the full story, but from what I gathered, I can tell you’re hurt. Emotionally. I want you to know that I am always here for you. I want to help you get over what just happened. When you’re ready to, I’d love to talk about this if you want” Keith said with a reassuring look. This brought joy to Lance’s face.

 

“I’d love that. Maybe sometime this week you can spend the night and we can talk about it. Pidge and Hunk know more about what happened, so they can help us talk about it as well.” Lance never knew he could have this much love and support in his life. His amazing best friends, and an amazing boyfriend. It almost made the pain go away instantly. 

 

Lance and Keith both exited the bathroom, and rejoined Pidge and Hunk. The group decided to call it a night, as it has already become a little too much for everyone. As everyone cleaned up, Lance grabbed Keith by the arm. “Hey….spend the night?” Lance whispered. Keith responded with a simple nod. He knew Lance was still feeling emotional, and wanted to support him through this. “Great. I have some extra clothes you can borrow.”

 

“At this point, I’ll have borrowed half of your closet.” Keith joked.

 

“What can I say, you look hot in my clothes” Lance said with a sly smirk, causing Keith to blush and fluster up. 

 

“Babeee, stop!” Keith whispered while covering his rosy red cheeks. 

 

The two slipped into their pajamas, and crawled into Lance’s bed. As always, the lovers managed to fall asleep in each others arms. Despite tonights emotional events, Lance fell asleep peacefully, knowing he had Keith to protect him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI DONT HATE ME IM SORRY FOR HURTING OUR SWEET BOY LIKE THAT BUT ITS GONNA GET BETTER FOR HIM I SWEAR.


	9. And So It Begins part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over, and summer is HERE! The gang are now staying at Allura's family beach home for the summer. This will be one unforgettable trip.......

**_FINALS WEEK_ ** (Thurs, 12:05 pm)

 

LanceyLance: aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FINALS ARE OVERRRRRRR

Pidgeotto: SUMMER

Hunkers: SUMMER

Keef: _SUMMER_

Memethew: **_SUMMER_ **

Shaymin: **_SUMMER_ **

Shewwo: S U M M E R

AlluraBorealis: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keef: WHAT TIME IS IS

Pidgeotto: TIME OF OUR LIVES

LanceyLance: ITS OUR VACATION

AlluraBorealis: I hope yall have already packed or at least started too

Pidgeotto: im all set

Hunkers: same

Shewwo: Keith and I are all good!

Memethew: im gucci

LanceyLance: oh so thats what i forgot

AlluraBorealis: LANCE

LanceyLance: im JOKING

LanceyLance: im all good lmao

AlluraBorealis: GOOD

AlluraBorealis: so one last time so NO ONE FORGETS

AlluraBorealis: here are the room assignments for the beach house

AlluraBorealis: sleeping in the first floor bedroom facing the ocean are Pidge and myself

Pidgeotto: NICE

AlluraBorealis: in the first floor bedroom facing the street will be Hunk and Shay

Shaymin: <3333

Hunkers: UwU

Pidgeotto: who let the furry in

Keef: SJSJSJJS

AlluraBorealis: sleeping in the upstairs bedroom on the right side of the house are Lance and Keith

Keef: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LanceyLance: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: JSJSJSJS

LanceyLance: drift compatible

AlluraBorealis: which leaves, last but not least, Shiro and Matt in the upstairs bedroom to the left

Memethew: alone time with daddy

Pidgeotto: nO

Memethew: alone time to do the do with daddy

Pidgeotto: _NO_

Memethew: alone time to get my di

* **_Memethew_ ** has been kicked from the conversation*

Keef: JASDSJD

Hunkers: he was killed before he could finish

Shewwo: I hate blocking out my own boyfriend but

LanceyLance: SCREENSHOTTED

Pidgeotto: SAVED

Shaymin: BETRAYAL

* **_Shewwo_ ** has added **_Memethew_ ** to the conversation*

Memethew: SJWDDASHJSFH

Pidgeotto: (1) attachment: betrayal.png

Memethew: TAKASHI

Hunkers: whAT

Pidgeotto: HIS FULL NAME IS WHAT?!?!?

Keef: Takashi Shirogane

AlluraBorealis: WHATSDYHTGJHFJSE

LanceyLance: NANI

Shewwo: *sigh*

Memethew: HOW COULD MY OWN LOVE

Shewwo: i did it FOR love

Pidgeotto: can i at least grab popcorn if yall are gonna fight here

Keef: i’ll get the butter

Hunkers: i’ll get the salt

LanceyLance: dont bother, Matt has enough of it

Shaymin: LANCEHBSDHHGFSD

Keef: I LOVE ONE (1) MAN

Memethew: SHJADHASJFDH

AlluraBorealis: ANYWAYS STOP THE FIGHTING I HAVE SOME NEWS

Pidgeotto: yes go on

AlluraBorealis: yall can drive over whenever you want lmao. We have everything we need already. And dont worry about blankets or pillows etc, we have everything.

Keef: oh worm?

AlluraBorealis: yes, worm, indeed

Shewwo: I’ll be driving myself, Matt, and Klance in my car

AlluraBorealis: and I shall be driving myself, Hunk, and Pidge in mine

Shaymin: and I shall begin driving ASAP cus im further away from yall. It should take me about an hour to get there.

LanceyLance: bet bet bet bet

AlluraBorealis: alright SEE EVERYONE SOON

  


*New message from **_Keith <3_ *** (Thurs, 1:30 pm)

 

Keith<3: hai

Lance<3: babe im right next to you in the car

Keith<3: yeah but i dont feel like talking in front of Shiro and Matt

Lance<3: mood

Keith<3: anyways im really excited for this. A whole summer with friends, family, and my boyfriend

Lance<3: you’RE SO SOFT

Keith<3: DEAL WITH IT

Lance<3: I SHALL. BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU’RE SOFT

Keith<3: FUCK SHIRO JUST GAVE ME A DIRTY LOOK BECAUSE IM SMILING SO HARD

Lance<3: heheheh. Suffer

Keith<3: im happy you get a nice vacation away from school. Time for you to relax and enjoy yourself

Lance<3: aaaaaAAHHHH I KNOW

Lance<3: im so excited :D

Keith<3: oh shit we here already OOF

Lance<3: LIT, LETS GO UNPACK

Keith<3: kk i love you

Lance<3: hhhHHHHG YOU STOP THAT

Keith<3: NEVER

  


As Shiro pulled into Allura’s driveway, Keith admired the beautiful summer home. The smell of the ocean, the warm summer breeze, it all felt welcoming. The beach house was lovely. Three stories, beautiful exterior design. Lots of windows, which would be great in the evening when watching the sunset. Keith opened his door, stepping out into the warm sunlight.

 

Moving to the trunk to fetch his belongings, he noticed Lance’s beautiful complexion in the summer sun. He had little freckles on his shoulders, and some were beginning to form on his forehead. Being the gentlemen that he is, Lance grabbed Keith’s luggage, in addition to his own. “Babe!” whined Keith, “I can get my things!”

 

“I know, but I want to help. You go on in and take a look around, I’ll bring our things in” Lance exclaimed, while struggling to carry the suitcases. “I’ll bring yours first, and then I’ll come back for mine later!”

 

Keith loved how kind and selfless Lance could be. It made him feel special. He began to walk to the front door, and before he could knock, Allura was already standing in the doorway, smiling at the crowd. “Welcome everyone! I’m glad you all had a safe trip!” Allura yelled as she gave Keith a small hug.

 

“Good to see you Allura! Thank you again for having us. Are you sure it’s okay for us to stay for the _entire_ summer?” Keith asked. As much as he loved the chance to spend the entire summer with his friends and family, he couldn’t help but feel like a burden.

 

“Yes of course! My family hardly uses this house anyways. Like I said, my godfather will be here with us so we will be safe and protected. His name is Coran, you’ll be seeing him soon. He went off to the store to pick up some things for tonight's dinner.” As Allura welcomed Keith, Matt, Lance, and Shiro inside, Pidge and Hunk emerged from their room.

 

“Sup nerds! Took you guys long enough” Pidge joking exclaimed.

 

“Hey! I drove as fast and safely as I could!” Shiro defended.

 

“You guys gotta check out the beach! It’s so cool!” Hunk excitedly announced. The gang proceeded to the back of the house, and walked out the sliding glass-screen doors, to which they were greeted with a stunning view of the ocean. A beautiful white sand beach, an aquamarine ocean, and the blissful sounds of the sea. This was looking out to be a fantastic summer. Or….so they all thought.

  


FINALS WEEK (Thurs, 2:45 pm)

 

LanceyLance: oh yeah i knew i forgot something

 

* **_LanceyLance_ ** _changed the name of the conversation to_ **_Summer time_ ** *

 

LanceyLance: thats better

Shaymin: guys i have some slight bad news :(

Hunkers: :(

Keef: is everything okay?

Shaymin: everything is fine there is just a lot of traffic. I wont be there for another hour….

AlluraBorealis: that is perfectly fine! Dinner wont be until 7 pm! Take your time and just be safr

AlluraBorealis: safe*

Keef: safr

Pidgeotto: safr

Shaymin: safr

LanceyLance: safr

Shewwo: safr

Memethew: safr

AlluraBorealis: sdjfhjfhajh anyways shay just drive safe <333

Shaymin <33333

Hunkers: wait are you texting and driving

Shaymin: ….

Hunkers: SHAY PUT DOWN THE PHONE NOW AND BE SAFE LOVE YOU XOXO

Keef: whipped

Hunkers: oh please you’re whipped for Lance

LanceyLance: yeah he is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: sjsjsjsjsjdsjfhdfhh

Pidgeotto: kinky

Keef: nO

LanceyLance: wAIT NO PIDGE

Pidgeotto: heh heh heh

Shewwo: why are we all texting we are LITERALLY IN THE SAME ROOM SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER

Shewwo: PUT DOWN THE PHONES YOU HEATHENS

  


As the group put their phones away, Lance was still staring at his screen with a puzzled look, to which Keith took notice. “Hey Lance, lets go check out our room and unpack!” Keith whispered as the others went their separate ways in the house to unpack.

 

“Sure! Let’s go!” Lance quickly responded as he shoved his phone into his denim short pockets.

 

The two arrived into their room. Beautiful white wallpaper, decorated with beach decor, making the room feel very cosy and relaxing. Lance began to lift the suitcases onto the gorgeous queen sized bed, and unzipped the suitcases. Unpacking together was fun for Keith and Lance. The two split the job up evenly, Lance would take the clothes out from the suitcase, and Keith would hang them up or fold them and place them into a drawer.

 

Once the two were finished, they both fell down onto the bed, exhausted from all the work, and began to fall asleep in each others arms, as usual. It wasn’t until they felt cold water being dumped on their heads that they woke up, to none other than Matthew Holt himself.

 

“Wake up sleepy heads!! It’s time for dinner!” Matt yelled. Had they really been asleep for that long?

 

Keith stretched and yawned, followed by Lance shortly after. The two walked hand in hand to meet the others.

 

“Coran the food smells simply amazing!” A very hungry Shay proclaimed.

 

“Thank you so much for feeding us!” Shiro said politely.

 

“We can’t thank you enough for letting us stay” Pidge thanked.

 

“Sorry we’re late everyone,” Keith began, “we fell asleep, haha..”

 

“No worries!” Allura responded. “Dinner is now served. Please, have a seat!”

 

Keith and Lance sat next to each other, as expected from everyone, as the only two chairs left were next to each other. Everyone began eating the delicious meal prepared by “Coran Coran, the gorgeous man”, a self given nickname to Allura’s godfather. Keith was too focused on eating to notice that Lance had stopped eating, and was obviously staring at his phone again. Keith nudged him lightly. “Is everything okay?” the mullet boy whispered. To his surprise, everything was _not_ okay. Lance looked up at him with tears beginning to form.

 

“I...um...I got a text message…...from my...dad..” Lance whispered with a crack in his voice. The shakey, unsettling voice had worried Keith.

 

“Here, let’s go outside real quick.” Keith whispered as he grabbed Lance’s arm. “Please excuse us, we’ll be right back.” Keith announced to the group.

 

Keith dragged Lance outside onto the porch, and held him close. “What did the text say?” Keith questioned.

 

Lance tried not to cry, but he wasn’t strong enough. “It um…..” He paused. “It said that he is in the hospital….and that he has cancer.”

 

This stunned Keith. Even though he knew of Lance’s dad and what he did in the past, he felt sad for his boyfriend. He didn’t want him to suffer anymore.

 

“Look, I know what he did to me was messed up, but...he’s still my dad, y’know? I’m not sure how to feel about this.” Lance said with teary, glossy eyes.

 

“I understand this is very hard for you. Just try to focus on the positive for now, okay?” Keith tried to reassure Lance that everything would be okay, but his words didn’t seem to be enough.

 

“I’m gonna text him back, just so he knows I love him.” Lance cried.

 

This confused Keith. How could you possibly love a man who abused you. Having someone in your life for so long made it almost impossible to hate them, even if that person hates you.

 

“Okay...Well, I’m here for you if you need to talk about this. We can get through this together.” Keith encouraged.

“I know...thank you. I love you Keith.”

 

“I love you too, Lance.”

 

The two headed back inside to rejoin their friends for dinner, and Lance decided to turn his phone off for now. Any message he gets can wait, he didn’t want to ruin this moment.

  


_To Be Continued……._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was very hard to write towards the end because this literally happened to me in high school and well,,,,, there is more to the story (aka it gets more fucked up hahahahah::::)))) 
> 
> part 2 coming SHORTLY


	10. And So It Begins part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a beach day together! The happy times are interrupted when Lance gets an unexpected phone call. 
> 
> Keith and Lance's relationship takes a new turn.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so the events with Lance are similar to my situation, but in this specific chapter, this is fiction.

 

     The next morning, Lance had woken up to the peaceful sound of the waves crashing, the seagulls chirping, and to the beautiful sight of his sleeping boyfriend. Long black curls sticking to Keith’s face, a soft, gentle smile, as he held Lance’s hand in his sleep. It was another peaceful morning in the summer home. Lance gazed at Keith’s face, and leaned in for a soft, gentle peck on his forehead. As soft as it was, it was enough to wake Keith up.

 

“Morning sunlight!” Lance whispered.  _ Holy gosh didily dangit this boy is cute _ , Lance thought to himself.

 

“Morning moonlight!” Keith whispered back.

 

“Ohohoho? A new nickname, huh? Moonlight...I like it.” Lance loved the cutesy nicknames. Normally he’d think the pet names for couples were cliche, but with Keith, he absolutely loved it. 

 

“I figured, since, y’know, you love stargazing so much. And sunlight makes sense for me, since I like sunsets. Its cute. Just like you.” Keith ended his sentence with a kiss on Lance’s lips, making Lance extremely flustered.

 

“H-hey! You can’t just do this to me, its too early” Lance whined. 

 

“Muahaha, suffer, my love!” 

 

The two lovebirds had decided it was time to get up and get dressed for the day. Lance, sporting a nice pair of jean shorts and a light blue tank top, with some white flip flops, was ready for the groups beach day. Keith, wearing his bright red swim trunks, a black tank top and his black sandals, was eager and ready to spend the day in the sun with the gang. 

  
  


**_Summer time_ ** (Fri, 8:25 am)

 

Pidgeotto: good morning fuckers

Shewwo: language!

AlluraBorealis: i believe that was english

AlluraBorealis: also she said fuckers

Shewwo: *long sigh*

Memethew: MORNIN FU

Memethew: oh, pidge beat me to it.

Pidgeotto: SUFFER

LanceyLance: good morning everyone

Keef: morning ^_^

Shaymin: woah, you too are happy. 

Hunkers: Klance? Happy and  _ mushy _ ? 

AlluraBorealis: in  **_MY_ **   house? 

Pidgeotto: its more likely than you think

LanceyLance: we’re in love and happy LET US LIVE

Keef: i love one (1) man

Hunkers: what are we doing for breakfast? 

AlluraBorealis: Coran will be making us eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage

LanceyLance: EVERYBODY SAY SAUSAGE KEEP IT GOING

Pidgeotto: EGGS, BACON, GRITS, SAUSAGE

Hunkers: nO

Keef: whats happening

Shewwo: a cursed meme

Memethew: a  _ blessed  _ meme

LanceyLance: huehuehuehue

Shaymin: ahhh, the high school memes. Classic.

AlluraBorealis: alright off ya phones and lets all meet up outside for a little bit. Its nice out.

Pidgeotto: oof lemme get dressed

Hunkers: ^

Shaymin: ^

Shewwo: ^

Memethew: ^

AlluraBorealis: alright thats fine lmao i shall be outside. 

  
  


Today was the groups first beach day of the summer. Everything was planned to be perfect! A volleyball net, beach blankets and chairs for everyone, a cooler full of snacks and drinks, and a speaker for nice, relaxing, peaceful music.

  
  


_ HUMP ME! FUCK ME! _

_ Daddy betta make me choke. _

_ HUMP ME! FUCK ME! _

_ My tunnel loves a deepthroat. _

_ (It do) _

 

“LANCE TURN THIS OFF NOW” Keith screamed.

 

“LANCE PUT SOMETHING ELSE ON, IM BEGGING” Shiro plead.

 

“LANCE IM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND FEED YOUR GENITALS TO YOUR LOVED ONES IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THIS SONG NOW” Hunk yelled.

 

“FINE. But you people are NO fun!” Lance whined. Lance turned off the vulgar song, and put on Spotify’s Summer Hits playlist instead. “There, HAPPY?!”

 

The gang went on about their day. Hunk, Pidge, Shay, Keith, and Lance all swam in the ocean, splashing and giggling about. Shiro, Matt, and Allura stayed on dry land, where they laid out to tan and enjoy the sun. Coran was cooking outside, so he could do his job and spend time with the group at the same time. 

 

It all seemed so peaceful and happy. Until, Lance’s phone began to ring. 

 

Shiro noticed the buzzing, and politely called out to Lance. “Hey, Lance! You’re getting a phone call from your Dad!” Unknowingly, Shiro cause the entire group to go silent. Lance slowly walked out from the ocean and answered the phone.

 

“H-hi...dad…” Lance began. He covered his phone and turned to the others. “Hey guys, i’ll be right back…..yeah dad..im here.”

 

Pidge and Hunk looked over to Keith, whose face was turning pale. Realizing others were concerned for him, he reluctantly reassured everyone about the situation. “Don’t worry, everything is fine! I swear!” 

 

Lance’s nerves were definitely starting to affect him. He paused, took a deep breathe, and began speaking. “Look, Dad, I’m on vacation. I know what you said last night was very hard for the both of us, and I just...I need time to deal with this.” 

 

“I know son, I know. Just, hear me out, alright? I don’t know why you act as if I’m some big monster. I have always treated for you and cared for you. I have given you everything in life. I am the reason you’re where you are today. I have always helped you out, and now I need the return. I don’t have enough money for my hospital bills, I just need a little extra to cover the charges. I can repay you once I am able to work again.” Lance’s dad explained. Lance didn’t know how to process all of this. His only father was in the hospital, and of course he wants to help, but he can’t just forget how he was treated in the past.

 

“Look, Dad, I don’t have a lot of money. I’m in college, you know this. I don’t even have a job yet. I can’t help you out, I honestly wish I could.” Lance couldn't help but feel guilty, as if this was his fault. 

 

“Don’t you have money in your savings account for your college fund? You could use some of that and I can repay you.” Mr. Mcclain pleaded. 

 

“But, that money is specifically for school. Papa, you know this! I feel terrible that I can’t help you….” Tears began to fall from Lance’s face.  _ This is all my fault. He’s going to possibly die and this is all my fault.  _

 

“Lance, my boy, if you cannot do this for me, I may never see you again. Please, for your old man, help me out. I love you!” The last three words struck a nerve in Lance’s heart, causing him to lash out.

 

“You don’t love me….YOU NEVER LOVED ME!” He shouted. “The way you treated me as a child, and even throughout high school! You’d come home after spending money we could have used for food and clothes and BEER, you’d beat me! Papa YOU HIT ME. YOU HURT ME.” Lance had no idea that he was now screaming loud enough for the whole group to hear him. “I CAN’T EVEN HANDLE BEING YELLED AT BY ANYONE ANYMORE WITHOUT THINKING ITS YOU. I NEVER HAD A REAL FATHER IN MY LIFE. YOU WERE NO TRUE FATHER TO ME. You would have SHOWN ME LOVE AND SUPPORT, BUT INSTEAD YOU CHOSE ANGER AND HATRED.” Lance was fully crying at this point. “I can’t help the man who never helped me. Goodbye Papa.” Lance hung up and dropped to his knees. Keith immediately came running to his support.

 

“Hey, hey hey hey, look at me. I’m here. We’re all here. We love you.” Keith spoke softly as he embraced Lance in his arms. As Lance lifted his head, he was shocked to see everyone else approaching the two to join the hug.

 

“We love you Lance. We always have, we always will.” Pidge cried.

 

“We know how hard this must be for you, and we’re always here to support you.” Shiro replied. 

 

“Thank you all. I’m sorry for bringing the mood down. Let’s try to enjoy ourselves now.” Lance said as he and the group stood up and began to walk back to their spot. Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist as the others began to walk away.

 

“Hey. You, me, date night. Outside, under the stars. Deal?” Keith asked bashfully. 

 

“Deal. Anything for my starlight.” 

  
  


 

The sun had set, the nightly breaze was picking up, and the stars were shining bright. Keith had laid out candles on the beach, and had a picnic basket just for the two of them. They laid down on their backs as they stargazed, one of their favorite activities together. 

 

“Look, I know this all must be tough. The thing with your dad. Just know, we’re all here for you okay? You can tell us anything. You don’t have to keep secrets from us, especially not me.” Keith whispered. He truly cared about Lance. Anytime Lance was feeling down, Keith wanted to be there to pick him back up. 

 

“I know babe, I know. I just wish you all didn’t baby me like this, y’know? Like, yeah, I get it, you all want to be supportive and helpful, but sometimes I just need to fight my own battles.” Lance defended. 

 

“You don’t have to fight these battles alone! I want to help you and protect you, Lance!” Keith whispered. “I love you, and I want you to be happy!” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “Together, forever. You can fight your battles, and I’ll be right next to you for backup. Always.” 

 

“You gotta stop making me flustered like this, my cheeks hurt.” Lance whined. 

 

“SUFFER WITH MY LOVE, MOONLIGHT. SUFFER!” Keith yelled playfully. 

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Lance asked playfully.

 

“Perhaps you wished upon a star, and now I’m here.” Keith kissed Lance on the lips as he played with his hair. “And here, is where I stay. Next to you.” 

 

“Next to you,” Lance mimicked. “Forever. By your side.” 

 

The two kissed once again, before going back to watching the stars.

  
  


**_Summer Time_** (Fri, 10:15 pm)  

 

Pidgeotto: so while Klance are on their date can we talk shit about them

Shewwo: pidge no

Memethew: pidge yes

Pidgeotto: huehuehue

AlluraBorealis: oh let them be. 

Shaymin: thats no fun

Hunkers: shay nO

Shaymin: shay yes

Keef: shay no

Shaymin: shay YES

Shaymin: oh WAITHDJSHFSJ

Keef: hmph

LanceyLance: let us be gay and happy

Pidgeotto: ugh, i guess

LanceyLance: heheheh

Keef: alright i love being outside with my cute boyfriend, but its cold. Im coming inside 

LanceyLance: yeah you are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: laNCE NO

Shewwo: MY EYES

Memethew: JSHJDHFS

Pidgeotto: OH GOD DAMNIT LANCE

Hunkers: dear god

Shaymin: oof well…..

AlluraBorealis: not in mY SUMMER HOME PLS

LanceyLance: im jOKING JESUS

Keef: we’re gonna talk about this later

LanceyLance: oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keef: no

Pidgeotto: yall nasty 

  
  


Keith stepped into the bedroom, looking for his pajamas to change into. Lance followed shortly after, with the same plan in mind. Keith grabbed a pair of black sleeping shorts, and a white t shirt, while Lance grabbed a blue tank top and a pair of black boxers. “Hey, I can go change in the bathroom if you want?” Lance asked softly.

 

“No, it's fine. We can change together. I think we’re ready for something like this.” Keith blushed as he suggested this. The two are used to sleeping together, and have known each other for quite some time now. Getting changed in the same room is the next step to their intimacy of their relationship. The two slipped into their nightwear and climbed into the bed.

 

Keith looked over to Lance, and could tell something was wrong. “Hey, you okay?” he asked Lance softly.

 

“No, not really. I have a lot on my mind. About my Dad, and my family. I feel….guilty. Like, how can I just enjoy this vacation knowing my father is in the hospital? I doesn’t seem right.” Lance whispered. 

 

“What are you talking about? You’ve been through so much the past year, of course you deserve this! You need this! You’ve been so stressed.” Keith replied.

 

“But it doesn’t same fair! I should be home to help my family cope with this. They probably need me right now and here I am on vacation.” Lance cried.

 

“W-what are you saying?” Keith questioned.

 

“I need to go home. Now. I need to be with my family for this.” Lance shouted.

 

“But what about our summer together?” Keith didn’t mean for this to come out like that…

 

“Our summer? What about my family?! I may hate my dad but my family doesn’t and they need comfort during this! How can you be so selfish!” Lance, following Keith, also didn’t mean for this to come out like that…

 

“Lance that's not what I meant...I-” Keith was quickly cut off but Lance.

 

“No, save it. I’m packing my shit, im leaving. I need my family, not this.” As Lance got out of bed and reached for his suitcase, Keith began to cry.

 

“Lance I’m...I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to sound like that…” Keith defended.

 

“You know what, forget it. It’s fine. Let me just pack in peace.” Lance said, although it was the opposite of what he wanted.  _ You idiot, stop me! Stop me from leaving! Tell me I need to stay!  _ Lance thought to himself.

 

_ Please don’t go….don’t be like the others...stay with me please… _ Keith thought to himself, but he couldn’t open his mouth for some reason.

 

“Lance….I…..I love you..” was the only thing Keith managed to say. Lance zipped his suitcase up, grabbed his phone to call home for a ride, and looked at Keith.

 

“I love you too….Enjoy the summer Keith. I’ll see you later.” was the last thing Lance said to Keith before running outside the house. 

 

Keith looked around the empty room, and instantly felt lost. His comfort, his rock and soul, his boyfriend, gone. The safe feeling he had, gone. Out the door. Tears began to fall from Keith’s eyes. He couldn’t help but cry, and when he did, it was loud. Loud enough for Shiro to come running in. “Keith?! Keith whats wrong? I’m here.” Shiro whispered as he held his brother tightly. 

 

Keith managed to calm himself down, and looked out the bedroom window. “Goodbye, moonlight…” 

  
  


**_To be continued…._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE YALL CRY, IM SORRY SDJKDFJDFH.
> 
> Part 3 coming soon!


	11. And So It Begins part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes home to visit his papa and his family. Lance finds out some shocking news that shakes up his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING LATE, MY SUMMER JOB HAS BEEN TAKING UP MY TIME. anyways, part 3 here we GOOOOO

         The car ride back home was awkward, to say the least. Lance’s mama had picked him up from Allura’s summer home, despite it being Eleven at night. He was too tired and upset to explain what happened. Lance was still processing the fight.  _ Did that really just happen? Are Keith and him broken up? What does this mean for him and his friends?  _

 

This was equally as tough for Keith as it was for Lance. Shiro had ran into Keith’s room when he heard his brother sobbing. Keith was sobbing on the floor. Not just because Lance left, but because Keith was used to his loved ones leaving his life. His father, his mother, and now, Lance. 

 

“Keith? KEITH?! What’s wrong? I’m here, calm down!” Shiro yelled as he comforted Keith. Keith couldn’t speak, as he was still sobbing and now struggling to breathe. 

 

“Shiro….he….left….Lance….lef….left...” Keith began. “I….I think...w-we...broke up….” 

 

“Hey hey hey, settle down. Calm down, just breathe.” Shiro began to hold Keith tight. He knew Keith has a history of panic attacks, and by now, he knows how to comfort his brother.

 

Keith slowly began to gain control of his breathing. “He…..he left. We got into an argument about his father….and he left….”

 

“We’ll talk to him in the morning. But for now, we need to go to sleep. It’ll be alright, Keith. I promise.” 

  
  
  


**_Summer Time_ ** (Sat. 9:35 am)

 

Hunkers: So uhhhhhh

Hunkers: @LanceyLance wya

Pidgeotto: ???

AlluraBorealis: Lance where did you run off to?

LanceyLance: I uh…..

LanceyLance: I had to go home for a few days….family stuff….I’ll be back I swear.

Shewwo: You better :)

Memethew: :)

Pidgeotto: :)

Keef: leave him alone guys

LanceyLance: thanks...keith…

Keef: np

Shaymin: ?

AlluraBorealis: Just update us, okay?

AlluraBorealis: we care about you

LanceyLance: will do!

  
  


Lance placed his phone back into his pocket, as he had finally arrived at his home. He opened his front door, and was welcomed by his family. Standing in the kitchen, Marco, Veronica, Luis, his grandma, and last but not least…...his….father?? Lance was shocked to see his father standing there, looking perfectly healthy. Safe to say, his papa was also shocked.

 

“...Lance! What a….pleasant surprise!” Papa McClain started. Everyone in the room could see the expressions on both Lance and Papa’s face, and we confused and concerned. 

 

“Papa, you look...healthy. How are you out of the hospital so soon?” Lance questioned. 

 

“Hospital?” Mama questioned. “My love, what is he talking about?”

 

“Either you tell them, or I do, Papa. How you called me yesterday saying you were dying of cancer and that you needed money for the hospital bills?!” Lance yelled with tears forming in his eyes. Everyone in the room looked shocked at Papa. 

 

“Papa….what is Lance talking about?” Veronica asked. 

 

“I….I have no idea..This boy is insane...making things up for attention again.” Papa exclaimed as he looked away from Lance. Mama looked at Lance with a concerned look. She stared into Lance’s eyes, and she could tell, he was in fact  _ not  _ lying. 

 

“My love, our boy is shaken up, there is no way he could be lying about this...What’s going on?” Mama McClain’s expression turned sour very quickly. 

 

“Papa called me yesterday while I was on vacation with my friends. He told me he was in the hospital with cancer, and that he needed me to send him money. That’s why I came home from my  _ vacation.  _ That’s why I got into a fight with my  _ boyfriend.  _ That’s why I-” Lance stopped himself. He hadn’t realized he outed himself. “I...I mean…..”

 

Everyone in the room looked at Lance, shocked to hear that he has a boyfriend.

 

“Aww…Lance we love you no matter what, you know this!” Veronica said supportively. 

 

“Bro, no need to be ashamed! You’re still our dorky little brother!” Marco jokingly said as he slapped Lance’s back. 

 

“My boy, I have always loved you, and I always will!” Grandma McClain exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah man, plus, if some guy can make you happy, who cares! As long as you’re happy.” Luis said lovingly as he hugged his younger brother. 

 

“My son, we love you no matter what!” Mama McClain stated.

 

Everyone looked over for Papa to say something...anything….He finally spoke up.

 

“I will have no homo son in  _ this  _ house! You get out of here at once!” Papa shouted, to which everyone looked at him with a disgusted look.

 

“No, he will not be going anywhere!  _ You, _ my love, have some explaining to do.  _ WHAT  _ did you tell Lance? What is this about needing money?!” Mama yelled. Veronica, Marco, and Luis all stood in front of Lance, defending him from Papa. 

 

Papa began to sweat. “I….I have no idea what he speaks of. I am perfectly healthy, I need no money from this boy.” 

 

“And you won’t be getting any money from him. You leave him alone. More importantly, you leave us all alone. You need to leave this house until you can change your heart. There shall be NO hatred or ignorance in THIS family!!” Mama yelled. Papa looked defeated, and stormed out of the house. “My love, i’m so sorry he tried to trick you. I have no idea what happened or what's going on, but I know that you need to go back to your vacation. We will be alright here. You need to go back to your friends, and more importantly, back to the one you love.” 

 

“Go get em tiger. Go apologize and make things right!” Luis shouted. Lance knew he had to go back. He had to make things right. But, would Lance forgive him this easily?

  
  


**_Summer Time_ ** (Sat. 3:05 pm)

 

LanceyLance: yo yo update!

LanceyLance: so uh…..my dad is perfectly healthy and lied about the whole thing :)

Pidgeotto: BITCH WAHT THE FUCK

Hunkers: TIME TO FIGHT

Memethew: MMMMMM WHAT THE FUCK

Keef: oh…..my fucking GOD

Shewwo: ……

LanceyLance: Keith can we talk when I get back? There are some things I need to say to you

Keith: yes of course

AlluraBorealis: so do I hire a hitman to take out Lance’s dad now or

Shewwo: Allura nO

Memethew: Allura yes

LanceyLance: NO

LanceyLance: he needs time to….change…

LanceyLance: ANYWAYS SO UM 

LanceyLance: …..would anyone be able to….come get me….I’ll pay for gas.

Shewwo: on my way

Keef: im coming with

LanceyLance: bet. Thank you <3333

Keef: <333

  
  


As Keith looked at the group chat, butterflies began to form in his stomach. Of course, he was still slightly upset that Lance left, however, Keith had to apologize as well. He had said things he did not mean, as did Lance. 

 

Shiro and Keith hopped into Shiro’s car, and Keith entered Lance’s address into his phone’s GPS, and the two drove off. “We’ll get to him soon. Don’t worry, Keith.” Shiro softly spoke. Keith decided to put in his headphones and listen to music while they drove. 

 

It took them about an hour and a half to get to Lance’s house. When they did, Keith jumped out of the car, and immediately ran over to Lance to hug him. Lance embraced the hug, and began to cry softly. “I’m so sorry. I’m so….so sorry Keith..” Lance cried.

 

“I’m sorry too, Lance.” Keith cried back. “I love you…” Keith didn’t realized he had said this, but he didn’t care. 

 

“I love you too...sunlight…” Lance smiled. He turned around to see his family staring at the two with warm, welcoming looks. “Keith, this is my family. Mama, Grandma, Marco, Luis, and Veronica!”

 

“Nice to meet you Keith! I’m Veronica but you can call me V!”

 

“I’m Marco, and that’s Luis! We’re Lance’s older brothers!”

 

“Hello darling, I’m Lance’s Mama. It’s very nice to meet you!”

 

“Hi sweetie, it’s very nice to meet you! I’m Lance’s grandmother!” 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you all!” Keith stated. “Oh, and this is my older brother, Shiro!”

 

“Nice to meet you all!” Shiro stated as he walked towards the group. 

 

“I’m ready to go back. I’ll explain more on the ride!” Lance exclaimed. 

 

“Have a safe trip, and call us if you need anything, my love!”

 

“I will Mama! Love you. Love you all! See ya soon!” Lance yelled as he got into the car. The three of them began to drove off. 

  
  


**_Summer Time_ ** (Sat. 4:35 pm)

 

LanceyLance: HELLO WE ARE ON OUR WAY BACK MY DUDES

Hunkers: drive safe <3

Pidgeotto: ^

AlluraBorealis: let us know when you get here! Coran will gladly make you three dinner when you arrive! 

Keef: Thank you! And tell Coran we all say thank you :)

Shaymin: see you guys soon! 

Pidgeotto: okay but i still need to know if we are gonna kill Lance’s papa or not

Hunkers: no 

Hunkers: not yet

Memethew:  _ yet _

Hunkers: did I fucking stutter 

LanceyLance: Nah, let Papa suffer on his own. I don’t need him in my life. He has put me through enough, i’m cutting him out of my life for GOOD

Pidgeotto: ily

Hunkers: good for you. 

AlluraBorealis: we are here for you lance

Shaymin: im not fully aware of your situation but I support you too!

Memethew: take care of yourself first, dude! We love ya!

Keef: I love you Lance, we’re always here for you. I’m always here for you

LanceyLance: hhhHHHHHGHGJDHJHDHFS

Hunkers: you broke him Keith

Keef: too bad. I gotta make up for these past 24 hours.

Pidgeotto: oh worm? We’ll we won't bother you on this if its personal 

LanceyLance: <333

  
  


Lance look away from his phone and glared over to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry for our fight. I’m sorry for what I said. I still love you, I was just under a lot of stress….and I was going through a lot of emotions…” Lance whispered.

 

“I completely understand. I am sorry too. I said some things I did absolutely did not mean. You were not selfish. You were looking out for yourself, and I just didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want you to leave, because….I’m so used to people leaving me in my life. My dad died when I was a kid, my mom left when I was just a baby….I didn’t want to lose you too….I’m sorry.” Keith began to cry, to which Lance squeezed Keith’s hand.

 

“Hey...it’s okay. Your feelings are valid, and we should have talked this through instead of yelling at each other. I still care about you. I want us to be able to talk about our feelings from now on. I want to talk things out instead of fighting.” Lance kissed Keith’s hand softly. “I love you sunlight.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but smile and giggle. “And I love you, moonlight.” Keith quickly looked in front of him to see a quite Shiro, crying softly. “Shiro? You okay?”

 

“Hm? Yeah. You guys are just so….cute together, what the fuck.” Shiro cried. “You’re so young but so mature about your relationship. Lance? You have my full 100% blessing for whatever you do in your relationship.”

 

“Gee, thanks Shiro! It means a lot.” Lance exclaimed. 

  
  


**_Summer Time_ ** (Sat. 4:58 pm)

 

Pidgeotto: so then I told Matt, you get the shovel, I’ll get the lighter fluid

Hunkers: HSDHSDAFDSJA

Shaymin: PIDGEJSHDDF

Memethew: SSHAJDFFJH I STILL CANT BELIEVE WE DID THAT AND DIDNT GET CAUGHT

Keef: yeah hi what the FUCK did I return to

Pidgeotto: dont ask questions and you’ll be fine

LanceyLance: uhhhh

LanceyLance: I have one (1) concern

Keef: just one?

Hunkers: sjhdfsjdfa 

Pidgeotto: like i said

Pidgeotto: DONT ASK QUESTIONS AND YOU’LL BE FINE

AlluraBorealis: Keith, Lance, are you on your way?

Keef: yeah, should be there by 6:30 ish

Pidgeotto: bet. We’re having a video game tournament tonight

LanceyLance: BET

Shaymin: I have the 8 person smash bro’s edition, its ON

Keef: BRING IN

Hunkers: YALL CAN MEET ME IN THE PIT

Memethew: PREPARE TO DIE

LanceyLance: PREPARE YOUR BUSSY

Keef: lANCE NO

Pidgeotto: b

Pidgeotto: bussy

Memethew: DONT RUIN THEM. THEY ARE ALREADY CORRUPTED. 

AlluraBorealis: MY EYES

Shaymin: and this is where i leave

Hunkers: lance do you take constructive criticism

LanceyLance: yeah sure

Hunkers: never fucking say that again or i’ll deck you

LanceyLance: tHATS NOT CONSTRUCTIVE YOU CHUCKLEFUCK

Pidgeotto: CHUCKLEFUCK

Keef: C H U C K L E F U C K

Keef: my boyfriend, everybody

LanceyLance: awww come on, you love me

Keef: meh

Memethew: DESTROYED

Keef: IM JUST KIDDING ILY

LanceyLance: ily3

Pidgeotto: why 3?

LanceyLance: because 2 isnt enough to show my love, gotta take it up a number

Keef: dsjhaafdjfsh

Shaymin: you broke Keith

LanceyLance: SUFFER, BABE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoh? lemme now your thoughts on this update!! More coming soon!


	12. What Comes Next Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Festival Time, Klance, Shatt, and a mysterious person texts Keith.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE Y'ALL ARE READY FOR A FOUR PART MID-SERIES FINALE HUEHUEHUEHUE

_ What Comes Next Part 1 _

 

**_Summer time (tues, 3:30 pm)_ **

 

AlluraBorealis: good morning!

Shewwo: its 3:30 in the afternoon

AlluraBorealis: i said what i said shiro

Memethew: dont attack my boyfriend

AlluraBorealis: i’ll attack you both

Shewwo: babe no,

Shewwo: She is too strong

Shewwo: we’d lose

Memethew: bring it on binch

AlluraBorealis: BET. SQUARE UP 

LanceyLance: good afternoon to you all too…..

Keef: wtf guys stop fighting

Shaymin: im scared,,,i need an adult

Hunkers: rt

Pidgeotto: rt

AlluraBorealis: n e ways

AlluraBorealis: now that you heathens are finally awake, are you all ready for the festival

Shewwo: the what now

AlluraBorealis: does,,,,does no one remember last night????

LanceyLance: lmao nah im still hungover

Keef: same oof

Pidgeotto: i didnt drink so i remember. We’re all going to the Summer Festival in town, remember?

Shaymin: i remembered

Hunkers: same

Shewwo: i didnt oofjdkshaf

Memethew: what time are we going

AlluraBorealis: it doesnt start til 6 so be ready by 6:30

LanceyLance: bet

Keef: gonna shower real quick

LanceyLance: me too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shewwo: lanCE NO

Keef: Lance yes

Keef: i mean dshdfgjfha

Pidgeotto: KEITHSHDAFJH

Shaymin: OHMYGFJDSGHD

Memethew: HDSADFSDJHA

AlluraBorealis: NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU WONT

Keef: RELAX

Keef: we arent gonna do anything but we legit take showers together, ONLY TO SHOWER

LanceyLance: NOTHING ELSE

Shewwo: mhm

Shewwo: that better be the truth

Memethew: you act like we dont do the same thing, kashi lmao

Hunkers: EXPOSED

Shaymin: WHAHSFRGSA WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY

Pidgeotto: PEOPLE BEING GAY

Shaymin: so the normal

AlluraBorealis: yeah p much 

Keef: SHIRO YOU FUCKER

LanceyLance: alright bye i legit need to shower now BUH BYE

  
  


* **_New message from Lance <3 _ ** **_(Tues, 3:45 pm)*_ **

 

Lance<3: baaaaaaaabe

Lance<3: the water is cold, i need you for warmth pls <3333

Keith<3: sjhfjafsh whipped

Lance<3: FDSJJHASF BABE PLS

Keith<3: im on my way, jeez, hold on baby

Lance<3: yay :D 

  
  


**_Summer time_ ** **_(Tues, 6:25 pm)_ **

 

AlluraBorealis: ALRIGHT FUCKERS MEET ME OUTSIDE ASAP IM READY TO GO. 

Keef: bet. Lance and I are on our way

Hunkers: shay and I will be there soon

Memethew: give Shiro and I a few more minutes hsadjhsfa

Pidgeotto: im ready my queen im on my way

Shewwo: im ready dsdhfsj sorry

AlluraBorealis: alright BET LETS GO SLOW POKES

  
  


**_Summer time_ ** **_(Tues, 7:05 pm)_ **

 

Pidgeotto: OH SHIT THIS FESTIVAL IS LIT. THE FOOD HERE IS V GOOD

LanceyLance: they have carnival games, NICE

LanceyLance: gonna go win something for Keith huehuehuehue

Keef: sdfjgasjhfdsajkfhsj

Hunkers: you keep breaking your boyf

LanceyLance: TOO BAD

Shewwo: I wanna go on the ferris wheel. Anyone wanna join?

Memethew: ME

Pidgeotto: yeah i’ll go

AlluraBorealis: same

Hunkers: Shay and I are gonna play some games, go on without us

Keef: im gonna stay with Lance

Shewwo: whipped

Memethew: Takashi

Shewwo: yes my darling my love my soul

Memethew: WHIPPED

Keef: HA

Pidgeotto: HJSADFGSJFHSA

AlluraBorealis: yes officer id like to report a murder

  
  
  


* **_New message from Keith <3_ ** **_(Tues, 7:34 pm)*_ **

 

Keith<3: babe wya?

Lance<3: sorry i was playing a game for a surprise :)

Keith<3: dsjdfsgsajhfhas i dont deserve you

Lance<3: yes you do now SHUSH

Lance<3: you like hippos, right?

Keith<3: YESADSHJGHF MY FAV

Lance<3: good cus i won you a big red hippo ;P

Keith<3: LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN

Keith<3: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

Lance<3: hshjshjafjhkjfshn 

Keith<3: HA, NOW I BROKE YOU

Keith<3: thank you for real though. 

Lance<3: you’re welcome my love

  
  


* **_New message from Keith_ ** **_(Tues, 7:38 pm)*_ **

 

Keith: SHIREODSFAOD

Shiro: what

Keith: LANCE IS TOO CUTE WHAT THE EVERLASTING FUKC I DONT DESERVE HIM

Shiro: what did he do now

Keith: HE WON A RED HIPPO FOR ME. HE KNOWS HIPPOS ARE MY FAVORITES SHAJGDJ

Keith: I LOVE THIS MAN SO MUCH WOW

Keith: ITS GREAT TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND

Shiro: thats v sweet of him 

Shiro: i know you both just went through,,,,,something but you both seem very cute together. I can tell your relationship is genuine

Shiro: he has my approval if you both plan anything for the future,,,,hint hint

Keith: SJHDFJASHFJSA IS IT CRAZY THAT ID SAY YES BECAUSE I LOVE ONE (1) MAN

Shiro: Bro, its not crazy. Im in the same situation with Matt. I love him so much i jsuthusdaffha OOF

Keith: WHY ARE WE SO WHIPPED FOR OUR S/O’S 

Shiro: BECAUSE EMOTION

Keith: SHIT U RITE

Shiro: NOW GO SPEND TIME WITH HIM YOU DORK

Keith: SAME FOR YOU, NERD

  
  


**_Summer time_ ** **_(Tues, 9:29 pm)_ **

 

AlluraBorealis: i hope everyone had fun but its time to go back now

Pidgeotto: i had so much fun heheheh

Shaymin: Pidge and I bought so much shit sajfdgfsdhh im broke

Pidgeotto: bUT WORTH IT

Shaymin: U RITE

Hunkers: the food was alright, i guess :/

Shewwo: this night was amazing wow iji jsjajffajsh i love you all

Memethew: SOFT

Shewwo: especially for you

Memethew: sahdfjgdjhsfh

Keef: BROKEN

LanceyLance: I won Keith a stuffed hippo and its so adorable and cute just like him

Keef: dsaajfdfhhas

Shewwo: BROKEN

AlluraBorealis: yall can be soft back at my home but LETS GO HOME IM TIRED

LanceyLance: bet

  
  


**_Summer time (Tues, 11:20 pm)_ **

 

LanceyLance: whats on tomorrows agenda

AlluraBorealis: another chill day, and then group dinner and a movie in the living room 

Memethew: nice

Pidgeotto: yeet

LanceyLance: OH AND BEFORE I FORGET

LanceyLance: my mama texted me about my dad

LanceyLance: she said she talked to him about me and everything and told him he has a week to get his act together and apologize or he can leave so um

LanceyLance: there's that sdahdgjfhs 

Keef: ily <3

Pidgeotto: we’re here for you if you ever need to talk

LanceyLance: oh im not upset im just shocked dsjfhakfh

Shewwo: still, it must be emotional to go through this. Let us know if we can ever help

Memethew: yeah, we care about you Lance

Shaymin: <3333

LanceyLance: thanks you guys <333

Shaymin: OH ALSO I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS

LanceyLance: WHAT WHAT WHAT

Hunkers: YOU GONNA TELL THEM NOW???

Shaymin: YEP YEP

Shaymin: STARTING THIS FALL I WILL BE OFFICIALLY ATTENDING YOUR COLLEGE. 

Shaymin: SO YOU’LL BE SEEING MORE OF ME, FUCKERS

Pidgeotto: damn :/

Shewwo: PIDGE

Pidgeotto: IM JUST JOKING SHAY KNOWS I LOVE HER

Shaymin: well

AlluraBorealis: HSAHFGASJFHB

Keef: GET REKT

Shaymin: heheh <333 love you pidge

Pidgeotto: love you too <33

Hunkers: i get to see my girlfriend more ????? blessed??? Truly!!!!!! IM SO FUHDSJFHJFHHASJFH HAPPY HDAHSF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: WHIPPED

Memethew: we’re all whipped for our s/o’s 

LanceyLance: tea

Shewwo: yeah pretty much

AlluraBorealis: shfashfjafh must be nice to not be single

Pidgeotto: you’ll find someone soon Allura <3

LanceyLance: until then you still remain our Useless Lesbian so

AlluraBorealis: GHHJSAGJSFH another day of being gay in theory, but not in practice

Keef: did you just quote The Real O’Neals

AlluraBorealis: i sure fucking did and i can do it again

Hunkers: sajdfhahfa a good show

Pidgeotto: still bitter it was cancelled but WHATEVER ITS FINE

  
  


 

**_*New message from ***-***-**** (Tues, 11:34 pm)*_ **

 

???: Hello Keith

???: I know this must be strange, but I need you to listen to me

Keith: Who are you and how did you get my number

Keith: start explaining before I block you

???: Okay, let me explain please

???: My name is Krolia, I’d like to speak with you. I know about your mother. She is alive

Keith: ……….

Keith: go on, im listening……..

  
  


**_To Be Continued……._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehuehue STAY TUNED FRIENDS


	13. What Comes Next Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith deals with an unexpected text message; Shiro, Matt, and Allura plan on moving in together; Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay also plan on moving in together. Also, some normal chat shenanigans

???: If you would like any information regarding your mother, you must meet with me in person this week. 

Keith: Uhhhh??? Why this week?

???: it is the only time I am available to travel to your location

Keith: how do you know my location???

???: unimportant

Keith: very important

???: Do you wish to know about your mother or not?

Keith: ….

Keith: fine. Where shall we meet? Somewhere in public so you can’t try anything

???: Why would I do that?

Keith: for all I know you are a serial killer trying to get your next victim

???: Keith Akira Kogane, I am not a serial killer.

Keith: Explain to me how you know my full name right now or I am calling the police

???: I will explain this week and this week only

Keith: what day

???: Friday.

Keith: deal. Also, I am bringing my brother along too. And my boyfriend.

???: you have a boyfriend?

Keith: yeah, got a problem?

???: no, just curious

Keith: Friday, starbucks. Downtown right by the campus hospital. What time

???: 3:00 pm please

Keith: deal. You better tell me everything

???: I will. Goodnight Keith.

Keith: …...goodnight.. 

  
  


**_*New message from Keith <3 (Tues, 11:45 pm)_ **

 

Keith<3: babe i know we are literally in the same bed but its late, i dont feel like talking, and its much easier to type this out so can we text real quick

Lance<3: wh

Lance<3: yes bby whats up

Keith<3: so uh this happened

Keith<3: ( **1** ) attachment (screenshot.jpg)

Lance<3: oh…..oh wow

Lance<3: yeah im free that day, i’ll go with you

Keith<3: wow that...was fast and easy

Lance<3: id say lazy writing but

Keith<3: what

Lance<3: what

Keith<3: anyways so ,.....skdfljjfahdfjdfsjda.a/./fas.fjksrfhwaeu

Lance<3: mood

Lance<3: i know you are nervous cus this seems sketchy so why dont we ask pidge to track down this number and get more info.

Keith<3: yeah, we can ask them in the morning.

Lance<3: wh

Lance<3: whaT THJE FUCK IS HAPPENING IN THE GROUPCAHT RIGHT NOW

  
  


**_Summer time (Tues, 11:40 pm)_ **

AlluraBorealis: Alright whom THE FUCK JUMPED INTO THE POOL THIS LATE AT NIGHT

Hunkers: that would be matt

Shewwo: we may have dared him to go skinny dipping

Shay: my eyes…..my poor….vigrin eyes

AlluraBorealis: vigrin

Shewwo: vigrin

Hunkers: vigrin

Pidgeotto: vigrin

Keef: vigrin

LanceyLance: vigrin

Shaymin: fuck off

Memethew: listen wHEN SOMEONE DARES ME TO DO SOMETHING I CANT BACK DOWN

Pidgeotto: this is true. I once bet him to sneak into our parents room and shave our dads head and hE DID

Shewwo: i remember sams face the next day

Hunkers: leave sam alone

Shewwo: lmao i took a pic of matt jumping in, im saving this for blackmail

Memethew: send it here you coward

Shewwo: you want your younger sibling to see you swimming nude

Pidgeotto: nO

Pidgeotto: IVE SEEN MATTS BARE ASS WAY TOO MANY TIMES

Shaymin: wh

Shaymin: why

Pidgeotto: he reFUSES TO WEAR CLOTHES AT HOME

Memethew: sue me

Hunkers: i think i just might

LanceyLance: JHSHSAHHGDJHWAFA

Shewwo: ( **1** ) attachment (boyf_naked.png)

Shewwo: oops finger slipped

Memethew: TAKASHI

Pidgeotto: SDJFAHFJAFSK NONONONON

Shaymin: NOT AGAIN

Keef: matt was the water cold or

LanceyLance: SGJADGEHGDFGAW

AlluraBorealis: OHMYGOD

Hunkers: K E I T H 

Pidgeotto: KEITH NO

LanceyLance: KEITH YES

Memethew: WELP NOW EVERYONE HERE HAS SEEN MY DICK, THANKS KASHI

Shewwo: no problem babe

Shewwo: the world needs to see how wonderful it is

Keef: SHIRO

Hunkers: oHMY FUKCING GOD

Shaymin: wHAT IS GOING ON

Pidgeotto: im going to bed fuck this

Keef: same

LanceyLance: mood

Shewwo: goodnight lmao

  
  


* **_New message from Keith (Tues, 11:45 pm)_ ** *

Keith: hey real quick before bed i have a question/favor

Pidge: ask away my dude

Keith: could you possibly track this phone number and get information on them?? This happened 

Keith: ( **1** ) attachment (screenshot.png)

Pidge: im on it (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)

Keith: you’re the best i love you so much

Pidge: ily2 now get some sleep. I’ll do what i can

Keith: <3

Pidge: <3 

* **_New message from Pidge (Wed, 10:32 am)_ ** *

Pidge: good morning

Keith: gm

Pidge: so um

Keith: oh no

Pidge: i traced the phone number. And by that i mean i just google searched it sjgdfgasj

Keith: jsahasgfjs mood

Pidge: and well

Pidge: the person is safe. You should be good for friday :)

Keith: why do i feel like you arent telling me something

Pidge: ive told you everything i know, Keith

Keith: okay, i trust you. Thank you

Pidge: let me know how it goes with her

Keith: her???

Pidge: ive said too much goodbye

Keith: pidge what do you mean.  **_(*message could not be sent*)_ **

Keith: dID YOU BLOCK ME!?!?!  **_(*message could not be sent*)_ **

Keith: PIDGE  **_(*message could not be sent*)_ **

  
  


**_*Shewwo added Memethew and AlluraBorealis to a new conversation (Wed, 11:09 am)*_ **

 

Memethew: Owo? Whats this

Shewwo: good morning i have a question

AlluraBorealis: whats up

Shewwo: are the three of us still moving in together next month? You know, for school?

Memethew: wait what

AlluraBorealis: matt do you not remember? 

Memethew: :3 no

Shewwo: *sigh*

Shewwo: We all agreed to move in together after senior year. We made this promise our freshmen year. 

AlluraBorealis: and even tho we are done our senior year, we are all staying an additional year for our masters so

Memethew: oh okay bet yeah im down

Shewwo: okay cool. Where should we look for apartments

AlluraBorealis: oh lmao why dont you two just move into my house

Shewwo: ????

Memethew: !!!! 

Shewwo: allura are you sure?

AlluraBorealis: yes, we have more than enough space, now hush. Whats your answer

Memethew: yes please Allura that would be greatly appreciated i love you 

Shewwo: yeah what he said

AlluraBorealis: thanks shiro 10/10 response

Shewwo: i try

AlluraBorealis: anyways yeah you guys can just move in with me. It would be so much fun

Memethew: BET BET BET

Shewwo: when should we move in?

AlluraBorealis: well normal move in day is August 20th, so why not then?

Memethew: sounds like a plan ヽ(͡◕ ͜ʖ ͡◕)ﾉ

  
  


**_*LanceyLance added Keef, Hunkers, Pidgeotto, and Shaymin to a new conversation (Wed, 12:03 pm)*_ **

 

Keef: oh worm? Whats this?

LanceyLance: you already know so hush my love

LanceyLance: so like yALL WANNA GET AN APARTMENT TOGETHER FOR NEXT YEAR OR WHAT

Shaymin: YES PLEASE

Pidgeotto: YES OH MY GOD

Hunkers: IM DOWN LETS DO IT

Keef: meh 

Shaymin: KEITH

Keef: im joking i already said yes when lance asked me this morning

LanceyLance: BET BET BET

Hunkers: we’ll all have to get jobs tho if we all want to afford this

Keef: thats not an issue. 

Hunkers: i already work for a bakery during the school year so i can just ask for extra shifts.

Shaymin: i’ll start job hunting now to see who is hiring around campus

LanceyLance: same

Pidgeotto: cant i just wire money to my account every two weeks 

Hunkers: pidge no

Shaymin: pidge yes

Hunkers: SHAY

Shaymin: WHAT IM BROKE AND WANT MONEY LET ME LIVE

Keef: asjhgsjafhshfj i already love this group 

LanceyLance: okay so everyone start job hunting NOW SO WE CAN AFFORD AN APARTMENT

  
  


**_*New message from Keef (Wed, 12:10 pm)*_ **

Keef: by any chance do you know of any places hiring part time for college students

Shewwo: why do you ask

Keef: i need a job so me, lance, hunk, shay, and pidge can all rent an apartment together

Shewwo: I’ll just help you pay, tf?!

Keef: shiro no

Shewwo: shiro yes

Shewwo: i work a full time job, i have money in savings, and we have your college fund. YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL, i can help focus on the rent

Keef: sahsjfh shouldnt i at least get a part time job to help split it with you

Shewwo: thats only if you think you can manage it

Keef: i should be able to. I dont want you paying for my rent.

Shewwo: i payed for you room & board this past year, what makes you think i wont pay your rent

Keef: yoU DID WHAT

Shewwo: :)

Keef: SHIRO

Shewwo: hush now. You and your friends can all get jobs to chip in but i’ll cover half of what your total rent and utilities are, no questions asked.

Keef: i love you so much im blessed to have an amazing brother MMDSAFHBSADJFHAS

Shewwo: i love you too, dude. 

Keef: i’ll brb, allura is calling for me

 

Keith placed his phone down, and walked towards the front of the house, where Allura was standing. She was with someone else in the doorway, a tall woman with short black hair. “Keith, there is someone here who wishes to speak to you.” Allura walked away to leave Keith and the woman alone. 

 

“Uh, hi! Can I help you?” Keith asked hesitantly. The woman in front of him seemed nervous.

 

“Hello Keith. I am Krolia, the one who messaged you last night.” Krolia began. 

 

“I thought we agreed on Friday at a more public place?! What gives?” Keith protested.

 

“I just couldn’t help myself. Your friend messaged me saying you were here with friends and that it would be alright to visit you.” 

 

“My...friend?”  _ Pidge! _ Keith thought. “Well, since you’re here, I want the information you have on my mom!” As Keith raised his voice, Krolia moved towards Keith and placed a hand on his cheek, to which Keith immediately smacked away. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Keith yelled.

 

“I’m…..I’m sorry. It’s just been, so long since I’ve held your face in my hand. The last time I did you were just a baby, in my arms….” 

 

Suddenly, it all began to click in Keith’s head. Keith looked at her, shocked and confused.

 

“...You’re...You’re my….” 

 

**_To be continued…..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Part 3 coming soon!


	14. What Comes Next Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets an explanation from his mom. Soft Shatt and Klance moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 
> 
> ;)

“You’re my mom….” Keith whispered. He couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. 

 

“I know this is a lot to take in, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed to see you again. I’m so sorry.” Krolia explained. The expression on Keith’s face said it all. He was happy, yet sad. Confused, yet, he knew it all. He had never met this woman before in his life, yet he knew that this was his mom. He could feel it in his heart. “If I may, i’d like to come in and explain myself.” 

 

Keith looked back into the house to find Allura not so subtly eavesdropping. Allura made eye contact with Keith and nodded in agreement. “Sure….come on in…” Keith whispered. 

 

**_Summer time (Wed, 1:35 pm)_ **

LanceyLance: so

Hunkers: so

Shaymin: so

AlluraBorealis: so

Memethew: so

Pidgeotto: so

Keef: so uh yeah 

Keef: that was…..a lot…

Shewwo: you only cried once, im so proud

Keef: i tHOUGHT MY MOM DIED, YOU CHUCKLEFUCK. KNOW THAT I KNOW SHE IS ALIVE IM HAPPY

Pidgeotto: not again with the chucklefuck

Shewwo: keith i was joking im sorry

Keef: i know, you’re good :P

Memethew: can we just talk about how keiths mom KNEW lance was dating keith just by looking at lance

LanceyLance: i mean i was literally standing right next to him and holding his hand, it wasnt hard to tell but go off i guess

Pidgeotto: your mom seems cool. But her story seems kinda….weird. 

Keef: i know. She had to leave me as a child to help protect me by working for some government organization. I guess that makes sense but still, i was a C H I L D

Shewwo: Uncle Kogane told me Aunt Krolia had died in an accident, he knew this whole time where she left and never told me…..

Keef: yeah im still mad that dad never said anything to you or even me like,,,,dad i have some Words for you when I see you in heaven just FYI

Pidgeotto: thats a mood

Shaymin: so is anyone gonna say it or do i have to

Hunkers: ????

Pidgeotto: ???

Shewwo: ????

LanceyLance: ????

Shaymin: Krolia is fuckin hot as HELL GOD DAMN

LanceyLance: shAY

Memethew: shgAY

Shaymin:  _ /shgay/ _

Shaymin: i mean yeah i guess

LanceyLance: AJFGHGEHWEBAHF

Pidgeotto: EHJFGASHF

Hunkers: SJDHGSJBWEAJHFSAB

Keef: HSFGSAJFH SHAY WHAT THE HELL

Shaymin: i said what i said

Keef: well anyways

Keef: krolia,,,i mean,,,my mom, said she will be staying local for a few weeks until she has to go back to work, but she wants to spend time. 

Keef: bad timing tho with classes starting again very soon

LanceyLance: im sure you can figure out some time to spend with her <333

Keef: <333

Pidgeotto: soft

AlluraBorealis: not to change the subject but speaking of classes,,,, guys we only have one more week left of our summer vacation here

Shewwo: im Cry

Memethew: me too babe

Shewwo: safjgsdfhysagdfjas

Hunkers: you broke shiro

Memethew: i’ll fix him later ;)

Pidgeotto: M A T T H E W 

LanceyLance: ohMYGOD

Keef: JESUS

Shewwo: JSFKHASDJFSAFSDJ GOODBYE WORLD

AlluraBorealis: yall will have to start packing my tuesday night because we need to be out of the house by Wednesday okay thanks love you all now lets go enjoy this beach day OKAY BREAK

Shewwo: i read that so fast i gave myself a headache

LanceyLance: big mood

Hunkers: RT: big mood

Keef: RT: RT: big mood

Pidgeotto: RT: RT: RT: big mood

Memethew: WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN 

  
  


**_*New message from Shiro (Wed, 9:35 pm)*_ **

Shiro: hey babe :)

Matt: hun im literally laying right next to you wtf

Shiro: dont feel like talking, throat hurts from yelling today

Matt: okay valid. Pidge deserved to get yelled at today for making fun of Lance so much

Shiro: tru

Shiro: anyways

Shiro: i wanted to let you know i had fun this summer and that i love you so much

Matt: shdgsjhfgjhasfdhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Shiro: i love being by your side and i love how energetic and loveable and fun you are

Shiro: you brighten my day. Everytime i hear your name i light up like a christmas tree

Shiro: I LOVE ONE MAN AND HIS NAME IS MATTHEW HOLT

Matt: HHHHHFGHGSGHF TAKASHI IM CRYING

Shiro: i kno i just kissed you and i taste SALT

Matt: YOU GET MY TEARS WHEN YOU ARE SOFT

Matt: i love you too. This summer has been a wild adventure and im so glad i got to spend it with you. Not only did i get to be with my best friend every day, but also my lover and my amazing boyfriend whom i love very much

Shiro: <3

Matt: <3

Shiro: goodnight my love

Matt: goodnight <3

  
  


**_*New message from Keith <3 (Wed, 10:20 pm)*_ **

Keith<3: i know you are having a sleepover with hunk and pidge tonight and you wanted the three of you to hang out like old times but baaaaaaaaabe i miss youuuuuu

Lance<3: i love it when you are clingy

Lance<3: get your ass in the room babe

Keith<3: BET ILY

Lance<3: i love you too. 

Lance<3: i mean it, i love you Keith Kogane. 

Lance<3: we have been through so much together, especially this summer. I dont know what I would do without you. I love how intelligent, handsome, kind, funny, and amazing you are. 

Keith<3: HHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG <33333

Keith<3: i love you so much. Every day i get to wake up to your beautiful face and i love it so much i love you so much i jusyhufygadhfgdashf hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Keith<3: I LOVE ONE MAN AND HIS NAME IS LANCE MCCLAIN 

Lance<3: HHHHHHHHDGFGHSFG KEITH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NOW GET IN HERE SO I CAN KISS YOUR STUPID FACE

Keith<3: ONMYWAY

  
  


**_*New message from Lance <3 (Thurs, 3:03 am)*_ **

Lance<3: baaaaaaaaaaaaabe i cant sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Keith<3: me too, the fuck

Lance<3: i have a serious question i wanna ask

Keith<3: whats up

Lance<3: well school is coming up again soon, and i get REALLY stressed last semester. Be honest, do you think im going to be okay?

Keith<3: yes. You can do this lance. You are intelligent, I know you can do this. You have so many people to help you study and finish assignments. We can help you along the way.

Lance<3: but what if it gets too much and i have a breakdown again

Keith<3: well then i will be there to help you calm down. I will always be by your side no matter what. Together forever, remember?

Lance<3: together forever :) no matter what

Keith<3: everyone gets stressed in college, its natural. Maybe try to take 3 courses instead of 4 next semester, that could help. 

Lance<3: yeah, thats true. 

Keith<3: no matter what happens, you’ll be okay. I know you will.

Lance<3: hhhhghgggg what would i do without you <3

Keith<3: i love you <3

Lance<3: I love you too <3

Keith<3: goodnight :P

Lance<3: goodnight UwU

  
  


01101100 01101111 01110100 01101111 01110010

 

**_Summer time (Thurs, 1:35 pm)_ **

AlluraBorealis: good morning everyone. Coran is making lunch for us all when you are ready to eat. Today is just another chill day so if anyone has any fun ideas of what to do, feel free to share

Memethew: i have one

AlluraBorealis: no

Memethew: but i didnt say it yet

AlluraBorealis: n o

Memethew: but

AlluraBorealis: N O 

Memethew: fine

Hunkers: ……

AlluraBorealis: yes hunk you adorable little angel what is it

Hunkers: can we have a baking contest

Pidgeotto: YES

Shaymin: FUCK YES 

LanceyLance: KEITH IS MY PARTNER

Keef: LANCE IS MY PARTNER

LanceyLance: :O

Keef: :O

Keef: drift compatible 

Shewwo: matt is my partner

Shaymin: hUNK

Hunkers: sHAY

Shaymin: YEET

Pidgeotto: hey allura

AlluraBorealis: yes pidge ily sweetie LETS DO THIS

Pidgeotto: BET BET BET

  
  


**_Summer time (Thurs, 2:45 pm)_ **

Shaymin: i said whoever threw the cake batter on my head, your moms a hoe

Hunkers: DSJADFHASG

Keef: LISTEN I SAID I WAS SORRY, I GET COMPETITIVE

LanceyLance: thats my man

Keef: <3

Shewwo: also whoever spiked my cupcakes with pot im gonna kill you once i fight this dragon

Memethew: heh

Shewwo: mATT

Memethew: :P

AlluraBorealis: haha nice

Shaymin: so who won

AlluraBorealis: Coran says Hunk and Shay won

Shaymin: BET :D

Hunkers: I KNEW WE COULD DO IT

Keef: rigged

LanceyLance: its okay babe you’re a winner in my book

Keef: your book doesnt get me a $25 starbucks gift card babe

LanceyLance: DSOIFSSDGHDSAJHFJUSFG OOF

Shewwo: YIKES

Pidgeotto: kEITH

Keef:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keef: ily babe

LanceyLance: hhhhh ily2 <333

Pidgeotto: once we all shower can we watch a movie or something

Memethew: lets just watch vine compilations tbh

Hunkers: agreed

Shaymin: same

LanceyLance: im down!

Keef: same

AlluraBorealis: alright everyone go shower and get ready

Keef: alright bet


	15. What Comes Next part 4 (mid series finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The final part of the mid series finale! Enjoy some Klance moments!

**_Summer time (Wed,10:34 am)_ **

AlluraBorealis: well. Todays the day guys

Pidgeotto: IM CRY

Hunkers: ive had so much fun, i dont want to go back to school

Shaymin: cant i just yeet myself into the ocean and forget about life

LanceyLance: me too pls

Keef: nO

Hunkers: NO

Memethew: protective boyfs

Shewwo: whipped

Keef: shut up you’re whipped for matt

Shewwo: maybe_so.gif

  
  


**_Roomies (Wed,10:37 am)_ **

Keef: are yall ready to move in today?

LanceyLance: YES

Pidgeotto: im ready

Shaymin: i was born ready (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)

Hunkers: i cant believe we’re living together this year iM SO EXCITED

LanceyLance: SAME

Pidgeotto: wait i just realized im living with two couples 

Pidgeotto: gross

Keef: we wont be mushy in front of you dont worry

Shaymin: no promises

Hunkers: (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

LanceyLance: same lmao

Shaymin: our apartment has three bedrooms. One for Keith and Lance, one for myself and hunk, and one for pidge

Pidgeotto: BLESS. I GET MY OWN ROOM. now i dont have to worry about keeping my roommate up all night with me being on my computer

Keef: pidge no

Pidgeotto: pidge yes 

  
  


**_Adults_ ** **_™_ ** **_(Wed,10:37 am)_ **

Shewwo: hey allura what time are we moving into your house today?

AlluraBorealis: around 3pm

Memethew: okay bet! Shiro and I will pack our things and be over your place by like 3:30

AlluraBorealis: alright bET

Shewwo: ily guys

Shewwo: i mean it. I love you both so much. This summer, and these past 4 years of college for that matter, have been rough, but the two of you always kept me positive. I dont know what i would do without you

AlluraBorealis: SOFT

Memethew: S O F T

Shewwo: you fuckers ruined it, thanks. 

Memethew: huehuehuehue. 

Memethew: you know you love us :D

AlluraBorealis: ;P

Shewwo: i mean /i guess/

  
  


**_*New message from Lance <3 (Wed, 11:35 am)*_ **

Lance<3: hi my love :D

Keith<3: hey, whats up

Lance<3: date night tonight? The weather looks good so i figured we could go stargazing

Keith<3: YES

Keith<3: yes please I love stargazing with you

Lance<3: YEET

Lance<3: we can leave around 9

Keith<3: sounds like a date ^_^

  
  


**_Roomies (Wed,2:45 pm)_ **

Hunkers: so 

Shaymin: so

Pidgeotto: so lance

Pidgeotto: what do you have to say for yourself

LanceyLance: in my defense I thought I was alone in the apartment

Keef: im out getting groceries, what did lance do

Hunkers: we all left for lunch but lance wanted to stay home and we came back to him just sitting on the couch completely naked

Shaymin: my poor, sweet, virgin eyes

Pidgeotto: ive now seen two penises in a matter of a month, i fucking hate this

Keef: ahgdsagdfdsafhhafgafdj

LanceyLance: i thOUGHT I WAS ALONE AND I HATE WEARING CLOTHES, SUE ME

Pidgeotto: maybe I will

LanceyLance: :O

Pidgeotto: oh also keith, how do you manage lances,,,,thing,,,its big wtf

Hunkers: PIDGE

Shaymin: OHMYFUCKIGNJDSJFJKGOD

Keef: aaaaaaaaaaand goodbye 

LanceyLance: PIDGE WE HAVENT DONE ANYTHING YET 

Shaymin: pidge sweet child whom I love, why

Shaymin: we dont want to picture that stuff

Pidgeotto: if I HAVE TO SUFFER, YOU DO TOO

Keef: anyways 

Keef: can yall text me what other stuff we need for the apartment while im out

LanceyLance: i could have gone with you :(

Keef: i kno and i love you <3

Keef: sometimes i just need to be alone

LanceyLance: understandable have a nice day 

Keef: <333

Pidgeotto: we need cleaning supplies and basic household essentials pls and thank

Keef: bet

Hunkers: also possibly some kitchen appliances

Hunkers: i’ll venmo you the money for this stuff

Keef: okay thank you hunk <333

Hunkers: (☞⌐▀͡ ͜ʖ͡▀ )☞ no problamo my dude

Shaymin: i cant believe classes start monday,,,,,i wanna kermit soup on the side

Pidgeotto: am i having a stroke or did i read that correctly

Shaymin: huehuehuehue

LanceyLance: the kermit memes are 10/10 would read again

Shaymin: thank you, i try

  
  


01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110

  
  


**_Adults_ ** **_™_ ** **_(Wed, 4:30 pm)_ **

Memethew: allura who was just at the door?

AlluraBorealis: ugh

AlluraBorealis: my ex, Lotor. 

Shewwo: whom’st’ve

AlluraBorealis: dont you remember? From high school? We dated our sophomore year but I dumped him after I found out he was cheating on me

Memethew: trash

Shewwo: lemme just talk to him :)

Memethew: shiro no

Shewwo: shiro yes

AlluraBorealis: i appreciate it shiro but its fine i swear. He was just inviting us to a part next week. To celebrate the semester beginning. He said we can bring anyone we want.

Memethew: BET

  
  


**_Summer time (Wed, 4:32 pm)_ **

Memethew: SUP FUCKERS

Memethew: oh wait

 

_ *Memethew changed the conversation name to Suffering Time* _

 

Memethew: thats more accurate buT ANYWAYS I HAVE SOME NEWS

AlluraBorealis: just steal my spotlight, why not

Memethew: SORRY BUT LISTEN

Memethew: next friday, we are all invited to a party. Can we all pls go

Shaymin: sure

Hunkers: yeah why not

Pidgeotto: i guess

Keef: do we have to

LanceyLance: IM DOWN

Shewwo: i will go if everyone else goes

Memethew: BET BET BET

Memethew: i’ll send all the details later, i need to finish unpacking

Shaymin: same

Pidgeotto: peace out homies

  
  


**_*New message from Lance <3 (Wed, 8:45 pm)*_ **

Lance<3: you ready to get going?

Keith<3: yes. Im in the bathroom finishing up. Be out in a minute.

Lance<3: im bringing a blanket in case it gets cold tonight

Keith<3: if it gets cold i can just cuddle you for warmth

Lance<3: hgasjdadgfehfhdfhdsfa

Keith<3: <3

Lance<3: soft

Lance<3: mY BOYFRIEND IS S O F T

Keith<3: mayhaps i am but only for you :D

  
  


Keith put his phone away in his pocket as he was gathering his belongings for the night. His switchblade, apartment keys, and his jacket. Lance was all set to go, putting the blanket and pillows in his car. Keith walked out of the apartment, to which he met the loving, warm eyes of his boyfriend. The two enjoyed stargazing together. It was one of their favorite activities together. 

 

As Lance and Keith got into the car, Lance placed his phone on his dashboard and set his GPS to their perfect stargazing spot, which happened to be an open soccer field at their university. It was the perfect spot, absolutely no light pollution, and no one else ever went there at night. 

It took the boys about twenty minutes to get to the field, but when they did, it was worth it. Clear, beautiful skies. Millions of stars shining in the sky. Keith starred up, ignoring everything for a second. He felt calm when he looked at the stars. Seeing just how many stars there were, realizing just how tiny he is compared to the rest of the universe, he felt infinite. Like almost nothing else mattered. He snapped out of his trance, and looked over to Lance. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing Lance to blush.

 

“Wh-what was that for?” Lance questioned as he begin to get flustered.

 

“Just because I love you. I always have, and I always will.” Keith couldn't help but smile like a love sick idiot. “You’re my best friend and my true love. Looking up at the stars makes me feel free, but so do you. You, are my universe. I can always look at you and know just how safe and loved I am.” Hearing Keith say this made Lance smile so much that his cheeks were turning bright red. 

 

“Babe, stop, my cheeks hurt” Lance cried.

 

“Suffer! Suffer with my love” Keith playfully exclaimed. “I meant every word I said, Lance. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my love” Lance kissed Keith back as he began to unpack the car. He folded the blanket neatly on the ground, and placed two pillows at the end so the two men boys could lay down and stare at the sky. 

 

It felt like time had froze. The two had spent what felt like an eternity laying down on the ground, looking up at their universe, while Keith was laying next to his. Keith knew he hated the thought that popped into his head. He didn’t want this to end. Not the night, but him and Lance. He slowly turned his head to look at Lance, and began to speak. “H-hey, Lance?”

 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Lance asked softly. 

 

“N-nothing. I, uh, was just wondering. We’ll be fine, right? I mean, us?” Keith asked with worry in his voice.

 

“Of course! We have been through so much these past few years. I will always love you no matter what. Hell, we even had our first big fight this summer and look where we are now?” Lance exclaimed. 

 

“So...we’ll be alright?” Keith asked once more.

 

“Of course. Together forever, remember?” Lance smiled.

 

“Yeah. Together forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO LISTEN UP REAL QUICK BEFORE YOU CLOSE THE TAB OR LEAVE A COMMENT!
> 
> There are some things I'd like to say before this fic officially goes on hiatus. 
> 
> 1\. Thank you all SO SO SO SO much for encouraging me, leaving comments, and making me feel great as a writer. Writing this fic has been amazing so far. I love this fandom so much.
> 
> 2\. The “Lance’s Father” story arc will be addressed again in the fic, but I will also be uploading a detailed explanation for how it relates to my life at the end of the entire fic. 
> 
> 3\. This fanfic WILL RETURN on August 24th! Need some time to focus on myself, my summer, and my job! 
> 
> 4\. The story is now half way over, but there is still SO MUCH more to cover. The next half of the series will be very heavy. I hope you’ve been picking up on the clues ;) 
> 
> 5\. If you have any other questions, leave a comment (or if you are from Eileen’s discord server, ask me in DM’s or in the server <33)


	16. Let The Party Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOPS IM ENDING THE HIATUS EARLY. Now get ready for some heavy angst. 
> 
> WARNING: non-consensual drug use. mention of alcohol and weed. also, its gonna be....emotional....GOOD LUCK

**_Suffering Time (Fri, 3:45 pm)_ **

LanceyLance: aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Memethew: ITS PARTY TIME FOTHER MUCKERS 

Pidgeotto: what the fuck did you just say

Memethew: YOU HEARD ME

Pidgeotto: unfortunately

Shewwo: what time does it start?

AlluraBorealis: lotor said it begins at 8, i figured we could leave here around 8:30

Hunkers: perfect, i wanna bake something tonight for the party

Shaymin: i’ll help you babe 

Hunkers: UwU

Keef: i still dont know how i feel about this lotor guy. He seems sketchy

Shewwo: you thought I was sketchy when you first met me

Keef: but was i wrong

Shewwo: yes

Memethew: no

Shewwo: MATT

Memethew: :D

LanceyLance: betrayed 

Keef: n e ways

Keef: im bringing my knife just in case shit goes south

AlluraBorealis: valid

AlluraBorealis: trust me, as lotors ex, i know he can be very shady. 

Pidgeotto: why are we going then

Shaymin: cus why not

Pidgeotto: you got me there

AlluraBorealis: everyone just,,,be on standby. Lotor and his friends can be very troublesome. 

Hunkers: bet. We’ll all stay together. 

Keef: ……

Keef: my anxiety is telling me to not go but if y’all are going i should be safe

LanceyLance: dont worry, i wont leave your side :) 

Keef: <333

LanceyLance: <333

Pidgeotto: gross

  
  


**_Lotors Angels (Fri, 4:56 pm)_ **

Lotorious: 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 

HappilyEzorAfter: jesus titty fucking CHRIST lotor can you stop with the binary codes and just type like the rest of us

Lotorious: fine

Lotorious: is everyone ready for tonight

Acxated: that was so much shorter, please, stop the binary bs

Zethy: Lotor, what time do you want us at your house to set up

Lotorious: around 6 pm please. 

HappilyEzorAfter: okay bet :D

HappilyEzorAfter: Acxaaaaaaaaaa

Acxated: yes my love <333

HappilyEzorAfter: can you please drive me tonight

Acxated: of course, you dont have to ask 

Acxated: UwU

Acxated: did i do that right

HappilyEzorAfter: holy fucking shit im in love

Zethy: gross

Lotorious: let them be gay in peace

HappilyEzorAfter: lotor is the only straight aly i love

Lotorious: im a what now?

Lotorious: who said anything about me being straight

HappilyEzorAfter: HSASEDSHDFGSADF

Zethy: WAIUTHWTSD

Acxated: WAIT WHAT

Lotorious: im pansexual….i thought you all knew this

HappilyEzorAfter: NOPE BUT IM GLAD I KNOW NOW

Acxated: holy shit there isnt a single cishet in this chat i love it

Lotorious: anyways, i am very excited for tonight. Our guests of honor will be thrilled

HappilyEzorAfter: you arent still planning your revenge prank are you

Zethy: his what now

Acxated: lotor invited allura and her friends so he could humiliate them all in front of the entire party. Specifically keith and lance,,,but i dont know why them???

Lotorious: its simple. Allura broke up with me because of that stupid Lance Mcclain boy. But now, said stupid boy is in a relationship with one Keith Kogane. My plan is simple. I’m going to make those two break up

Zethy: …….

Zethy: but….why…

Lotorious: do you really question my motives

Zethy: yeah lol

Acxated: its best to just stay out of this, so when shit goes down we dont get blamed

HappilyEzorAfter: still,,,,i feel bad. Keith and Lance are so cute together. 

Lotorious: that is none of my concern. 

Lotorious: be at my house in one hour. Thanks. 

  
  
  


The party was your average college friday night. A bunch of drunk, stoned, young adults looking to drown their stress and sorrows with alcohol or marijuana. Lotor had invited practically the entire junior and senior class. As the group entered the party house, Allura felt nervous. She hadn’t been in the same room as her ex boyfriend, Lotor, in many months. 

 

Matt and Shiro were excited to spend more time together and relax, as were Hunk and Shay. Pidge stayed close to Hunk and Shay the entire night, as they were not one to socialize at a huge party like this. Lance, however, was! The minute he walked in, he started dancing to the overly loud music, and began socializing with some of his classmates, leaving Keith all alone. He didn’t mind it, but he also didn’t exactly like it either. Everyone else in the group were partnered up except Keith. Deciding to not just stand in the same spot all night, Keith walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. 

 

Trying to maneuver his way through the crowd of drunk college kids stumbling in the hallway, hearing nothing but vomiting and moaning, and it was only 9 pm. The loud music, and uncomfortable presence of Lotor, was beginning to affect Keith. He saw Lotor standing in the kitchen, just glaring at Keith with a devilish smirk. Keith decided to ignore this and grab some soda from the counter.

 

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Allura, Matt, Shiro, and Lance, were dancing together, singing along to the music Ezor had selected. The playlist was the 90’s throwback Spotify playlist. It had everyone singing along and dancing the entire night. The party was so much fun, it made Lance forget about how stressed he was already. 

 

As the song began to end, Lance looked around for his boyfriend. Confused, he looked over to Shiro. “Hey, have you seen Keith?” 

 

Shiro looked around the room quickly, but was disappointed when he couldn’t find his brother. “No, haven’t seen him. Maybe he’s in the bathroom?” Shiro questioned. 

 

“Just call him real quick!” Allura suggested. 

 

Lance did just that. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly entered Keith's name in his phone, and pressed call.  _ Buzz…...buzz…...buzz…..buzz….. _ nothing. “No response. I’ll try again.” 

 

As Keith poured the diet soda into his cup, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He gently lifted the soda bottle down on the counter, and reached for his phone, however, before he could answer, and hand grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Would you mind if we had a little chat? Alone?” Lotor asked. 

 

Keith yanked his wrist away from Lotors grip, and immediately reached for his pocket knife in his back pocket. “Stay the fuck away from me. I know who you are, and I don’t want to be your friend!” Keith yelled. This definitely took Lotor by surprise, but did not shock him.

 

“Relax there, Mr. Kogane. I wish to speak with you in matters of peace, involving Allura. I need you to help me.” Lotor exclaimed.

 

“Why would I help you?” Keith demanded. 

 

“You’re close with Allura, are you not? I wish to make amends with her and apologize, but if I ask her myself, she’ll say no. If you ask her, however, she may say yes.” Lotor calmly explained as he grabbed the soda bottle and finished pouring Keith his drink. The suspicious man walked over to the refrigerator for a few ice cubes for Keith’s drink. As he began to place them gently in his cup, Lotor grabbed a small pill from his pocket, and placed it inside Keith’s drink. “Here, have some soda, maybe it will keep you from wanting to stab me for now” Lotor whispered. Keith took a sip of his soda, and began to feel….calm. He began to talk to Lotor about his relationship with Allura.  

 

Lance placed his phone into his pocket, and turned to Allura. “Hey, he isn’t answering, i’m going to go look for him. Can you come with me?” Lance asked.

 

“Of course! Lets go check upstairs!” Allura exclaimed. As Lance and Allura began their quest to find Keith, the others enjoyed the music. Pidge joined Ezor behind the DJ booth as the two introduced themselves. 

 

“I love your set up! It’s all the latest equipment and models!” Pidge geeked out of Ezor’s DJ booth. 

 

“Gee, thanks! I’m Ezor, by the way!” she said with a genuine smile.

 

“I’m Pidge! So, how do you know Lotor?” Pidge questioned.

 

“Oh, him and I have been friends since our freshmen year here. We’re pretty close. Same with Acxa and Zethrid, but mostly Acxa” Ezor said with a smirk. 

 

“Cool! I’m here with some close friends as well! There’s a lot of us, haha. There’s me, Hunk, Shay, Lance, Keith, Keith’s brother Shiro, my brother Matt, and Allura.” The names out of Pidge’s mouth made Ezor realize just who they were. 

 

With a fake smile, and a worried expression, Ezor could only nod. “Oh, cool! That’s a….pretty big group, haha. Well, I better go check on Lotor and see how the party is going, be right back!” Ezor said as she ran into the kitchen. Pidge was very confused, but decided not to question it for now.

Keith began drinking more and more of his soda. He felt very….strange. Almost intoxicated, however he knew he was drinking soda. “Wow….so that’s why Allura broke up with you. I can’t believe  _ she  _ cheated on  _ you. _ You poor thing!” Keith cried as he gave Lotor a hug. “I could never imagine Lance cheating on me, i’d be completely heartbroken.”

 

“You don’t say?” Lotor asked with a smirk. 

 

“He’s the love of my life! We started out as friends, well, enemies, then friends, and then boyfriends. He’s my other half, i’d be incomplete without him” Keith yelled, making Lotor flinch.

 

Meanwhile, Lance and Allura had no luck upstairs, and made their way downstairs again. “Keith! Keeeeith!!! KEEEITH!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Lance yelled. 

 

“We’ll find him, don’t worry!” Allura reassured him. 

 

“I just hope he is alright!” Lance exclaimed.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he is in good hands!” Allura yelled.

 

Back in the kitchen, Keith found himself wrapped in Lotor’s arms. As he finished his soda, Keith began to forget where he was. “Hey….where did Lance go? I want to go dance with him” Keith whispered. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure he is dancing with the others, having a blast” Lotor exclaimed. He looked Keith directly in the eyes, forcing Keith to look at him as well. “You know….you look very handsome tonight.” 

 

Keith blushed, and felt himself becoming flustered. “Hehe, Laaaance, you can’t just say that, I get embarrassed.” Keith was fully convinced that he was now with Lance again, not Lotor.

 

Lance and Allura made their way down the stairs and into the Kitchen when they spotted Keith standing very close to Lotor, only Keith was facing the other way. “Hey, Keith! There you…...are…” Lance stopped walking and dropped his phone. Everything around him suddenly froze. The music and talking stopped, and his heart dropped. 

 

Standing in the kitchen, were Lotor and Keith, making out. Keith backed away from Lotor, smiling like a lovesick puppy, and turned around to see his actual boyfriend, crying. Confused and scared, Keith turned back around and realized what he had done. “L-lance….I...I can explain…” Keith stumbled towards Lance.

 

“Get the fuck away from me. I never,  _ EVER  _ want to see you again. We’re done, Keith. Fuck you!” Lance yelled as he ran outside the house, followed by Allura, Pidge, and Shay. 

 

“What the fuck just happened?!” Keith cried. Lotor managed to sneak out the back of his house, and ran to hide. 

 

Keith stood there, in the kitchen, surrounded by Hunk, Matt, and Shiro, as he began to cry.  _  
_ _ What the hell just happened.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE PAIN AND HURT. stick around for more chapters because THIS IS NOT THE END OF KLANCE YALL, TRUST ME. 
> 
> New arcs for the second half of the fic:  
> 1\. Klance Breakup  
> 2\. Shatt development  
> 3\. Allura development  
> 4\. Lance's Father  
> 5\. ______ _______ 
> 
> ENJOY AND DONT HATE ME IN THE COMMENTS XOXO


	17. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deals with the aftermath of the party.
> 
> Romelle joins the group, and she comes with tea on lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: 
> 
> MENTION OF: non-consensual drug use, alcohol, murder/wanting to kill people (the group wanting to kill Lotor for what he did).
> 
> This chapter is SUPER EMOTIONAL, be prepared. grab some tissues, kiddos.

**_Suffering Time (Sat, 10:32am)_ **

Shewwo: good morning

AlluraBorealis: good morning

Memethew: good morning

Pidgeotto: good monring

Hunkers: monring

Shewwo: monring

Keef: monring

Shaymin: monring

Memethew: monring

Pidgeotto: oh fuck off its early and im not wearing my glasses

LanceyLance: good morning. Add me back to this chat when i text one of you. Goodbye

 

* **_LanceyLance has left the conversation_ ** * 

 

Shewwo: shit

Hunkers: so are we gonna talk about last night or

Keef: hhhhhhggg id rather not and just sulk but i guess we have to

Pidgeotto: dude what,,,,what happened

Keef: Lotor happened

AlluraBorealis: ew

Keef: he approached me asking for help with Allura and im like, 99% sure he spiked my drink with something

Keef: because after a while i felt drunk-ish. I cant remember what i said but we just kept talking and we got physically closer to each other 

Keef: and then Lance and Allura found us and I heard Lance’s voice but I was looking directly at Lotor, so I guess my brain switched Lotor’s face with Lance’s and I went in to kiss Lance

Keef: only it was Lotor…..

Keef: I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS LOTOR, I WAS GENUINELY CONVINCED IT WAS LANCE

Shewwo: where does Lotor live, i just want to talk

Pidgeotto: im ready to kill

Memethew: i’ll grab the weapons, pidge, you grab the shovel

AlluraBorealis: no

Memethew: :(

AlluraBorealis: just dump his body in the ocean, it will be easier to hide

Memethew: :)

Keef: guys im serious

Pidgeotto: so are we

Pidgeotto: im ready to make Lotor’s life miserable. 

Shaymin: shouldn’t we try to talk to Lance about this

Hunkers: he needs time to process this. He is hurt

Shaymin: right, but if we just explain everything, he wouldn’t be so hurt

Keef: i’ll try to call him but I doubt he will answer

**_*New message from Keith <3 (Sat, 10:38am)*_ **

Keith<3: lance please answer my calls I need to talk and explain, its not what you think

Keith<3: lotor tricked me, he drugged my drink, i didnt know what was going on  **_*message could not be sent*_ **

Keith<3: lance please unblock me :(  **_*message could not be sent*_ **

 

**_Suffering Time (Sat, 10:41am)_ **

Keef: well that didnt work. Whats going to happen? We all live in the same apartment now….

Hunkers: i’ll have Lance stay with me for a while.

Shaymin: keith you can stay with me and pidge in our room for a while too. 

Pidgeotto: <333

  
  


**_*New message from Hunkers (Sat, 10:45am)*_ **

Hunkers: dude where did you go? I want to get coffee and want you to come with

LanceyLance: i know what you are doing and it wont work. Let me be by myself for a bit.

Hunkers: can you at least hang out with us again when you are ready? We all need to talk about this. We cant just ignore this

LanceyLance: i can and i will 

Hunkers: Lance Charles McClain, I am serious. You cannot just sulk about this, we all need to talk about what happened. Its not what you think

LanceyLance: thats what keith said too.

LanceyLance: you’re on his side, aren’t you

Hunkers: wtf, dude im not on anyones side, i just dont want to see you like this

LanceyLance: whatever. I’ll talk to you later. Im tired.

  
  


**_Suffering Time (Sat, 10:59am)_ **

Hunkers: I tried texting him but he wont cooperate. I dont even know where he is.

Pidgeotto: lemme trace his phone, i got this

Shewwo: Lance will be forced to see Keith soon, they are in the same classes together.

Shaymin: hopefully he can calm down soon. He was pretty angry when we left last night. 

Keef: this sucks. This hurts so much. I’ve cried so much already this morning. I feel sad but no more tears come out. I feel empty and broken,,,

Pidgeotto: stay strong dude. Its going to be okay.

AlluraBorealis: we understand this is hard for you. We are here to help you through this. We will figure this all out, and Lance will be back to his old self.

Keef: but will him and i be back to our old self?

Pidgeotto: oof:(

Shewwo: keith, I know for a fact you and Lance are meant to be together. Trust me, things will work out. Patience yields focus, remember

Keef: Patience Yields Focus

Shewwo: <333

Keef: thank you bro <333

  
  


**_*Hunkers added Pidgeotto and Shaymin to a new conversation (Sat, 1:30 pm)*_ **

**_*Hunkers named the conversation ‘Operation: Save Klance’*_ **

 

Pidgeotto: akdjsjadfjsaj perfect

Shaymin: so what is the plan, my man

Hunkers: we have to find some way to get Lance out of his room. I went back to the apartment and found him locked in his room.

Hunkers: he also,,,threw all of Keiths stuff out into the living room,,,

Shaymin: shit :(

Pidgeotto: we’ll keep his stuff in our room for now. 

Hunkers: We have to find some way to talk to lance. Pidge, can you hack into his computer and force a facetime call with him? Or something? 

Pidgeotto: i’m already on it 

Hunkers: bless. You da man 

Pidgeotto: ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

Shaymin: what can i do to help

Pidgeotto: i guess for now just try and comfort Keith.

Shaymin: okay <3

Hunkers: I’ll talk to people on campus about Lotor, try to get some information

Pidgeotto: bet

Hunkers: operation save klance is a go

Pidgeotto: ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

Shaymin: ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

Hunkers: ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

  
  


**_*New message from ???-???-???? (Sat, 3:23 pm)*_ **

???: Good afternoon Mr. McClain. I am some information regarding Lotor im sure you’d love to hear

LanceyLance: who tf are you 

LanceyLance: how did you get my number

???: Will you please listen to me? I don’t have much time.

LanceyLance: go on…..

???: What Lotor did last night was horrible and gross. He took advantage of your boyfriend and ruined your relationship

LanceyLance: keith ruined the relationship all on his own by kissing another guy

LanceyLance: i dont want to hear this, goodbye. Consider yourself BLOCKED

???: keith only kissed him because Lotor drugged him  **_(*message could not be sent*)_ **

???: Did you seriously block me  **_(*message could not be sent*)_ **

???: DAMNIT LANCE  **_(*message could not be sent*)_ **

Lance placed his phone down onto his bedside table, and crawled underneath his covers. He had turned off all the lights and closed the window shades, enclosing himself in the darkness of his lonely apartment bedroom. As he placed his head on his pillow, tears began to fall quickly.  _ Fuck you, you asshole. How could you do this to me. I thought you actually cared about me. I guess no one really does,  _ Lance thought to himself as he cried himself back to sleep. He spent the day in bed, sulking in his thoughts of what went down last night. 

  
  


**_Operation: Save Klance (Sat, 5:23 pm)_ **

Hunkers: OOOOOH BOY DO I HAVE SOME NEWS

Pidgeotto: HWAT 

Shaymin: WHAT HAPPENED

Hunkers: i found someone on campus who knows about Lotor and she has the TEA ON HIM

Pidgeotto: ahjgsdhdaj SPILL

Hunkers: okay so 

Hunkers: her name is Romelle. She used to be close friends with Lotor and his friends Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid. 

Hunkers: The five of them were always together, until one day Lotor and his gang found out that Romelle knows Allura

Pidgeotto: SHE WHAT

Shaymin: LET HIM CONTINUE

Hunkers: So because of the whole Lotor and Allura breakup, Lotor did not want to associate with Romelle anymore. So him and his gang cut Romelle out of their group. WELLLLL

Hunkers: APPARENTLY ROMELLE IS STILL IN THEIR GROUP CHAT.

Hunkers: THEY NEVER KICKED HER OUT. 

Pidgeotto: DSHAJHDAJHFGS WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

Hunkers: WE HAVE SOLID EVIDENCE OF WHAT LOTOR DID. 

Shaymin: oH MY GOFD

Pidgeotto: BITCH WHAT THE FUCK

Hunkers: SHE TOOK A SCREENSHOT OF THEIR CONVO PLANNING ON BREAKING UP KEITH AND LANCE AT THE PARTY. THEY ALL KNEW ABOUT IT. TAKE A LOOK

Hunkers: (1) attachment -screenshot.png-

Pidgeotto: THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING OH MY GOD 

Shaymin: WE JUST HAVE TO SHOW THIS TO LANCE AND EVERYTHING SHOULD BE GOOD

Hunkers: also i was thinking since romelle helped us we could add her to our main group chat. She seems very nice and wants to take down lotor

Pidgeotto: bet lets do it

  
  


**_Suffering Time (Sat, 5:34 pm)_ **

Hunkers: YALL WE GOT SOME TEA 

Memethew: (*takes sip*) mmmm yum

Pidgeotto: wtf

Shewwo: matt ily but why

Memethew: why not nOW GO ON HUNK

Hunkers: WE HAVE SOLID PROOF OF WHAT WENT DOWN LAST NIGHT

Keef: WHAT

Keef: GIVE IT TO ME NOW

Hunkers: okay but first there is someone id like you all to meet

 

**_*Hunkers added Romii to the conversation*_ **

 

Hunkers: everyone, this is Romelle

Romii: oh, hello! 

Pidgeotto: THANK YOU FOR HELPING US, WE STAN A QUEEN

Shaymin: we honestly owe you our lives for this

Keef: CAN SOMEONE START EXPLAINING, MY ANXIETY IS ALREADY THROUGH THE ROOF

Romii: certainly. Well, long story short i used to be friends with Lotor and his group. We had a group chat together, and eventually i was no longer considered a friend to them so they kicked me out of the group, but they forgot to kick me out of the chat. Take a look at the group chat on friday afternoon

Romii: (1) attachment -screenshot.png-

Shewwo: oh my fucking god

Memethew: what the entire living fuck

AlluraBorealis: lotor still trash? Pretends to be shocked

Keef: oh my god

Keef: oh my fucking god where does he live im ready to kill

Romii: Id love to assist you in his murder if possible

Pidgeotto: its a group effort. We all kill together or not at all

Romii: beautiful

Romii: for now, how may I get in contact with this Lance fellow? I’d like to try my best to talk to him.

Keef: here is his number. Good luck. ***-***-****

Romii: thank you keith. Dont worry, Lotor will be exposed and will pay for this. 

Keef: bet

  
  


*New message from ???-???-???? (Sat, 5:45 pm)*

???: before you block me or say anything you need to know Lotor drugged Keith and it wasnt his fault

LanceyLance: …….what

???: pLEASE DONT BLOCK, I HAVE ANSWERS

LanceyLance: go on…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen sahdhasgdhjaffbs i know that was sad and emotional bUT HEY, ROMELLE IS FINALLY HERE AND APART OF THE GROUP NOW! Plus, she knows about Lotor and wants to expose him.
> 
> Coming up next is a very special chapter, specifically for Matt and Shiro.....After them, we will be seeing more of the Klance breakup arc. Will Lance answer his phone and let Keith explain, or will he sulk in his room forever? Find out next time on What Happens In The Group Chat, Stays In The Group Chat (just call it WHITGC for short ahjsdgjahgdajhf)


	18. The End of An Era (And The Beginning Of A New)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One relationship ends, and one relationship takes a turn....that is all....enjoy.... ;)

**_*New message from ???-???-???? (Sat, 5:46 pm)*_ **

???: Okay listen to me, I don’t know you, but I’ve talked to your friends, and what you are doing to them is shitty. You cannot just block them and ignore them when they are trying to explain stuff to you, especially your boyfriend.

LanceyLance: ex boyfriend

???: whatever. Listen, you need to let them explain. Yes, i have the information too, but you need to hear it from them first. Just know, Lotor is not innocent. He planned this all. 

LanceyLance: and why would I believe you?

???: because I was friends with him once. If you are going to be so stubborn, then I suppose I will have to explain it to you instead of your friends. Take a look

???:  _ (1) attachment. Screenshot.png _

LanceyLance: how do I know if that is real or not.

???: hhhhhhgggg OH MY GOD JUST TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS THEN. IVE TRIED EVERYTHING I CAN. 

 

**_Suffering Time (Sat, 5:50 pm)_ **

Romii: is Lance always this stubborn

AlluraBorealis: idk what happened but yes

Romii: I tried talking to him but he doesn’t believe me

Keef: in his defense i wouldnt either. He doesnt know you, dont take it personal

Romii: i just want to help but BOY HE WONT LISTEN TO ANYONE I GUESS

Hunkers: yep, thats lance for ya

Keef: look, just give him more time to be alone, and in a few days he will talk to us again. Hopefully.

Shewwo: Matt and I will try to talk to him. I have an idea.

Memethew: is this before or after date night

Shewwo: after. I want our date night to be very special 

Memethew: shahjshjhhhjhfghsgggggggggggg

Pidgeotto: error 404. Matt.exe has stopped working

Hunkers: amazing

Shewwo: ily Matt

Memethew: ily Takashi

Keef: soft

Shewwo: and what about it

Keef: asshjadgdhjsfgh

  
  


**_*New message from Mama (Sat, 6:03 pm)*_ **

Mama: Lance honey, when you get the chance I have to discuss something with you

Lancey: whats wrong mama?

Mama: its about your father….

Lancey: …..oh god…..what did he say….

Mama: nothing! Its something serious that I need you to be able to handle, you’re a mature young man, I believe you will be able to hear this.

Lancey: …..go on…

Mama: after the week I gave your father to change his mind, he came back and we had a very long talk about you and who you are. I defended you the best I can. Your father was a lot more stubborn on the topic, and still did not change how he feels about you. So, after talking with everyone else in the family, we all agreed that it would be best if your father longer lived with us.

Lancey: what does this all mean….

Mama: Your father and I are filing for divorce. I cannot be married to someone with such hateful, ignorant views, especially about my son. 

Lancey: wow…..oh my god….

Mama: if you’re upset at all please know you can talk to me

Lancey: im not upset, im shocked but im also really happy. I hate papa so much for what he did to me.

Mama: me too. I cannot believe what I was told. Honey, just know we all love you here and you are always welcome in my home no matter what. 

Lancey: <3333

Mama: same goes for Keith. He is always welcome with us

Lancey: …..uh...thanks 

Mama: oh no, did something happen?!

Lancey: i dont want to talk about it right now <33 i love you

Mama: i love you too <33

  
  


**_Nerd Trio (Sat, 6:14 pm)_ **

LanceyLance: oh my god we havent used this chat for like,,,,16 chapters

Pidgeotto: what

LanceyLance: what

Hunkers: Lance???? Actually talking to his friends???? OwO???

LanceyLance: hhhhggg okay thats fair 

LanceyLance: but i have some serious news 

Hunkers: omg

Pidgeotto: everything okay?

LanceyLance: so….my mom is divorcing my dad….

Pidgeotto: oh my god. How do you feel about this?

LanceyLance: well….mostly happy. I feel sad for my siblings but Mama has told me it was a family decision. So I guess everyone is okay

Hunkers: thats good. Let us know if you need anything alright

Pidgeotto: and lance, please come out of your room. We just want to hang out with you. We wont talk about the Thing if you arent ready

LanceyLance: hhhhggg okay but i need food. I havent had anything all day

Hunkers: i’ll order us food. 

LanceyLance: YEET

 

**_Suffering Time (Sat, 6:34 pm)_ **

Hunkers: we fiNALLY GOT LANCE TO TALK TO US

Keef: ??

AlluraBorealis: give us more info pls

Pidgeotto: lance messaged us in our separate group chat (me hunk and lance) about something personal and he is finally out of his room. 

Keef: should i stay here at shiro’s for the night? Or ???? 

Pidgeotto: you can come back and sleep in our room still. We’ll find a way to get you back in. 

Keef: okay

  
  


**_*New message from Keith <3 (Sat, 7:32 pm)*_ **

Keith<3: im probably still blocked but thanks for not freaking out when I came back into the dorm. I hope you’ll talk to me again someday so I can explain…... goodbye for now moonlight…

Lance<3:  **_*read, 7:32 pm*_ **

  
  


**_Nerd Trio (Sat, 7:33 pm)_ **

LanceyLance: so i unblocked Keith earlier today and he sent me this

LanceyLance:  **_*sent one (1) attachment. screenshot.png*_ **

Hunkers: when are you gonna talk to him again?

LanceyLance: i need more time. Im not ready yet

Pidgeotto: understandable have a good night

LanceyLance: I just…..,sajhdhfgadgjahdgfahgsh i have so many emotions and thoughts and questions i need to ask i just dont know if i can without crying

Hunkers: just do it by text then.

LanceyLance: hhhhhghadsajhsfbfhbdh idk im not ready yet. Maybe tomorrow.

Hunkers: thats fine. We know the full story but you need to hear it from him i guess

LanceyLance: wait what

LanceyLance what do you mean you know the full story

Hunkers: Keith told us everything, plus one of our new friends told us something interesting.

LanceyLance: ……..hhhhhhhhgshdgahjdj okay tell me tomorrow so i dont freak out right now

Pidgeotto: okay

LanceyLance: actually no fuck that my anxiety will keep me up all night and my hands are already starting to shake. 

LanceyLance: brb

Pidgeotto: okay <3

  
  


**_*New message from Lance <3 (Sat, 7:37 pm)*_ **

Lance<3: hey…...I can talk now if you aren’t busy….

 

**_*New message from Kashi (Sat, 7:38 pm)*_ **

Kashi: hey love, you ready for date night?

Matt: yep! I’m all dressed and ready. Why did you ask me to dress up tonight? 

Kashi: no reason! Just felt like looking good tonight!

  
  


**_Proposal Squad (Sat, 7:40 pm)_ **

Shiro: OKAY IS EVERYONE READY BECAUSE AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Allura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pidge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keith: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shiro: okay everyones here GOOD

Keith: you’re going to be fine. 

Pidge: trust me, he will say yes

Shiro: buT WHAT IF HE DOESNT

Pidge: HE 100% WILL SAY YES

Shiro: OKAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shiro: lets go over the plan one more time. Matt and I are going to dinner at Olive Garden at 8:30. Once we are done, we are going to walk around outside the Grove and look at shops. Pidge, this is when you will hack into the display systems and put the proposal pictures on the screens for everyone to see. Then, Allura will play the song “That's How You Know” on the loudspeaker system, to which we will all perform our flashmob dance to. Keith, you will help Matt walk towards the center of the Grove, to which I will be on one knee with the ring in my hand. EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?!

Pidge: YES

Allura: YEP

Keith: IM SO EXCITED THIS IS GONNA BE SO CUTE

 

**_*New message from Matt (Sat, 7:45 pm)*_ **

Matt: well, im ready whenever you are!

Kashi: Okay! I’m on my way over now!

  
  


**_Suffering Time (Sat, 9:45 pm)_ **

Memethew: IM SHAKING AND CRYING EHAT THEH FUCK WTHATS WAS SO CUTE

Memethew: HOW DID YALL ORGANIZE THAT

AlluraBorealis: it was all Shiro’s idea but we all helped.

Romii: THAT WAS SO CUTE 

Shaymin: IM SO GLAD I RECORDED THAT 

Hunkers: SAME. THIS IS GOING ON YOUTUBE

Keef: PIDGE DOES THIS MAKE YOU MY SISTER IN LAW OR SOMETHING

Pidgeotto: I THINK SO 

Keef: YEET

Pidgeotto: Wow I now have 3 brothers…..yikies

Shewwo: oh come on you love us

Pidgeotto: meh

Memethew: I CANT BELIEVE THIS.

Memethew: TAKASHI SHIROGANE IS MY FIANCE 

Shewwo: :D 

Keef: oh fuck

Shewwo: ???

Keef: i forgot something…

*Keef added LanceyLance to the conversation*

Keef: absdhadgshdf i forgot to add you back, sorry

LanceyLance: THAT WAS THE CUTEST PROPOSAL EVER WHAT THE FUCK

Hunkers: LANCE YOU’RE BACK :D

Memethew: L A N CE  HIIII

LanceyLance: HI GUYS im back. Im sorry for everything hsasdasfhfsajfdhafa

Shewwo: dont apologize. Your feelings are valid.

AlluraBorealis: did you and Keith talk yet

LanceyLance: yeah we talked, but i want to keep everything private for now. 

Shaymin: understandable 

Keef: for now lets talk about Shiro and Matt being engaged because HOLY FUCK YES

Memethew: i cant believe i started crying as soon as the song came on. 

Memethew: takashi you know Enchanted is my favorite disney movie, how dare

Shewwo: :P

Memethew: this is amazing. I have to call my parents. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<3

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shaymin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Romii: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Shiro and Matt are FINALLY ENGAGED. This has been planned since chapter 12 and im finally happy to bring this to life.   
> Lance's dad is GONE BABY BYE BYE BYE  
> Lance is finally talking to everyone again, including Keith. but are they back to the way they were????  
> Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for more ;)


	19. Go. Be gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall semester has began for the gang, which means its time for them to start dying of pain. (not really, but....you know. hhhhh college sucks)
> 
> Keith and Lance have an emotional talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay FIRST OFF IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. life caught up to me. I work for a summer camp and the camp just ended, and ive been trying to see my friends more, so i havent had time to actually sit down and write more. but trust me, this fic WILL BE FINISHED. anyways, enjoy!

**_Suffering Time (Mon, 10:20 am)_ **

Memethew: hey yall its been so quite lately…..y’all good?

Pidgeotto: ive been gaming with my online friends for the past 3 days….sorry LOL

Shaymin: Hunk and I spent the weekend studying together

LanceyLance: same except by myself

Keef: same..

Shewwo: This semester just started whY DO I ALREADY HAVE 2 PAPERS TO WRITE

AlluraBorealis: Why did I think obtaining a masters degree would be easy…..WHY

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shaymin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Memethew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Romii: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Romii: this semester just started and I’m already considering dropping out,,,,,,oof

LanceyLance: mood

Keef: no,,

Shewwo: no,,

Keef: :O

Shewwo: :D

Keef: drift

Shewwo: drift

Keef: OASJSUDJHJF

Shewwo: drift AND a brothers bond

Memethew: pidge why cant we be like that

Pidgeotto: fuck off memer

Memethew: thanks

Pidgeotto: my job

Keef: anyways

Keef: whats everyones schedule like this semester? I’m MWF

LanceyLance: same :D

Hunkers: Monday through thursday

Shaymin: me too

Shewwo: Tuesday and Thursday

AlluraBorealis: MWF

Memethew: Tuesday and Thursday ;D

Romii: Monday tuesday and thursday

Pidgeotto: Monday through thursday my dudes

Shewwo: im ready to die

Memethew: of fun!

Keef: mood

  


**_*New message from Keef (Mon, 4:32 pm)*_ **

Keef: hey….whats up?

LanceyLance: hey! Uhhh just finishing up my homework real quick. why, whats up?

Keef: I was wondering, if you werent busy….maybe you would like to go on a date tonight? Id like to talk more about,,,you know,,,what happened..

LanceyLance: sure. What time?

Keef: around 7 pm?

LanceyLance: okay, sounds good :)

Keef: good :)

  


**_Suffering Time (Mon, 7:23 pm)_ **

Memethew: its been quiet in here…..

Memethew: too quiet…..

Memethew: ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͠°)

Pidgeotto: homework

Hunkers: rt

AlluraBorealis: matt the semester just started back up again and we all have work to do.

AlluraBorealis: ilysm but we can’t always be active in here like we were during the summer. But just know we are all care about each other and love each other but our work does need to come first.

Romii: rt

Memethew: I was uh….talking about klance being gone but yeah that too i guess

Shewwo: babe just finish your homework and we can watch a movie like i promised <3

Memethew: wow I love my fiance

Shaymin: speaking of Klance…..where they at

Pidgeotto: they are on a date

Shaymin: inch resting

Shewwo: oh worm?

Pidgeotto: thats all the info i know

Memethew: lies. You know everything

Pidgeotto: yeah? And what about it?

Hunkers: wow I love ariana grande

Romii: mood

Keef: same

LanceyLance: same

Hunkers: there they are

LanceyLance: since pidge already spilled the tea, yes we are on a date. We will be back later. Xoxo

Pidgeotto: okay gossip girl

Hunkers: JSADHGASHF

Shaymin: NSDDFGSFHGGSHA

AlluraBorealis: oHTRGHJHSGBA

Keef: SDHIHFSGHASG

Keef: okay bYE

  


**_*New message from Keef (Mon, 9:26 pm)*_ **

Keef: hey i know you’re in the shower but i just wanted to say

Keef: thank you for letting me explain everything tonight. Im glad we were finally able to talk about the party and _the one we shall not name_ and what he did.

Keef: I just want you to know I would never intentionally hurt you like that. I care about you way too much to be petty like that. I love you, Lance. I truly mean it. You’re the only person who has ever made me feel this way about myself and someone else. When everything happened after that kiss, I was so depressed. I really thought I lost the love of my life.

Keef: what im trying to say is.

Keef: thank you for forgiving me and listening to me. I love you

LanceyLance: im not crYING, YOU’RE CRYING

Keef: HDSAJHGFAJH

LanceyLance: im sorry for not listening before. I was just,,,,so shocked that I saw my one true love kissing another person. It hurt so much. I really thought you were cheating on me. I thought,,,you know, maybe I’m not worth it. Maybe he is just with me out of pity. You could be with any other guy out there, and instead you’re stuck with me. I thought to myself, Keith Kogane being my boyfriend is too good to be true. I felt thatydhgfhjagshgsushahfjshgahsjgas

LanceyLance: fuck now im cryiugn

Keef: hey hey hey

Keef: stop that. I love you. I am not “stuck with you”. I am with you because I want to be. I want to be by your side every step of the way. You are the only man in my life that I would do anything for. I love everything about you and I will always be here for you. Lance Mcclain? MY boyfriend? It’s more likely than you think

LanceyLance: JDSJGHFDSUHS I LOVE YOU KEITH

Keef: I LOVE YOU LANCE

Keef: <333333

LanceyLance: so, us? We’re back to normal?

Keef: back to the Klance our friends are annoyed with

LanceyLance: PERFECT

  


**_Suffering Time (Mon, 9:45 pm)_ **

LanceyLance: HI YES WOW I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND KEITH KOGANE

Keef: AND I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND LANCE MCCLAIN

Hunkers: aaaaaaaaaand klance is back

AlluraBorealis: oh shush, ive missed this

Shewwo: honestly, same.

Memethew: AND I LOVE MY FIANCE TAKASHI SHIROGANE

Memethew: FUCK I WAS LATE

Shewwo: its okay you tried your best and i love you

Memethew: hhhhhdsgdgfghdgfhd

Pidgeotto: matthew.exe has stopped working

Romii: is everyone in this chat overly affectionate of their significant other?

Hunkers: yes

Shaymin: yes

Keef: yes

LanceyLance: yes

Shewwo: yes

Memethew: yes

Romii: understandable have a nice day

Pidgeotto: im ace so you’ll never catch me being GROSS AND LOVEY DOVEY LIKE THESE FUCKERS

AlluraBorealis: oof

Pidgeotto: EXCEPT FOR ALLURA BECAUSE WOWEE WE LOVE A GODDESS. HER HAIR? THAT SMILE? AMAZING. 10/10

AlluraBorealis: thanks, i try

Memethew: DHSDGFHS

Keef: anyways, back to homework and cuddling with my man

Shewwo: go. be gay

Keef: THANKS, THATS THE PLAN

Romii: sahdhfghhah

Pidgeotto: disgusting

Memethew: alright goodnight guys. Try to enjoy classes tomorrow morning

Hunkers: lol

AlluraBoralis: lol

Keef: lol

Shewwo: lol

LanceyLance: lol

Shaymin: lol

Romii: lol

Pidgeotto: lol

Memethew: are you guys okay???

LanceyLance: no

Memethew: understandable have a good night


	20. Triple Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter to transition into the next small arc. Shatt, Hunay, and Klance go on a triple date.

**_*New message from Hunkers (Tues, 9:21 am)*_ **

Hunkers **:** good morning the love of my life

Shaymin: good morning sunshine UWU

Hunkers: how are you doing so far with your classes here? Everything okay? 

Shaymin: its a little different from Balmera University but I’m managing. It feels more like home. I guess thats because im with you :)

Hunkers: hhhHHSHSDBFJSHUSDIFHEIWHUV

Shaymin: i love breaking you 

Hunkers: I love you so much WOWEE 

Hunkers: you’re under arrest

Shaymin: for what D: 

Hunkers: for stealing all my UWU’s

Shaymin: YOU CANT HAVE THEM BACK (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

Shaymin: but on a serious note, yeah im having a great time so far. Classes arent as hard as they were at BU so thats good. 

Shaymin: and my professors??? Are actually nice and want to help me???? What is this???

Hunkers: I KNOW ITS AMAZING. I LITERALLY TEXT MY PROFESSORS ALL THE TIME, THEY ARE SO CHILL. I LOVE IT. 

Shaymin: honestly a blessing.

Hunkers: u rite

Shaymin: oh yeah i almost forgot. So what are you doing tonight besides homework? 

Hunkers: nothing else besides hmwk.

Shaymin: Would you like to go on a date tonight? Maybe a triple date with Klance and Shatt? 

Hunkers: that sounds gay

Hunkers: im in

Shaymin: AHSDBFSADJSFH

Shaymin: perfect. Lets make a group chat with them and plan this.

Hunkers: bet

  
  


* **_Hunkers_ ** has added  **_Shaymin, LanceyLance, Keef, Shewwo_ ** _ , _ and  **_Memethew_ ** to a new conversation  **_(Tues, 9:29 am)_ ** *

* **_Hunkers_ ** named the conversation  **_Date Night_ ** *

LanceyLance: OWO whats this

Hunkers: shay and i were gonna go on a date tonight. Yall wanna make it a triple date?

Memethew: YES

LanceyLance: YES

Memethew: :O

LanceyLance: (*whispers*) /drift/

Shewwo: yeah that sounds good. Im free around 6pm 

Keef: same

LanceyLance: im free after 4 pm

Shaymin: same. 

Hunkers: where should we go?

Keef: olive garden

LanceyLance: olive garden

Keef: :D

LanceyLance: D R I F T

Keef: ily

Memethew: Keith, thats gay…

Shewwo: …..

Shewwo: Matt we’re engaged 

Memethew: i think you mean engayged

Memethew:  (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

Shewwo: /sigh/

Shaymin: olive garden is boring. Can we go to Bdubs

LanceyLance: BDUBS

Keef: DID SOMEONE SAY BDUBS

Shewwo: what the quiznack is bdubs

Memethew: buffalo wild wings.

Keef: but everyone here calls it bdubs

Shewwo: ah. I see. Thank you. Yeah thats fine. I like it there.

Shaymin: okay PERFECT. 

Hunkers: everyone meet at BDUBS at 8 pm??

LanceyLance: sure

Keef: yep

Memethew: oki doki

Shewwo: sounds like a plan.    
  


 

**_Date Night (Tues, 8:14 pm)_ **

Shaymin: Hunk and I are here. We got a big table for us. 

Memethew: bet. We are all on our way. We had to wait a few minutes...Keith and Shiro were fighting over who got to drive us tonight.

Shaymin: who won?

Shewwo: hhhhhhhhmmmphh

Shaymin: ah

Shaymin: congrats keith

LanceyLance: he says thanks :D 

Shewwo: Noah fence but i think im the better driver but I guess Keith could use the driving experience so. Hmph.

Hunkers: yall just get here. We’re HUNGRY. 

LanceyLance: alright be there soon. 

 

**_Date Night (Tues, 9:23 pm)_ **

LanceyLance: that was so good. Their burgers? Amazing. Their drinks? Fantastic. My date? Beautiful!

Keef: hhhhfdgahjgfhjsfabdhjgds

Memethew: keith.exe has stopped working

Shewwo: I had a really fun time with you all tonight. Although it was weird without Romelle, Allura, and Pidge.

Memethew: lets all hang out this friday to make up for it. 

Keef: im down. 

LanceyLance: same. 

Shewwo: just make sure you all get your work for the week done before Friday night, alright? You don’t want to fall behind. 

LanceyLance: yes shiro

Keef: we will

Shaymin: thank you father

Hunkers: thanks pops

Memethew: thanks daddy UWU

Keef: aaaand there it is

Memethew: LET ME LOVE MY FIANCE

Shewwo: hhhhghghdshgsjh

LanceyLance: shiro.exe has stopped working. 

  
  


**_Suffering Time (Tues, 9:30 pm)_ **

Memethew: alright folks, this Friday we are all gonna have a squad night. 

AlluraBorealis: holy shit its been dead all day and night, where was everyone????

Pidgeotto: it got quiet earlier today so ive been playing games all night. I’m trying to level up on Fortnite

LanceyLance: pffft. You actually play that?

Pidgeotto: AT FIRST I PLAYED IT FOR THE SHITS AND GIGGLES BECAUSE IT WAS SO CRINGY BUT NOW IM HOOKED ON IT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE SPENT BUYING VIRTUAL COINS IN THE GAME TO BUY SKINS AND COOL DANCE MOVES. 

LanceyLance: yoU ACTUALLY SPEND MONEY ON FORTNITE????

Pidgeotto: YEAH. AND WHAT ABOUT IT. ITS FUN AND IT KEEPS ME RELAXED.

LanceyLance: understandable have a nice day

AlluraBorealis: alright party at my house friday night. I’ll order us pizza and we can play games and watch tv or something

LanceyLance: lets watch vine compilations

Memethew: can we watch vines?

LanceyLance: :D

Memethew: tHE MEMERS STRIKE AGAIN

LanceyLance: bless

Romii: I’m not familiar where Allura lives. Would someone be able to give me a ride that night, or show me where she lives? 

AlluraBorealis: oh thats right you havent seen the new house yet. Yes, I will pick you up that night. 

Romii: thank you <33

Shaymin: alright im gonna do homework and then sleep. Goodnight everyone

Keef: gn

LanceyLance: gn!

Memethew: good night!

Shewwo: gn!

Pidgeotto: gn!

AlluraBorealis: gn!

Hunkers: goodnight my love! <33


	21. Guys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH IS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER OKAY SO:  
> 1\. Shiro and Matt, along with Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran (yes he is back), begin planning the wedding for Shiro and Matt.  
> 2\. Lance organizes a guys night to help Pidge talk to Matt about something important.   
> 3\. Krolia is back, and she has a life changing question for Keith.  
> 4\. An unexpected visitor shakes things up at Guys Night.

* **_Shewwo_ ** added  **_Memethew, AlluraBorealis, GorgeousMan, Pidgeotto_ ** , and  **_Hunkers_ ** to a new conversation  **_(Thurs, 3:23 pm)_ ** *

* **_Shewwo_ ** named the conversation  **_Wedding Planners_ ** *

Shewwo: Alright hello everyone! As you all know, Matt and I are engaged to be married! We have decided on a date! 

Memethew: Our wedding will be held May of 2020. We understand this is 2 years from now, but we wanted to take time to plan everything out.

Shewwo: we also wanted to make sure the kiddos of the group can finish their degrees before we have this huge celebration. 

Memethew: ^ in addition to this being a wedding, it will also be a celebration for everyone getting their degrees!

Pidgeotto: bet

Hunkers: have you guys decided on a caterer yet? If not, myself and my family would be more than happy to help out! We all love to cook

Pidgeotto: ^^ his cooking is the best

GorgeousMan: Oh hello everyone! 

Pidgeotto: CORAN 

Pidgeotto: HELLO THERE

Hunkers: thank you again for letting us stay in your house this summer! 

GorgeousMan: the pleasure was all mine! I enjoy seeing Allura’s friends!

AlluraBorealis: hwjfhshjfdjfsija

AlluraBorealis: thank you, i think

Shewwo: Now, we haven’t selected a venue yet, but we want it to be somewhere private and closed off. Nothing too big and fancy.

Pidgeotto: I can research nearby places and try to get some quotes on prices

Memethew: wow I love my sibling so much,,,,they really are the best :’’’’)

Pidgeotto: i love you too Matt. I’d do anything for you. You’re my big bro <333

Hunkers: stop this is getting soft

Shewwo: shhh, let them be. 

Pidgeotto: fuckcdjfsha

Pidgeotto: i’ll be right back

 

* **_New message from Pidgeotto (Thurs, 3:30 pm)_ ** *

Pidgeotto: lanceshdajhsf

Pidgeotto: lance im cryingdsn

LanceyLance: what’s going on

LanceyLance: where are you

Pidgeotto: im in the cafe eating but im fine

Pidgeotto: it all just hit me that Matt is getting married

Pidgeotto: and he will most likely move in with Shiro somewhere

Pidgeotto: and yeah, I know Matt can be a lot sometimes, but he’s my big brother. He’s always been there for me. He was there when I was bullied in Middle School. He was there for me when I started having my gender identity crisis. He was there for me for everything. And now he will be leaving sdhbfjhabsahbajhsfh fuCK IM GONNA MISS HIM LANCE

LanceyLance: hey hey hey. Breathe. Its okay. 

LanceyLance: I understand how you feel. When my older sister Veronica got engaged, I didn’t see her as much. V and I were so close. She wasn’t just my sister, she was my BFF. She was the only one in the family who didn’t tease me. She was my ride or die. Then she got married.

LanceyLance: and yeah, i still see her at family parties and stuff, but its not the same. When she moved in with her husband, I felt like I lost my best friend. It sucked. But you know what we did?

Pidgeotto: whatdsghjnfbsh

LanceyLance: her and I started texting each other more. And then we started facetiming. Now, her and I are back to the way we used to be. Besides Keith and the group chat, she is the only other person I really text.  

LanceyLance: I’m almost positive that when Matt gets married, you two will still be close. And if it is bothering you this much, you should text him and tell him how you feel. 

Pidgeotto: wow. That really helped. I really needed that Lance. <333

Pidgeotto: besides matt, you’re like the second brother i never had. I love you

LanceyLance: i love you too dude. We’re always here for you no matter what. Weddings are very emotional for different reasons for different people. Your emotions are valid. 

LanceyLance: wait i got an idea. Hold on

Pidgeotto: oh?

 

* **_LanceyLance_ ** added  **_Keef, Pidgeotto, Hunkers, Memethew_ ** , and  **_Shewwo_ ** to a new conversation  **_(Thurs, 3:45 pm)_ ** *

* **_LanceyLance_ ** named the conversation  **_Guys Night_ ** *

LanceyLance: hewwo what is everyone doing tonight after classes and homework 

Keef: uhhhh definitely not planning on binge watching My Hero Academia

LanceyLance: okay one GREAT ANIME two i lovE YOU and three cancel that

Keef: mother fucker 

Shewwo: language

Keef: fuck off you fucking cereal box

Pidgeotto: EXCUSE ME

Hunkers: SJSDHJBF WHAT

Keef: i just discovered a brand of cereal called Kashi. Therefore

Shewwo: oh fuck off

Keef: fight me behind the dennys at 3 am iM READY TO GO TAKASHI

Shewwo: IM NOT FIGHTING MY YOUNGER BROTHER

Memethew: NOT WHAT THAT ATTITUDE YOU ARENT

Pidgeotto: DONT ENCOURAGE THIS

Memethew: FUCK YOU PIDGE, I’LL FIGHT YOU TOO

Pidgeotto: bET BRING IT FUCKER

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHY ARE YOU ALL FIGHTING

LanceyLance: CAN YALL SHUT YOUR FUCKS FOR ONE GOD DIDILY DANG MOMENT

Keef: hi

Shewwo: sorry

Pidgeotto: hmph

Memethew: I dont know what came over me, im so random tee hee

LanceyLance: ANYWAYS. Can we please have a guys night tonight in my dorm? And the girls can go sleep over Allura’s? We havent had a guys night in a while and i would love for us all to hangout.

Keef: i get to spend more time with my boyfriend and my friends? Bet

Shewwo: what about me?

Keef: what about it?

Shewwo: you said boyfriend and friends? Am i your friend?

Keef: your my brother and friend. Brothers by chance, friends by choice

Pidgeotto: DID YOU JUST INCORRECTLY QUOTE LIV AND MADDIE

Hunkers: IM WHEEZING

Keef: mAYBE I DID. AND WHAT ABOUT IT. I LOVE MY BROTHER, FUCK OFF

Shewwo: im nOT CRYING. YOU’RE CRYING

Hunkers: yes Lance, im still paying attention and listening to you. Yes a guys night sounds fun

LanceyLance: thank you Hunk you absolute angel

Hunkers: :D 

Memethew: yeah im down

Shewwo: same

LanceyLance: okay bet. Be at the guys dorm around 7 pm. 

  
  


**_*New message from LanceyLance (Thurs, 3:55 pm)*_ **

LanceyLance: there

Pidgeotto: wh

Pidgeotto: what. 

Pidgeotto: oh the guys night. Thank

LanceyLance: now you will have time to be with Matt and talk to him about your feelings. He is your brother, he will understand. 

Pidgeotto: you right

Pidgeotto: thank you for everything Lance. I appreciate and value you so much ????? what would i ever do without you????? ILY dude

LanceyLance: SOFT

LanceyLance: jkjk. ILY2 <33

  
  


**_*New message from Krolia (Thurs, 5:34 pm)*_ **

Krolia: Hello Keith! I hope this isn’t bad timing. How is school so far?

Keith: uhhh good i guess? We just started so nothing too stressful yet.

Keith: its uh….its been awhile. How are you? 

Krolia: I am doing well. I was wondering if you would like to meet up again sometime soon. There is a question I’d like to ask. 

Keith: well I’m kinda busy with school right now, I’m not sure when I will be free.

Keith: Is something wrong?

Krolia: no, nothing is wrong. I just want to spend more time with you. I’ll be honest, I feel..uh..for a lack of better words, shitty. I feel shitty that I’ve been gone from your life for so long. I want to reconnect with you and get to know my son.

Keith: It may be hard for me at first. Please know and respect that. It will take time. However, I am okay with meeting up again. 

Krolia: Perfect. Just let me know what your schedule is like and maybe we can plan a day to spend together. 

Keith: sounds good!

Keith: wait, what was the question you wanted to ask? 

Krolia: Well, I recently found a new job. However, it's about four hours away from here. I was wondering, if you wanted to, if you would come with me? We can live together and we can reconnect. I understand this is a very big question to ask, so please, take time to think about it. 

Keith: uh…….oof. 

Keith: I will think about it. I need some time to think this over. 

  
  


**_*New message from Keith <3 (Thurs, 6:02 pm)*_ **

Keith<3: babe…..im freaking out…

Keith<3: my mom just texted me and uh…..she asked me if i wanted to move in with her…..but she is moving 4 hours away from here…

Lance<3: oh…...oh my god….wow…

Keith<3: i told her i need time to think about it….its a life changing decision.

Lance<3: well, take all the time you need. Just know I love you and whatever you decide I will be by your side no matter what. Whether you are 4 minutes away or 4 hours away, I will always love you no matter what. 

Keith<3: jdfjhfshjshdf fuck now im crying. ily

Lance<3: no tears, my love <3333\. Its okay

Keith<3: hhhhhhgggg i’ll definitely think about this but right now i cant. I wanna focus on guys night. 

Lance<3: valid. 

Lance<3: just….keep me updated on this, okay? I wanna be the first to know your decision

Keith<3: you will <333

 

It was almost time for guys night to begin. Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk were setting up the dorm. Pidge was hooking up the Playstation 4, while Hunk was cooking dinner and snacks for everyone. Lance and Keith were on their phones looking up fun games to play for the night. 

“Does anyone know if Shiro and Matt are bringing...you know...drinks?” Lance asked reluctantly. 

Hunk looked slightly shocked at this question. “Lance, you know Shiro and Matt are the only ones who can drink legally, right?”

“Shiro doesn’t care about that shit, he has been letting me drink since I was 17, haha” Keith stated, to which everyone in the room looked at him with shocked faces. “What….”

“Uh….nothing. It’s just, babe please don’t take this the wrong way, but, you just don’t seem like the type of person to drink illegally” Lance stated.

“Well, I don’t always drink. I only drink occasionally. Maybe, twice a year?” Keith defended. 

“Well, regardless, I’m not sure. Matt didn’t text me what we wanted for drinks, so I wouldn’t count on it” Pidge exclaimed as they finished setting up the PS4. 

 

Just then, someone began knocking on the door. A muffled voice came through. “Let us in fuckers, we have booze” Matt whispered. Lance ran over to let him and Shiro inside. “Thanks bro. Alright, we didn’t know what y’all wanted so we just got some Smirnoffs” Matt exclaimed as he opened a black plastic bag open, and placed the alcohol on the table. 

 

“Bless you Matt” Pidge screamed. 

“Alright listen. We can get in trouble for giving you guys alcohol, so please be responsible and only have a few” Shiro yelled in his dad voice.

 

The guys all settled in. Hunk was just about done cooking. He went simple and made a shitton of pizza rolls and bagel bites for everyone. Pidge started up the playstation and selected Fortnite. As much as the guys hated Fortnite for its reputation, they couldn’t lie. It’s a really fun game. 

“Alright, everyone please remember the strategy we worked on last time and stay together. That means you,  _ Lance”  _ Pidge called out. 

“Hey! If I see a chest or a llama, best believe im going for that shit. I need the good weapons” Lance defended himself. 

“Whatever. I just want to land in at  _ least  _ the top 20 this round” Hunk complained. 

“I just want to do those cool dances. I don’t care if y’all think they are cringy, I fuckin’ love them” Matt yelled as he sat between Shiro’s legs. 

“I have absolutely no idea what’s going on but I’m here to support you guys. You can do it! Just remember, teamwork! Oh, and-” before Shiro could finish his sentence, everyone sighed in unison.

“Patience Yields Focus. We know” Everyone said in unison. 

“Alright, I guess you guys got this. Go ahead” Shiro exclaimed. 

 

The guys began playing Fortnite and eating the snacks. Matt was starting to drink a little, as were Lance and Keith. Everything was going well! Everyone was having a good time. It was looking to be a night full of laughter and fun. Until…..the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked around to see if anyone from their group was missing, but, everyone was here? Who could it be?

 

After a minute of everyone just sitting still, Shiro finally decided to get up and answer the door. “Next time, one of you lazy bums need to check, alright?” Shiro yelled. He walked towards the door and opened it, expecting it to be Allura, Romelle, or Shay. However, the person at the door, was  _ not  _ who he was expecting.

 

Standing there in the doorway was a tall man. His skin was slightly dark, and he had dark brown hair. He looked at Shiro with a soft smile, while Shiro looked at him with complete shock. 

“Hey! What’s going on Takashi? Who is it?” Asked Matt as he stood up and walked over to Shiro. “Is it…...oh….uh...is this the guy you mentioned before?” Matt asked to which Shiro nodded in response. “Oh...uh...I’ll just..be over by the kitchen..” Matt said as he walked away.

“It’s been quite a long time, hasn’t it Takashi” the man exclaimed. No response from Shiro. “Aren’t you going to say anything….not even a ‘hello’?” He asked.

Shiro tried his hardest to get words out…..he had so much he wanted to say to him...but, the only thing he could do was get his name out.

“..........Adam….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW that was a lot. I love writing these long chapters with multiple side arcs going on. alright so the next arc is now beginning: ADAM! Thats right, Adam is finally here, and he will have a major role in whats coming soon..... 
> 
> All of the arcs happening at the moment:  
> 1\. Shiro and Matt wedding  
> 2\. Lance and Keith building their relationship  
> 3\. Adam and Shiro and Matt 
> 
> more updates coming soon! <333


	22. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is back and he has some explaining to do! The group chat gains a new member!

“..........Adam….” Shiro began. “It’s….it’s really you.” Adam gave Shiro a friendly hug.

 

“It’s really me! I’ve been trying to contact you for quite some time now, but I haven’t had any luck. May I come in? I’d like to explain more and talk to you.” Adam asked, to which Shiro let him in. 

 

“Adam, this is Matt, my fiance. That over there is his younger sibling Pidge, thats Lance, Hunk, and of course you remember Keith.” Shiro introduced Adam to everyone.

 

Everyone gathered around the living room, all paying attention to Adam, who had some explaining to do. “Alright, where do I begin….Well, after Shiro and I called off the engagement, I went back to Garrison High to help out! I began training new cadets. Of course word got around that Shiro and I were no longer together, and him no longer helping out at Garrison High didn’t help any silly rumors from going around. Just recently, I stumbled upon a certain cuban boys instagram page when it popped up in my ‘people you may know’ tab. The picture was of Keith and Lance from what I assumed was move in day. When I saw Keith in the photo, I couldn’t help but have flashbacks of the family that was almost mine….” Adam paused. Everyone in the room looked at each other, and then at Shiro and Keith. “I clicked on Keith’s profile and saw that you all go to this University, and, well….I’ll admit...I wanted to see Shiro and Keith again and reconnect after these past few years.” 

 

Shiro looked at Adam with a confused look. “I….I don’t understand.  _ You  _ broke up with  _ me. _ So, why did you want to come back to me?” Shiro asked softly. 

 

“Well, I needed closure. I needed to know where we stood as friends” Adam explained. “So, once I found out you all attend this school, I searched the location and tried asking around campus to see if people knew you. Luckily, I found a woman named Allura who said she was friends with you, and she told me where you were staying.”

 

“Ah, so this is Allura’s fault” Keith said jokingly. 

 

“Well….I’ll admit Adam, I am glad to see you again. I hate how we just left things with no actual ending. Look, before we started dating, we were best friends! I’ve known you since the seventh grade. Those three years we were together were honestly the best. When I told you I was applying to Altea University, you freaked out! It wasn’t the same college we agreed on, but it was my dream school! That fight was the worst night of my life. You hurt me so badly….” Shiro had never spoken about this to anyone before, it was all so strange to hear these words come out of his own mouth. 

 

“I know. I’m sorry...I should have been a supportive boyfriend to you, but I wasn’t” Adam apologized. “I’m glad you found someone who makes you feel good, Takashi. You and Matt seem like a great couple.” 

 

“Thank you….Adam” Matt thanked reluctantly.

 

“Shiro, if you would like to, I would really like to be friends again. I may not be your boyfriend anymore, but I still want to be your friend” Adam pleaded. 

 

“It may take time to get back to how we were, but I’d love that Adam.” Shiro exclaimed. 

 

“Great! Because I want to help plan the wedding!” Adam yelled. This surprised everyone in the room. “What? I still have ideas from what our wedding was going to be like, and I want to help! Only if you want me to, that is…” Adam asked. 

 

Before Shiro could speak, Matt instantly smiled and replied. “Of course! We would love any additional help we can get! Thank you so much, Adam!” 

 

Shiro seeing his current fiance and his ex fiance talking about wedding details confused him greatly, but strangely, he liked seeing everyone come together like this. 

 

After a while of the guys playing video games, while Shiro, Matt, and Adam went over wedding details, the guys decided it was getting late, and that it was time for them to go to bed. Adam exchanged his contact information with everyone, and said his goodbyes. 

  
  


**_Suffering Time (Fri, 3:23 am)_ **

Shewwo: well that was….inch resting….

Pidgeotto: very

Hunkers: I have never been so confused in my life but he seems very nice.

AlluraBorealis: Oh? What happened

Keef: you should know AASJHDAFJH

LanceyLance: damn just drag her like that why dont you

AlluraBorealis: I’m so ….confused???

Shewwo: so uhhh do you remember anyone asking about me today, Allura?

AlluraBorealis: ummmm just some man who I saw today outside the cafe. I think his name was…….Adam?? Why….

Shewwo: Adam is my ex-fiance lol

Shaymin: WAIT WHATYSDHJDFGJ

Romii: HHHHHFFFDGF?????

AlluraBorealis: OHMYGODJFEHJDSGJHAFE FUCK

AlluraBorealis: SHIRO IM SO SORRY

Shewwo: dont be! We had a long conversation about us and our past and we are trying to be friends again! And he even wants to help with the wedding. 

AlluraBorealis: OKAY GOOD????

Keef: lmao wait i have an idea

LanceyLance: i dont like where this is going

 

**_*Keef added idontgiveadam to the conversation*_ **

 

Keef: hey adam welcome to our groupchat lol

Pidgeotto: KEITHFDHJSJ

Shaymin: OHMYFUHDJHGAH

Hunkers: KEITH WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CHAOTIC GAY

Keef: because i can be

idontgiveadam: oh whats this?

Keef: hey adam its Keith :)

LanceyLance: Lance here :D

Pidgeotto: Pidge here (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

Hunkers: It me, Hunk

Memethew: the one and only Matt ᕙ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) ᕗ

Shewwo: kEITH 

Shewwo: hey adam its shiro sahdghafgshgsh 

AlluraBorealis: hello! Im Allura from earlier!

Shaymin: we havent met yet but my name is Shay!

Romii: Hello! I am Romelle! Nice to meet you!

idontgiveadam: Keith, my son, my precious boy,,,,,,y

Keef:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keef: gotta keep y’all on your toes

LanceyLance: wow I love my chaotic boyfriend

Keef: <333

idontgiveadam: It is past 3am,,,,,go to bed children SGAHVDFSGAH

Pidgeotto: ADAM KEYSMASHESHSDJFASH BLESS

Hunkers: we’ve been blessed

Pidgeotto: :O

Hunkers: diD WE ALMOST DRIFT?

Pidgeotto: we sure fuckin did

Shewwo: language

AlluraBorealis: that was english

AlluraBorealis: they also said fuckin

Shewwo:  _ /sigh/  _

idontgiveadam: oof i need sleep but thank you for adding me here! Goodnight everyone!!

  
  


**_*New message from Lance <3 (Fri, 3:45 am)*_ **

Lance<3: you chaotic fuck

Keith<3: idk what you’re talking about :)

Lance<3: nsjhddgafhfga ily

Keith<3: i love you too <33.

Keith<3: I missed Adam so much sdjffsbhafh

Lance<3: i dont think youve ever talked about him before.

Keith<3: well, I mentioned him back in high school but not that much. It was rough for shiro. 

Lance<3: oh yeah, i know shiro talked about it a little bit tonight, but whats the whole story behind him and Adam, if you dont mind me asking?

Keith<3: i dont mind.

Keith<3: so, let me paint the picture for you. Shiro and Adam first met in the 7th grade. They instantly became rivals, and then slowly became best friends (kinda like us sjhsjdjgfhjdfa). Shiro knew Adam was special to him, but he didn’t know exactly how until Adam came out as gay in the 8th grade. This made Shiro realize he aint straight either 

Lance<3: mood.

Lance<3: sorryjdjsf continue

Keith<3: no dont apologize ily

Keith<3: so once they both realized they both like guys, and they knew how much they cared about each other, Shiro asked Adam out and they started dating. 

Keith<3: Skip ahead to their Sophomore year of high school at Garrison High (this is when I met Shiro btw, but i’ll get to that later). Shiro and Adam started thinking about colleges. Adam wanted to go to a local community college and help out at Garrison high for the space cadets program. However, Shiro wanted to go to Altea University. Adam and Shiro had a fight because of this, and Adam left shiro

Lance<3: :( 

Keith<3: It wasn’t too long until Shiro met Matt, though. Pidge and I were in the same Freshman Biology class, and that's how we became close. They talked about Matt a lot, so the three of us started hanging out. One day after school, Shiro came to pick me up, and that’s when he met Matt. The two of them quickly became very close friends, aaaaand the rest is history

Lance<3: wow thats

Lance<3: holy fuck thats a storyd sbjhafgshag

Keith<3: storyd

Lance<3: shut

Keith<3: :P <33

Keith<3: im tired hahjfb can we cuddle and fall asleep together

Lance<3: is that even a fucking question

Lance<3: bring that ass over here boy

Keith<3: alright nevermind relationship over have a nice day

Lance<3: SHDASFDHJFHDS BITCH

Keith<3: blocked

Lance<3: D: WAIT UNBLOCK ME

Keith<3: ….unblocked

Lance<3: B I T C H 

Keith<3: get over here and cuddle me you dork.

 

**_*New message from Krolia (Fri, 10:23 am)*_ **

Krolia: good morning Keith!

Keith: good morning :)

Krolia: Have you given the question some thought? 

Keith: uhhhhh I have…..

Krolia: Great. I hope it hasn’t been too much for you to decide. 

Keith: Well, it has been very hard. I’ve given it a lot of thought…..I haven’t seen you most of my life, this would be a great opportunity to bond and build a relationship….but I also just started this semester, and it is too late for me to get my money back in full….however, I can always return at a later point or transfer schools…..but I’d be away from my friends, and Lance, and Shiro….

Krolia: Ah, so a lot is on the line here…

Keith: Yeah. It was a lot to process. However

Keith: I talked it over with both Shiro and Lance, and with the rest of my friends. And, well….

Keith: I’ve made my decision……

Krolia: Okay. What have you decided to do?

Keith: I have decided…..

Keith: That I am…….

**_*Low battery. Phone shutting down*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD Y'ALL NOT TO WORRY ABOUT ADAM LMAO. SHATT IS STILL ALIVE AND WELL, BINCHES. 
> 
> Adam is here and i'm going to give him all the love and support he was robbed of in season 7 :))) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Keith for the exposition on Adashi, but i'll take it from here!
> 
> Timeline for Adam and Shiro:
> 
> 7th grade: they met, became rivals, and by the end of the year, they were best friends  
> 8th grade: they both come out as gay, and they start dating  
> 9th grade: established couple  
> 10th grade: established couple, around February, Adam breaks up with Shiro. Shiro meets Matt around April.


	23. The Time Jump Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith reveals his answer; Pidge breaks the fourth wall and messes with the time, resulting in chaos; The group begins making plans for Spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bit of a comedic chapter, for some laughs since ive put yall through enough pain with my cliffhangers and plot twists <333.

**_*New message from Keith (Fri, 10:34 am)*_ **

Keith: sorry my phone died

Krolia: thats alright.

Keith: anyways as i was saying.

Keith: i have decided

Keith: that I am 

Keith: going to stay here with my friends.

Keith: This is where I belong. I’ve made so many memories with these people, it’s too hard to just pack up and leave. I’m sorry :(

Krolia: I completely understand! There is no need to apologize! I will only be 4 hours away so it’s not like it will be impossible to come back and visit! Hopefully when you are on break you and your friends can come visit! 

Keith: I’d like that :)

Krolia: and we can also text still! It’s not the best way to reconnect and bond, but hey, it’s something, right?

Keith: right ^_^

Keith: thank you for understanding..

Keith: mom

Keith: :)

Krolia: No problem, my son! 

 

**_Suffering Time (Fri, 10:45 am)_ **

Keef: yall I just called Krolia ‘mom’ for the first time im dsjhafahhgsgsdffjg HHHHHHGGGG

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

idontgiveadam: im confused, why is everyone screaming?

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Romii: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

idontgiveadam: so like is this a normal thing or

Shaymin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

idontgiveadam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Keef: sorry adam sdhsjfdafhj we scream a lot in here

idontgiveadam: valid

Keef: anyways i uh….i told my mom my answer

Shewwo: are you ready to tell everyone?

Keef: yes sandjshdhafs

Shaymin: ARE YOU LEAVING US. I’LL FIGHT YOU

idontgiveadam: wh

idontgiveadam: why would you fight him if he would leave

Shaymin: YOU CANT LEAVE WITH A BROKEN LEG, BINCH

idontgiveadam: i have one (1) concern

Keef: SHAY I LOVE YOU BUT CALM DOWN DSHAFJGJHSD

Shaymin: SORRY I JUST GET PASSIONATE FOR MY FRIENDS

Keef: VALID AF BUT

Keef: I AM NOT LEAVING

Keef: i am staying here with all of you

LanceyLance: YEET

LanceyLance: i already knew this but yEET

Hunkers: BLESS

Pidgeotto: how did lance know fir-

Pidgeotto: nevermind i answered my own question

LanceyLance: i made him promise to tell me first

LanceyLance: huehuehue

AlluraBorealis: colorcolorcolor

LanceyLance: HDJSHFSHDHFDJ ALLURA ILY

AlluraBorealis: :D 

AlluraBorealis: oh fuck its friday thats right JUST A REMINDER: PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT. BE HERE BY 7 PM FUCKERS

Shaymin: BET

Keef: adam you are invited too!

idontgiveadam: a party? Bet

Shewwo: dont give him alcohol lmao

Romii: SDJGADFSAUFHJDS

idontgiveadam: takashi :O how dare

Shewwo: heheheh

Memethew: EXPOSED 

Shewwo: adam is a messy drunk 

Keef: okay shiro lmao 

idontgiveadam: AJSGDFJAHFG EXPOSED

LanceyLance: HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE EXPOSED TODAY

Keef: not sure. But dont test me Leandro ;)

Pidgeotto: OJSDHADJFHGH MCSCUSE ME??!?!?!

Hunkers: IS THAT YOUR FULL NAME?!?!?!

AlluraBorealis: IM WHEEZING

idontgiveadam: SO MUCH IS HAPPENING. MARTY IM SCARED

Memethew: LANCE GET FUCKING REKT

LanceyLance: HOW COULD YOU

LanceyLance: betrayed by mY ONE TRUE LOVE. 

Keef: perish

Pidgeotto: hehehheehehe

Hunkers: ?

Shewwo: what?

Pidgeotto: yall wanna see something cool >:3

Keef: i dont like where this is going.

Pidgeotto: hold onto your butts now kids 

Pidgeotto: CUS WE ARE GOING THROUGH A TIME JUMP

Shaymin: wh

Hunkers: PIDGE NO

Shewwo: THATS JUST A LAZY WRITING TECHNIQUE 

LanceyLance: WE STILL HAVE SO MANY MORE BONDING OPPORTUNITIES. DONT RUIN IT WITH A TIME JUMP JUST SO THE WRITER CAN MOVE THINGS FASTER FOR THEIR ENDING

Pidgeotto: TOO LATE. IM JUST A CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC. BLAME THE WRITER, EMY. ITS THEIR FAULT

idontgiveadam: blame who now

Pidgeotto: TIME JUMP TO SENIOR YEAR BITCHES WOOOOOOO

LanceyLance: FUCK

**_*2 years later*_ **

Pidgeotto: did

Pidgeotto: did it work

Hunkers: FUCK

Shaymin: WHAT THE FUCK 

Shewwo: MARTY IM SCARED

Memethew: pidGE WHAT DID YOU DO

Pidgeotto: HUEHUEHUE SORRY FUCKERS. TAKE YOUR COMPLAINTS TO THE WRITER OF THIS SHIT SHOW

LanceyLance: *glares in pissed bisexual*

Keef: who are you glaring at

LanceyLance: /them/

Keef: who??

LanceyLance: the person writing this

Keef: o-oh? Okay???

Keef: w….wait

Keef: aRE WE INSIDE A FANFICTION

Pidgeotto: ?????? YOU DIDNT KNOW???

Hunkers: WAIT WHAT

Shaymin: NANI?!?!

Shewwo: a what now

Pidgeotto: ive said too much. Dont get me killed off. Pretend like this never happened

idontgiveadam: im so confused

Pidgeotto: shush. Dont be too gay or they might kill you off like the show did

idontgiveadam: WHAT

Pidgeotto: im saying too much. Im in too deep. Gotta blast

Shewwo: what the ever lasting fuck just happened

LanceyLance: so….its just, magically 2 years later now…..we are all in our last year of school…..kinda thankful lmao bless

Shewwo: IM NOT. THIS MEANS THE WEDDING IS SOON AND WE HAVE NOTHING PLANNED

Pidgeotto: i…..

Pidgeotto: well-

Pidgeotto: fUCK LEMME UNDO THIS. THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA. 

_ * _ **_2 years before*_ **

Pidgeotto: …..

LanceyLance: are we back?

Hunkers: GOD BLESS. ITS 2018

Shewwo: pidge no more pls

Pidgeotto: yeah that was a bad idea lmao i dont know why i thought of that

Pidgeotto: anyways i set the time back but unfortunately it skipped the fall so uh happy spring snjdsdjshf 

LanceyLance: you WHAT

Keef: DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE SKIPPED SPOOKY TIME

AlluraBorealis: AND JOLLY TIME

Hunkers: pidge ily but you’re going to pay for this

Pidgeotto: I’LL MAKE IT UP SOMEHOW. TRUST ME.  

Shewwo: according to pidges time jump fiasco, its now January…..at least we are on break from school???? I guess????

Romii: i just need to know if i passed my finals or not.    
Shaymin: mood

AlluraBorealis: well dshjahfdhbhfa i have a suggestion now that we have skipped some time. Has anyone here ever been to Disney World?

Keef: no

Shewwo: no

idontgiveadam: no :/

Hunkers: nah

Memethew: yes with pidge and our parents

Pidgeotto: ^

Romii: where?

LanceyLance: YES. I LOVE IT. WHY

AlluraBorealis: we should go there for spring break! It would be so much fun.

LanceyLance: OH MY GOD YES

Shewwo: i think you forgot we are poor college students

AlluraBorealis: i didnt say anything about the cost now shut up. Answer the question: would you all like to go to Disney during spring break?

Hunkers: yes

Pidgeotto: FUCK YEAH

Memethew: FUCK YEAH

Pidgeotto: /drift/

LanceyLance: YES

idontgiveadam: sure

Shewwo: yeah

Keef: i guess

AlluraBorealis: perfect. I’ll start planning asap. 

LanceyLance: FUCK YEAH.

  
  


**_*AlluraBorealis added Shewwo, idontgiveadam, Memethew, and GorgeousMan to a new conversation (Fri, 5:32 pm)*_ **

**_*AlluraBorealis named the conversation Spring Break Committee*_ **

AlluraBorealis: hello! I figured all the older adults could help plan here! I am looking on the Disney travel website and found a great deal for us for spring break. From March 12th to March 22nd we would be going. The best resort to stay at apparently is the Polynesian resort. 

Memethew: OH MY GOD YES ITS THE BEST. 

Shewwo: thats plenty of days for us to visit each park twice and go to the waterparks! 

Memethew: and a few date nights for us ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shewwo: dhsgfhgfdashfjghsgahdah

idontgiveadam: YOU BROKE HIM LMAO

GorgeousMan: I love Disney World! This sounds wonderful! 

AlluraBorealis: Great! I will call the representatives and get more information about tickets and other deals! My father has already granted me permission to use some of our money for this! As long as I pay him back in the near future.

Shewwo: im sure we can all help pay him back as well! 

GorgeousMan: nonsense! Alfor is a very generous man, he will be glad to see us go on this trip! 

idontgiveadam: still...i feel bad going on a trip without paying for it :( at least allow me to use my money for the gift shops!

AlluraBorealis: we will cover the food and other expenses. Gift shop items are on everyone else, however! 

Shewwo: thats fair

AlluraBorealis: alright, im going to call now and get more information. Be back soon! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO! time for some fun, fluffy, and cute chapters! I can officially say: I HAVE NO MORE ANGST PLANNED FOR THIS FIC. SIT BACK, AND ENJOY THE FUN FOLKS! Oh, and PS, chapter 30 is going to be my favorite chapter ever....stay tuned....;)


	24. The End Is Near...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enemy from Lance's past is back......
> 
> More vacation planning, and a soft klance moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is literally just me reminding yall the fic is ending soon. anyways, the next big arc is starting next chapter.....;)

**_*New message from Plaxy (Fri, 8:32 pm)*_ **

Plaxy: uh…..hey Lance…

Lancey: ……

Lancey: hi…..

Plaxy: I was gonna say how are you but i wanna get to the point

Plaxy: I’d like to apologize….for everything…

Lancey: im listening

Plaxy: Im sorry for how I treated you. I went to see a therapist this summer after the break up and i got to talk about my feelings to someone (which was great for once jdsjdfhj) and I got to talk about my issues. I guess,,,,the reason i treated you so horribly was due to my constant fear of rejection from those I love and I was afraid of losing you, so I guess somewhere in my mind I thought it the only way to keep you was to make you afraid to leave, which was very emotionally, mentally, and physically abusive to you and that is unacceptable

Plaxy: The way I was acting was abusive, toxic, and inexcusable, and I am truly sorry for all the trouble i caused….I know you are in a committed relationship, so don’t worry, im not here to get you back. I just had to apologize.

Lancey: wow th

Lancey: that was a lot. Um. thank you. Can we meet up and hang out? Id like to talk more about this. 

Plaxy: of course. Feel free to bring Keith if you want. 

Lancey: i will :) 

Lancey: lets meet up at the student life center

Plaxy: be there soon

  
  


**_Suffering Time (Fri, 10:44 pm)_ **

LanceyLance: Y A L L

Pidgeotto: WHAT

Keef: So uh. Plax texted lance apologizing 

LanceyLance: and then i asked if we could hang out to talk about it more

Hunkers: oh no

Keef: no no, its good

Hunkers: oh djfhs

LanceyLance: she really changed. And we talked about everything that happened for both of us and we’re uh friends again sjjdh

Shewwo: good. Its always good to be friendly and on good terms with your exes

idontgiveadam: exactly! Take me and shiro for example! We were best friends before and now we are friends again

Memethew: its good to be mature about things! And besides, now me and adam can talk shit on shiro ;)

Shewwo: wait what

Memethew: IM KIDDING HJGFDHFG I LOVE MY FIANCE

Shewwo: you’re on thin ice DHFSAH

Pidgeotto: i still dont know if i trust plax after what she did to you BUT because of what happened you and keith became a thing so i cant be mad

AlluraBorealis: tea

Shewwo: w-what?

Shaymin: she said tea, sis!

Shewwo: im,,,im a man…

Romii: ugh wig, we stan an icon

Shewwo: ( _ *sobbing* _ ) what the FUCK are you saying

Keef: its stan twitter talk shfdajdhhsaj

Hunkers: just ignore them

AlluraBorealis: omg hunk you’re cancelled sister

Hunkers: oh no, what a shame :/

Shaymin: you’re no fun :P 

Hunkers: <3

AlluraBorealis: anyways, not to go off topic but to go off topic, @Spring Break Committee, planning begins tomorrow at my house

Shewwo: bet.

LanceyLance: can we all come even if we arent in the committee? pwease 

Keef: blocked

Hunkers: perish

AlluraBorealis: yes thats fine

AlluraBorealis: be here by 10 am pls

LanceyLance: bet :D

  
  


**_Spring Break Committee (Sat, 10:32 am)_ **

AlluraBorealis: okay, im glad everyone showed up but can Klance not make out while we are working

Shewwo: i dont claim Keith

Memethew: but

Shewwo: i said what i said

idontgiveadam: they are young and in love, let them be

Shewwo: i mean i guess

AlluraBorealis: okay lets go over everything. The hotel has been booked. We have three connecting rooms next to each other. In room one will be Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. Room two will be Shay, myself, Romelle, and Coran. Room three will be Adam, Matt, and Lance. 

Shewwo: i’ll screenshot this and send it to everyone. 

  
  


**_*New message from Keith <3 (Sat, 11:45 am)*_ **

Keith<3: hey cutie

Lance<3: hhhhghsdfgdhg youC ANT JUST DO THAT

Keith<3: yes i can :P

Keith<3: anyways i wanted to text and just ask if we could talk about us, nothing bad <3333

Lance<3: bet

Keith<3: we’ve been through a lot this year, and i wanna let you know that i am here forever. We’ve been through two breakups, or at least “breaks” this year, and i wanna be mature adults about it. From now on, if something major happens, i want for us to be able to talk to each other about what happened and work through it. I love you, Lance, and I always will. I never want to leave your side ever again

Lance<3: mjdssshdf keithjfdsgjk iom crhing

Lance<3: you cant just do that do me im crying sjskjdf i love you so much Keith Kogane McClain

Keith<3: sjahdjahbWHAIUTWAIT WHAT 

Keith<3: NOWKSJKKFHDK YOU CANYT JUST DO THAT TO ME

Lance<3: YES I CAN :P ITS GONNA HAPPEN ONE DAY, JUST YOU WAIT

Keith<3: BET

Lance<3: BET

Lance<3: but seriously i agree. I want to be able to talk things out instead of just blowing up and leaving. I trust you with all my heart and i want to always hear what you have to say first. No matter what. I love you Keith

Keith<3: and i love you Lance

Lance<3: UWU

Keith<3: nevermind

Lance<3: ….D:

Keith<3: huehuehue <333 jk i love you

Lance<3: i cant wait to be in Disney together. Its gonna be magical. Im so excited

Keith<3: same. Ive always seen videos and pictures and it looks so fun and romantic. We can go on so many disney themed dates

Lance<3: BET. PROMISE ME WE CAN GET CUTE COUPLE DISNEY EARS 

Keith<3: BET


	25. Tale As Old As Time Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the gang to leave for Spring Break! Disney World awaits the group! What will our group have in store for them this week?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*KICKS DOOR DOWN*) WOW HI HELLO YES I AM ALIVE AND SO IS THIS FIC. I uhhhhh took an unexpected hiatus and oof I have no excuse besides work?? Ive been working a lot and i DID have time for this but i kinda just kept pushing it off but i am back and ready to finish it! Enjoy!!!

**_Suffering Time (Thurs, 7:34pm)_ **

Shewwo: Alright we leave for Disney tomorrow morning. IS EVERYONE PACKED AND READY BECAUSE IF NOT I SWEAR TO GOD

Keef: Calm down you boring cereal

Shewwo: wh

Shewwo:  _ what _

Hunkers: SHJHDJFSJD

Pidgeotto: WHATTHEFUCK

LanceyLance: bABE I LOVE YOU BUT THATS WEAK

Keef: anyways yes im packed

Shaymin: same

AlluraBorealis: me as well

idontgiveadam: is no one going to bring up what keith said or

Romii: same for me

Pidgeotto: matt and i are good

Hunkers: im good

idontgiveadam: (*sigh*) same for me

Memethew: bet bet bet

Shewwo: alright remember set your alarms for 4 am. We need to be at the airport by 6am, our flight is at 8am anD WE WILL NOT MISS THIS. 

Keef: yes dad

Memethew: yes daddy

Pidgeotto: blocked

Memethew: wait no unblock me i have something to tell you

Pidgeotto: unblocked

Memethew:  **_DaDdY_ **

Pidgeotto: blocked reported unfriended. Consider yourself uninvited to my quinceanera

Shaymin: whAT

AlluraBorealis: MSJGDJHFDASFGHASGAFH

idontgiveadam: im having a stroke

LanceyLance: i hate this fucking group chat

Keef: this is cursed someone take me out

LanceyLance: like, on a date, or with a gun?

Keef: yes

Hunkers: im going to bed this is a mess goODNIGHT FUCKERS

 

**_Suffering Time (Fri, 4:05am)_ **

LanceyLance: GOOD MORNING FUCKERS ITS DINSEY TIME

Keef: dinsey

Pidgeotto: dinsey

Hunkers: dinsey

Shaymin: dinsey

Romii: dinsey

idontgiveadam: dinsey

Memethew: dinsey

Shewwo: dinsey

LanceyLance: FUCK OFF AND GET READY I WANT TO GOOOOOOOOOO

AlluraBorealis: im late but dinsey. Also everyone hurry and get dressed we can eat at the airport

Pidgeotto: as long as i can get some coffee im good

Hunkers: mood

Pidgeotto: i need that large iced coffee with triple shot of espresso STAT

Shewwo: okay no thats a lot of espresso

Pidgeotto: yeah thats kinda the point

Shewwo: pidge no

Pidgeotto: pidge yes

Keef: i just want mcdonalds for breakfast 

Memethew: can we discuss this in the car. Im ready to yeet to Florida 

Shaymin: oh moof

Shaymin: mood*

Shaymin: hhhh

AlluraBorealis: oh moof?

Romii: oh moof?

Pidgeotto: oh moof?

LanceyLance: oh moof?

Keef: oh moof?

Shewwo: oh moof?

Memethew: oh moof?

idontgiveadam: oh moof?

Hunkers: oh moof?

Shaymin: HUNK NOT YOU TOO

Hunkers: sorry babe :P

Shaymin: dead. You’re all dead to mr

Shaymin: me*

Shaymin: FUCK

Hunkers: ME

Shaymin: GLADLY

Hunkers: SHDSHFJGJHWAIT

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: WHATISGOINGON

Shewwo: nO

Memethew: MY EYES

AlluraBorealis: GET IN THE FUCKING CAR LOSERS I WANT TO SEE MICKEY MOUSE NOW

  
  


As the cars began to fill up, the gang were anxiously waiting for their arrival at the airport. Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay were all singing along to the Spotify Disney Hits playlist, while Shiro and Matt were driving. In the other car behind them were Allura, Coran, Romelle, and Adam. The Adults Car, as Romelle named it, was a lot more quiet and tamed. Coran was sitting in the passenger seat, helping Allura with directions. Meanwhile, Romelle and Adam were checking their flight time and making sure everyone had their tickets and information with them. 

 

**_Suffering Time (Fri, 4:34am)_ **

_ *idontgiveadam changed the conversation name to Disney Time* _

idontgiveadam: alright  **_@EVERYONE_ ** MAKE SURE YOU CHECK YOUR EMAILS FOR YOUR TICKETS. JUST INCASE I AM ALSO TEXTING THEM INDIVIDUALLY. YOU ALSO NEED YOUR STATE ID’S. DOES EVERYONE HAVE EVERYTHING?! SOUND OFF! ADAM CLEAR

Memethew: Shiro and Matt clear

Shaymin: shay and hunk clear

Keef: lance and keith clear

Pidgeotto: pidge clear

Romii: Romelle clear

GorgeousMan: Coran and Allura clear

idontgiveadam: okay bet bet bet thanks guys!!! A little stressed but just wanted to double check hhhhhhh

Memethew: valid

Pidgeotto: its okay adam! We’re all going to make it there on time. Our flight isnt until 8am and we are 25 minutes away from the airport. 

idontgiveadam: hhhhh i know but i wont be able to relax until we are seated by our gate.

Keef: thats fair

Memethew: shiro says we should all focus on the drive and talk once we get there :D 

Memethew: i added the :D because he was talking in his Dad voice

Keef: can confirm

Pidgeotto: double confirmation

Hunkers: triple

Memethew: shiro says to shut your fucks or he is dropping you all off lmao

Memethew: “that includes you babe” 

Memethew: oh

Memethew: okay weLL YEET

 

**_Disney Time (Fri, 5:10am)_ **

Shewwo: okay now that we are here we need to check in and go through security. Our gate is 14A. EVERYONE STAY WITH YOUR TRAVEL BUDDY

Keef: bet bet bet

LanceyLance: bet bet bet

Keef: drift

LanceyLance: drift

Pidgeotto: just fuck already

Keef: bold of you to assume we havent

LanceyLance: bABE

Shewwo: whAT

Hunkers: oHMYGOD

Memethew: HDJHSGAFSHJAGSJHGAFHSGJA

Keef: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ GOTTA BLAST

 

**_Disney Time (Fri, 5:45am)_ **

Romii: why does airport security take forever hhhhhhhh

Shaymin: hhh i know. I just want my starbucks

Keef: *takes sip from Dunkin iced coffee* im sorry what was that?

Pidgeotto: GASP

Pidgeotto: DISCOURSE TIME

Memethew: pidge no

Pidgeotto: PIDGE YES

Pidgeotto: WHICH IS BETTER: DUNKIN OR STARBUCKS

Keef: Dunkin

LanceyLance: dunkin

Shewwo: dunkin

Memethew: hhh dunkin

Hunkers: uhhhhhh

Romii: starbucks

GorgeousMan: starbucks

idontgiveadam: dunkin

AlluraBorealis: Starbucks

Shaymin: dunkin

Hunkers: dunkin

Pidgeotto: (*SQUONTS*)

Pidgeotto: DID YOU PICK THAT BECAUSE SHAY PICKED IT

Hunkers:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pidgeotto: HMMMMMMMMMM

LanceyLance: squonts

Keef: squonts

Pidgeotto: shUT

Shewwo: anyways can we get our coffee and breakfast and go sit down i am TIRED

Keef: you’re always tired

Shewwo: and what about it

Keef: pfffft

Keef: anyways yeah lets go get our stuff

 

**_Disney Time (Fri, 6:45am)_ **

LanceyLance: im so borrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeddddddddd

Hunkers: take a nap

LanceyLance: bet bet bet. Hey babe?

Keef: yes i can be your pillow

LanceyLance: (´ω｀*)

Keef: never do that again 

LanceyLance: (ó﹏ò｡)

Keef: wait no im sorry babe i love you

LanceyLance: (๑>ᴗ<๑)

Pidgeotto: jesus just go take a nap already

 

**_Disney Time (Fri, 7:30am)_ **

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS TIME TO BOARD THE PLANE IS EVERYONE READY

AlluraBorealis: yes everyone is here and we are all standing in line together. Lets put down our phones and focus. We can text once we are on the plane

Shewwo: BET BET BET HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**_Disney Time (Fri, 8:23am)_ **

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIME FOR TAKE OFF HERE WE GO 

Keef: WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD 

Pidgeotto: WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Romii: BET BET BET BET BET BET EBT

Hunkers: EBT

Pidgeotto: EBT

AlluraBorealis: EBT

Memethew: EBT

Romii: FUCK OFF IM EXCITED

GorgeousMan: hello excited! I’m Coran :D

Romii: hhhhhhhhhhhh

Pidgeotto: dad jokes are illegal here ಠ▃ಠ

AlluraBorealis: alright our flight is about 2 hours. Once we land we need to stick together and find the Disney bus. That will take us to our hotel. Today is our first day so we are just checking in and relaxing at the hotel. We can go to Magic Kingdom tonight for the fireworks.

Keef: bet bet bet

LanceyLance: bet. What are the room situations again? 

AlluraBorealis:  First room is Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. Room two will be Shay, myself, Romelle, and Coran. Room three will be Adam, Matt, and Lance.

LanceyLance: i dont get to be with Keith? :( 

Hunkers: dude you’ll be with him all day and night except when we sleep, dont worry.

Keef: <3333333333

Shewwo: alright im gonna nap wake me up when we get there 

Memethew: bet bet bet

 

**_*New message from Lance <3 (Fri, 8:46am)*_ **

Lance<3: baaaaaaaaabe

Keith<3: yes?

Lance<3: im boreeeeeeeed

Keith<3: we’ll be there before you know it. Dont worry :)

Lance<3: hhhhh i know but im just having a hard time relaxing right now. So much is happening on board its making me anxious. The noise from other people, the jets, my phone buzzing, im feeling overwhelmed. 

Keith<3: is this your first time on a plane?

Lance<3: nah. I’m used to flying back to Cuba every once in a while to see my family, but like,,,,,idk im just,,,nervous? For some reason????

Keith<3: its okay. Trust me, everything will be fine my love. Try and focus on one thing if possible. Listen to some music and maybe that will help. 

Lance<3: okay. Thank you babe <33333333

Keith<3: you’re welcome <33333333333

 

**_Disney Time (Fri, 10:05am)_ **

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WE ARE HERE. EVERYONE STAY TOGETHER WHEN GETTING OFF. WE GOTTA GET OUR LUGGAGE AND THEN MEET DOWNSTAIRS BY THE DOORS.

Keef: bet bet bet

AlluraBorealis: everyone stay in small groups if possible. Lets go!

 

As the plane landed and the doors began to open, the group stood up from their seats, stretching and yawning. They were all so excited. They have been planning this for months and the time is finally here. Keith grabbed his carry on items and immediately ran over to Lance to help him. “I’m here now babe. Did the music help?” 

 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, it helped a lot. Thank you!!” Lance smiled at Keith and grabbed his hand. He was excited to spend a week at the most magical place on earth with his boyfriend. 

 

Everyone walked off the plane and regrouped. They all walked together as they headed for the escalators that lead to the luggage claim. It took about 10 minutes for the passengers luggage to move onto the moving platform, but soon enough, everyone grabbed their suitcases and headed for the doors. 

 

Waiting for them was the “Disney’s Magical Express”, an airport shuttle that takes guests from the airport to their hotel. One by one the group handed their luggage to the shuttle staff, and boarded the bus. Florida was a beautiful state. The warm air, the beautiful palm trees, the clear ocean water. It was truly a wonderful place to be in. 

 

The shuttle dropped the gang off at their hotel. The beautiful Polynesian Resort, right on the edge of Bay Lake, looking straight at the Magic Kingdom. This was truly going to be an unforgettable week.

As the gang walked into the hotel, Shiro, Allura, and Coran spoke to the staff at the front desk for their room keys. They all checked in and headed for the elevator. The three connecting rooms were all on the second floor. Keith took Lance’s hand and walked through the halls together until they reached the three rooms. Luckily for everyone, all three rooms had doors that could open to walk through the other rooms, so the group would never feel left out. This was Keith’s favorite part about the rooms, because it meant he could sneak over to Lance’s room at night and lay in bed with him if he wanted to. 

 

It wasn’t until 12:45 pm that everyone was all unpacked and settled in. Looking out their room windows, Allura noticed the pool was opened and suggested the group went swimming for the afternoon. “Can we get lunch first?” Lance asked softly. “I’m starving.”

 

“Yeah me too” stated Pidge. 

 

“Alright that is fine I suppose. Let’s go to the restaurant downstairs and grab lunch, and then we can go swimming!” Allura responded.

 

The gang made their way down to the restaurant, ‘Ohana, which is all-you-can-eat. The food was fantastic, Disney never fails. Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay even got a picture with Mickey Mouse while eating. Of course, Lance dabbed, Keith and Pidge T-posed, and Hunk and Shay gave Mickey a kiss on both of his cheeks. Shiro took the picture, and sure enough, he was embarrassed with the kids. 

 

“Keith, did you really ask Mickey if he has seen Mothman nearby….” Shiro asked with judgement in his voice.

 

“Yes, Shiro, I did. I need the answers, man. I NEED THEM!” Keith shouted, not realizing he was yelling. This caused everyone to break out in laughter. 

 

“I can’t tell who Keith loves more. Lance, or Mothman” Hunk jokingly asked, to which Keith deadpanned his answer. 

 

“Yes. I mean, wait what?” Keith responded, causing the group to yet again break out into laughter. “Ugh, can we just go get changed now? I want to swim.” Keith was flustered and embarrassed to say the least, but he didn't care. He just wanted to spend time with Lance. 

 

Changing into his red swim trunks, Keith had failed to realize he left the bathroom door wide open. He went to shut it, until a familiar hand stopped it and quickly ran in, causing Keith to turn as red as his shorts and step back. “L-lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked softly.

 

“I want to get changed with you. Is that okay?” Lance asked sheepishly, causing Keith to giggle. 

 

“Of course it is. Just, let’s not do anything here. At least…..not yet….” Now it was Keith’s turn to be embarrassed, causing Lance to freak out.

 

“Wha-....oh no! No no, that’s uh, not what I meant! I just, you know, wanted to get changed with you is all. I’m sorry if you think my intentions were…..uh...to you know...do...that.” Lance stumbled to say. Keith kissed him on the lips to calm him down.

 

“Don’t worry babe, I trust you and I love you. I was just messing around. That kind of stuff is private anyway. No one needs to know when or where or what we do. I love you Lance.”

 

Lance kissed Keith back. “I love you too Keith. 

 

The two quickly changed and met with the others down by the pool. It was sunny, and clear skies. Making today a perfect first day of their trip. Music was playing softly, the warm air mixed with the cool water made it relaxing, and most of all, the group was all together, enjoying each other's company, filled with laughter and love, and making memories as a group. No, not a group...a family. They were all friends, but most importantly, they were a family. They were each other’s Ohana. Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. This was the beginning, of one magical trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO! Part Two coming soon! I hope y'all are ready for this arc because its my favorite and ive had this arc planned since the very beginning AND NOW WE ARE FINALLY HERE. No spoilers but: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	26. Tale As Old As Time Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the Disney adventures begin. The group split into two for the day, and Klance have a special evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KLANCERS COME GET YOUR FOOD

**_Vacation: Day 1_ **

**_Disney Time (Sat, 6:23am)_ **

Shewwo: good morning everyone its day one 

Shewwo: we are going to Magic Kingdom at 8:30. Please start getting ready and meet us downstairs for breakfast in an hour.

Keef: thank you shiro

Pidgeotto: wha

Pidgeotto: oh my god

Pidgeotto: oh my fuckiNG GOD I NEVER WENT TO BED I GOT DISTRACTED BY THE SIMS

Hunkers: wh

Shaymin: oh my fucking god

Pidgeotto: SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT

Pidgeotto: UHHHHH WHERES THE COFFEE I NEED 5 SHOTS OF ESPRESSO NOW

AlluraBorealis: Pidge no

Pidgeotto: piDGE YES

idontigveadam: Y’all need to sleep at decent times. You need to take care of yourselves. This is gonna do damage in the long run

Pidgeotto: HHHHHHHHHHH

idontgiveadam: nah im serious yall cant stay up this late as a normal thing its going to be bad for your physical and mental health. Pidge id recommend you stay back for today and get sleep

Pidgeotto: im not a weak ass bitch i’ll just get coffee and stay up and go to bed early tonight

Shewwo: hhhhhhhmmmmmm Pidge pls be careful 

Pidgeotto: i will hhhhhh 

  
  


**_Disney Time (Sat, 8:53am)_ **

LanceyLance: whY IS THE LINE TO GET IN SO LONG

Keef: well you see

Keef: its Disney World in spring break

Keef: so my love

LanceyLance: hhhhh buT STILL I JUST WANT TO GET IN 

LanceyLance: I WANT TO GO ON SPLASH MOUNTAIN AND BIG THUNDER MOUNTAIN NOW

AlluraBorealis: Lonce pls be patient

AlluraBorealis: Lance*

Keef: lonce

Hunkers: lonce

Pidgeotto: lonce

Shewwo: lonce

Memethew: lonce

idontgiveadam: lonce

Romii: lonce

Shaymin: lonce

AlluraBorealis: everyone? Dead to me

GorgeousMan: lonce

AlluraBorealis: uncle why

GorgeousMan: gotta keep up with the crowd.

AlluraBorealis: hhhhh

Shewwo: LINES MOVING LETS GO

Shaymin: LETS GO LESBIANS

Romii: LESBIANS LETS GO! 

  
  


**_Disney Time (Sat, 10:36am)_ **

LanceyLance: WOOHOOOOO SPACE MOUNTAIN TIME BITCHES

Keef: bet bet bet babe

Pidgeotto: i wanna go to Stitch’s Great Escape

LanceyLance: ……

Keef: uh

Hunkers: oh no

Pidgeotto: ?!?!?!?!

Romii: who's gonna tell them

Pidgeotto: wh

AlluraBorealis: oh Pidge :(

Shewwo: im so confused

Pidgeotto: SOMEONE TELL ME NOW

Keef: Disney has shut down Stitch’s Great Escape :( im so sorry

Memethew: wh

Memethew: thEY DID WHAT

Pidgeotto: :)

Keef: Pidge?

Pidgeotto: :))

Shewwo: diD THEY JUST PUNCH LANCE

LanceyLance: PIDGE WHAT THE FUCK

Keef: PIDGE NO

Pidgeotto: IM SORRY I GOT ANGRY I DIDNT MEAN TO LANCE IM SO SORRY COME HERE 

Memethew: lanCE JUST NARUTO RAN AWAY IM FUCKING SCREAMING

Hunkers: someone check up on Lance please and make sure he is mentally okay

Pidgeotto: yEAH I ALWAYS FORGET AND NOW I WANNA YEET MYSELF INTO THE SUN

Pidgeotto: @LanceyLance GET BACK HERE AND LET ME APOLOGIZE IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO

Pidgeotto: WHERE IS WALT DISNEY SO I CAN PUNCH HIM

idontgiveadam: who’s gonna tell them

Pidgeotto: im joking i know he is dead im not an idiot

Memethew: well

Pidgeotto: YOU GOT A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING MATTHEW

Memethew: BRING IT PIDGEOTTO 

Shewwo: no fighting in disney

Shewwo: yall need to stop and behave before we get

Shewwo: welp too late

Shewwo: bye pidge, by matt

Hunkers: THEY BOTH GOT TAKEN AWAY BY SECURITY IM CRYING

Shaymin: i cANT BELIEVE THIS

Shaymin: i juST WANT TO GO ON THE RIDES CAN YALL PLEASE BEHAVE

LanceyLance: alright im going on space mountain fuck this bYE

 

**_Disney Time (Sat, 12:34pm)_ **

AlluraBorealis: alright now that Pidge and Matt are out of Disney Jail

AlluraBorealis: lets go eat lunch and then go explore the shops for a bit

Shewwo: bet bet bet

LancyLance: i need to buy disney merch. I need shirts and pins and shit

Keef: bet bet bet we need matching ears

LanceyLance: yES 

LanceyLance: BET BET BET BABE

 

**_*New message from Keith <3 (Sat, 12:36pm)*_ **

Keith<3: babe can we leave the group for a bit today? And just walk around the two of us?

Lance<3: yes please omg

Keith<3: bet. I wanna go on the Little Mermaid ride

Keith<3: and maybe kiss you during the Kiss The Girl part 

Lance<3: aaAAAAAAAAAA

Keith<3: and maybe take you on all the quiet rides so we can make out 

Lance<3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BABEDSHFDJHD

Keith<3: i love you <333333333

Lance<3: AHASDJHHVGFH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**_Disney Time (Sat, 12:37pm)_ **

Hunkers: why is lance all red

Keef: :3

Shewwo: oh my god

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pidgeotto: (*long suffering sigh*)

AlluraBorealis: let them be, its disney, its romantic and fun

Keef: I love my boyfriend so much

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND TOO

Pidgeotto: gross

Hunkers: i want food lets go lesbians

Shaymin: bet bet bet

 

**_*Shaymin added AlluraBorealis, Romii, and Pidgeotto to a new conversation*_ **

**_*Shaymin named the conversation Lets go Lesbians*_ **

 

**_Lets go Lesbians (Sat, 2:34pm)_ **

Pidgeotto: OwO

Shaymin: SO hi i thought

Shaymin: maybe we could have a mini girls trip during disney?

AlluraBorealis: BET BET BET

Pidgeotto: Oh worf?

Pidgeotto: worm*

Pidgeotto: fuck

Romii: worf

AlluraBorealis: worf

Shaymin: worf

Pidgeotto: dead to me. aLL OF YOU

Shaymin: anyways CAN WE UH 

Shaymin: CAN WE GO TO BIPPITY BOPPITY BOUTIQUE PLEASE

Romii: OH MY GOD YES PLEASE

Pidgeotto: YES OH MY GOD

AlluraBorealis: ID LOVE TO. LET ME GO TO THEM NOW AND MAKE RESERVATIONS

Romii: BET BET FUCKING BET

Pidgeotto: so uh by the request of one Lance McClain 

**_*Pidgeotto added LanceyLance to the conversation*_ **

LanceyLance: OwO

LanceyLance: thank you my dude

LanceyLance: SO YALL WERE REALLY GONNA GET MAKEOVERS WITHOUT ME HUH

LanceyLance: the AUDACITY 

Romii: lance settle down and come hang with us

AlluraBorealis: leave your man for a day and spend time with us please

LanceyLance: okay but i have to be back at 6 pm to get ready for dinner. I mayhaps made secret reservations for us to have dinner at Cinderella’s Castle

Shaymin: AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pidgeotto: I FUCKING LOVE IT

Pidgeotto: its gross, BUT ITS CUTE 

AlluraBorealis: we stan Lance in this household

LanceyLance: i love my lesbians so much

Pidgeotto: we love you too

 

**_*New message from Keith <3 (Sat, 2:59pm)*_ **

Keith<3: hi babe <33333

Lance<3: hi my love <333333

Keith<3: i’ll be spending the day with the guys today so just let me know when you are done and we can get ready together 

Lance<3: bet bet bet

Lance<3: i love you

Keith<3: i love you too <333333

Lance<3: take pictures of your day today? I wanna be able to see your cute face enjoying disney :3

Keith<3: hhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!1

Keith<3: you’re so soft 

Lance<3: what can i say, you make me soft :3

Keith<3: you make me soft too babe

Keith<3: okay go have fun with the girls, i love you, i’ll talk to you in a little bit

Lance<3: <3333333333333

 

**_*Keef added Shewwo, Memethew, idontgiveadam, Hunkers, and GorgeousMan to a new conversation*_ **

**_*Keef named the conversation Dudes Day (Sat, 3:01pm)*_ **

Shewwo: Keith, my one and only brother, my fam, my bro, my guy, i love you, but what the quiznak is this name

Keef: fuck off i couldnt think of anything better and im in a rush

Keef: lance and everyone else has a group chat for the day and i wanted one too

Hunkers: wait hold on lmao

*Hunkers added Pidgeotto to the conversation*

Pidgeotto: thank you my dude

Hunkers: no problem! 

Memethew: alright lets go on some rides

Memethew: and i dont mean shiro

Keef: ohMYFUCKING GOD GOODBYE

GorgeousMan: oh my stars

Shewwo: hhhhhhhh

Shewwo: !!!!!!!!!!!1

Shewwo: baBE

Memethew: yes my love? 

Shewwo: i love you so much

idontgiveadam: i just spit out my drink

Memethew: spitters are quiters

Memethew: luckily shiro aint no quiter

Keef: CAN SOMEONE KILL ME? RIGHT NOW? PLEASE? IVE HAD IT

Pidgeotto: OH,YFUCMSJDHFA

Shewwo: OH MY GOD

Shewwo: GOODBYE EVERYBODY

Hunkers: ALRIGHT LETS GO ON RIDES BEFORE WE GOTTA GET KEITH BACK TO THE HOTEL FOR DATE NIGHT

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: DATE NIGHT DATE NIGHT DATE NIGHT

Hunkers: there he is

Keef: yall dont understand im so ????? excited????? Disney dates are so romantic im so excited i love him so much and i cant wait for all the dates this week and for more dates in the future and to marry him and to graduate college together and to grow as a couple and aaaAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: DID YOU JUST

Hunkers: MARRY???!!

Shewwo: DID HE JSUT

idontgiveadam: oh uh 

Memethew: woAH

Keef: wh

Keef: fUCK THAT SLIPPED OUT 

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: KEITH

Shewwo: WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS LATER TONIGHT OKAY

Keef: YALL HEAR SUM?

Hunkers: Keiths gonna die

Memethew: f

idontgiveadam: f

GorgeousMan: f

Keef: ALRIGHT LETS GO ON RIDES

 

**_Lets go Lesbians (Sat, 4:34pm)_ **

AlluraBorealis: MY FACE

Romii: MY HAIR

LanceyLance: MY SKIN

Pidgeotto: MY NAILS

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Romii: i feel like a fuckin QUEEN

LanceyLance: I FEEL SO 

LanceyLance: WOOOOOOOOOOO I LOVE DISNEY

Romii: BIG MOOD

LanceyLance: yall wanna go on some rides before i have to YEET to dinner with my man?

Pidgeotto: yes. I wanna go on space mountain again

AlluraBorealis: oh my god same

Romii: i need a snack first i want a big mickey pretzel

LanceyLance: im always a slut for mickey pretzels

Pidgeotto: lance you’re going to dinner soon save ya appetite 

LanceyLance: thank you parent #3 

Pidgeotto: my job

 

**_*New message from Keith <3 (Sat, 5:54pm)*_ **

Keith<3: my love im back at the hotel now getting ready

Lance<3: okay i’ll be there in like 5 minutes. Dinner is at 7pm :3

Keith<3: <3333333333

Lance<3: im so

Lance<3: hhhhHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM RIGHT NOW

Lance<3: A NIGHT ALONE IN DISNEY. ITS GONNA BE MAGICAL AND ROMANTIC AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND AND HUG YOU AND KISS YOU AND JUST HOLD YOU TIGHT AND NEVER LET GO

Keith<3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keith<3: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LANCE MCCLAIN

Lance<3: I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE KEITH KOGANE

Keith<3: OKAY IM GONNA GET READY NOW I LOVE YOU BABY

 

**_*New message from Keith (Sat, 6:00pm)*_ **

Keith: SHIRO

Keith: HHHHHHHHH

Keith: HE

Keith: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shiro: what happened

Shiro: whats going on

Keith: IM IN LOVE

Shiro: we been knew but 

Keith: LISTEN IM SERIOUS. I WANT TO MARRY THIS BOY SO BADLY DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Keith: I WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BUT I KNOW WE ARE SO YOUNG AND WE’VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW BUT LIKE 

Keith: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shiro: listen 

Shiro: i approve, let me start out by saying that. What you and Lance have is special. You guys are meant for each other. You’re soulmates, everyone in the group can see it. Yes, you have been dating for only a year now, however, when you know, you’ll know. If he is the one for you, go get him. 

Keith: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keith: I JUST 

Keith: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Keith: I GOTTA GO GET DRESSED NOW BUT LISTEN I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

Shiro: go get dressed you love sick puppy 

Keith: LOVE YOU SHIRO

Shiro: love you too bro

  
  


**_Lets go Lesbians (Sat, 6:34pm)_ **

LanceyLance: alright yall im about to yeet on out so i’ll talk to yall tomorrow morning. Keep me updated for tomorrows plans in the main chat please

Pidgeotto: will do!

Romii: go have fun

AlluraBorealis: enjoy your night lance <33333333

Shaymin: have a magical evening 

LanceyLance: :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Lance and Keith walked hand in hand into Cinderella’s Castle. Tonight was going to be magical. It’s the first night in Disney, and Lance was very excited. He had the entire week planned to perfection. Him and Keith would go on dates every night. During these dates, Lance would make every night special. Lance had a special surprise planned for the final evening, however, only Allura knew about it. 

 

“We’re finally here, babe. Our first Disney date night” Lance spoke softly to Keith. He held the mullet boys hand as the two made their way to their table. Keith was excited, yet strangely nervous. He and Lance had been on many dates, all the time, however this date felt more special. The music, the lighting, seeing Lance with his hair slicked back with gel, dressed nicely in a suit and tie.  _ Damn, he cleans up well,  _ Keith thought to himself. 

 

“I’m so happy we’re here. Disney World, with you, alone for the night.” Keith couldn’t help but blush insanely hard. “Dinner, in the freaking Cinderella Castle? This is magical. I love you so much, Lance.”

 

Even though he had heard this many times before, hearing this made Lance squeal and flustered. “B-babyyyy” Lance cried. Keith kissed him softly. As the two sat down at their table, Keith played with the small blue in his pocket. He kept thinking to himself,  _ When. When will the time be right for this?  _ He focused his attention onto Lance as he looked over the dinner menu. 

  
As Lance decided on what to eat for the evening, he couldn’t help but play with the tiny red box he had in his pocket.  _ Tonight? Or, maybe I should wait? When? When will the time be right for this?  _ Lance thought to himself. Their waiter brought them their meal, and dinner officially began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOOOOOOOOO I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS BECAUSE I LOVE DISNEY SO MUCH AND IM VERY EXCITED TO WRITE ABOUT THIS AND I HOPE YALL ENJOYED. IM GONNA TRY AND WORK ON GETTING THE NEXT UPDATE OUT SOON I SWEAR!


	27. Tale As Old As Time Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and Day 3 of the Disney trip. During day 2, the gang explores Epcot and all it has to offer! During day 3, the guys go to Hollywood Studios for guys day while the girls explore Disney Springs (also known as Downtown Disney). During this chapter, true magic begins....

**_Lets go Lesbians (Sun, 7:02am)_ **

AlluraBorealis: SO  **_@LanceyLance_ **

LanceyLance: h

LanceyLance: hi? I thought we werent getting up til 8 today? 

AlluraBorealis: OH SHIT WE WERE BUT. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

LanceyLance: OH 

LanceyLance: well after dinner we watched the parade and the fireworks and then we walked down mainstreet by ourselves. And then went shopping and got matching shirts

LanceyLance: tonight we have another date night. We’re all going to Epcot so we are going to walk around the countries of the world and just spend the day together UWU

Pidgeotto: god i love this so much makes me want a partner

Romii: mood

LanceyLance: yall this boy is so soft and cute and i just ??????? love him so much. 

LanceyLance: this is the boy im gonna marry yall

LanceyLance: im saying it now

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: WE STAN A CUTE COUPLE 

 

**_Disney Time (Sun, 7:05am)_ **

Shewwo: good morning! I know it’s early but please be ready by 8:15 at the latest, so we can get breakfast by 8:30, and by at Epcot by 9am! -Shiro

Keef: shiro we’re in a fucking group chat we know who it is

idontgiveadam: takashi wtf i had my full volume on and i want more SLEEP 

Shewwo: Sorry yall i just wanted to make sure hhhhdsfhsajhb

Hunkers: epcot epcOT EPCOT EPCOT

Pidgeotto: SAME. ALL THE SCIENCE AND TECH SHIT?!?!?!?! IM GONNA BUST A NUT

Romii: didnt need that kind of vulgarity at 7 in the morning but wig

AlluraBorealis: omg did you just say wig!

Romii: wig i did

AlluraBorealis: wig i know i feel that already 

GorgeousMan: what the heck is going on

LanceyLance: OH WIG?!

Keef: its best to just ignore it 

LanceyLance: babe you ignore me :(

Keef: never sweetie <3333333333333

LanceyLance: HHH

LanceyLance: WH

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: whats wrong sugar? 

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: :)

Shewwo: i just want to get a turkey leg from Epcot not see my brother flirt with his boyfriend 

Keef: too bad, i love him and i will aLWAYS FLIRT WITH HIM 

Shewwo: *sigh* thats fair 

Memethew: i love you takashi shirogane 

Shewwo: HHH

Shewwo: WH

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Memethew: UwU 

Shewwo: i lOVE YOU AND I CANT WAIT FOR OUR WEDDING BABE

Memethew: SAME

idontgiveadam: oh fuck i forgot about that shdsahdffh we gotta finish planning soon 

Keef: we’ll have time i swear 

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**_Disney Time (Sun, 9:59am)_ **

Pidgeotto: i cant believe matt threw up on Mission: Space 

Pidgeotto: he’s been wanting to go on it for YEARS because every time we go its closed

Pidgeotto: but damn

Pidgeotto: i guess it be like that sometimes

Memethew: pidge? Dead to me

Pidgeotto: lies but go off i guess

Keef: lance and i cried the whole time and held hands sjdhdsjh

LanceyLance: LISTEN I GOT EMOTIONAL

LanceyLance: IT FELT LIKE I WAS REALLY FLYING IN SPACE 

LanceyLance: anD IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE AN ASTRONAUT AND I JUSHTAJSDHAS

Keef: hey

Keef: your feelings? Valid

AlluraBorealis: laNCE LOVING HOUR?

Romii: LANCE LOVING HOUR! GO

LanceyLance: WH

LanceyLance: nO

Keef: BET BET BET

LanceyLance: NO IM SERIOUS GUYS I’LL CRY EVEN MOR EPLS NOT RIGHT NOW

Keef: <3333333333333333

AlluraBorealis: <3333333333333

Romii: <3333333333333333333333

Pidgeotto: okay what ride is next? 

Hunkers: TEST TRACK

Shaymin: TEST TRACK

Hunkers: dRIFT

Shaymin: DRIFT

Shewwo: bet bet bet 

Memethew: hhhhh yall go without me i need to recover 

idontgiveadam: i’ll stay with Matt and keep him company

Memethew: thanks dude!! 

idontgiveadam: no problem!

LanceyLance: alright bet let's get in line

 

**_Lets go Lesbians (Sun, 10:34am)_ **

AlluraBorealis: so 

Pidgeotto: so

Romii: so

Shaymin: so

LanceyLance: la 

Romii: ????

LanceyLance: were

LanceyLance: were we not doing the singing thing

Shaymin: ohmyfuckinggod

Pidgeotto: lanCE DID YOU PROPOSE OR NOT

LanceyLance: nO

LanceyLance: NO NOT YET. listen last night, it just, wasnt right?? ?? i think im gonna give it a few more days

AlluraBorealis: thats fair 

LanceyLance: tonight is Epcot date, tomorrow is Hollywood Studios with the guys, tuesday is Animal Kingdom, wednesday is Blizzard Beach, .,,,,,,,,

Pidgeotto: uh?

Pidgeotto: lance? You there?

LanceyLance: sorry i was just,,,,imagining keith in his swimsuit

AlluraBorealis: ohMY GOD YOU HAVE LITERALLY SEEN HIM IN HIS SWIMSUIT BEFORE 

LanceyLance: i KNOW BUT HAVE YOU SEEN THAT MAN????? HE!!!! HIM!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Shaymin: oh my fuckin god he’s whipped

LanceyLance: AND WHAT ABOUT IT

LanceyLance: I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND SO MUCH

Pidgeotto: he’s gone

 

**_Dudes Day (Sun, 10:34am)_ **

Shewwo: so

Hunkers: so

GorgeousMan: so

idontgiveadam: so

Memethew: so

Keef: ?????

Shewwo: did you propose last night or????

Memethew: wait lmao if klance got engaged last night dont you think Lance would have been screaming about it in the groupchat

Hunkers: thats fair

Keef: no not yet. Last night was magical but it didn’t feel????right??? Like, the magic just wasnt there yet??? If that makes sense. I love him and im going to propose this week, dont get me wrong, but, just a few more days

Shewwo: thats fair. Dont rush this

Hunkers: when the time is right, you’ll know

Pidgeotto: heh

Hunkers: ?????

Pidgeotto: o fuk wrong chat

_ *Pidgeotto is now offline* _

Shewwo: uh

Memethew: idk but anyways lets go on Soarin’ 

Hunkers: that rides kinda boring :/

Memethew: dont you dare disrespect Soarin like that you limp noodle 

Hunkers: whA

Hunkers: MATT DO YOU TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM

Memethew: NOT WITHOUT CRYING

idontgiveadam: this is funny and all but seriously lets move gays i wanna go on more rides

**_Disney Time (Sun, 12:37pm)_ **

Shewwo: lunch was great, but im stuffed and tired

AlluraBorealis: now what?

Keef: Well, they have that presidents thing? Right by the cafe we were just at? We can go relax in there and just watch it i guess

LanceyLance: that sounds good to me. Im too tired to move now hhhhhh

Hunkers: after that can we just walk around the countries and explore the stuff they have? 

Shaymin: bet bet bet

Romii: bet bet bet

  
  


**_Disney Time (Sun, 6:45pm)_ **

Pidgeotto: I WANNA GO ON SPACESHIP EARTH AGAIN 

Hunkers: we’ve

Hunkers: we’ve been on it 5 times already

Pidgeotto: AND??

Hunkers: *deep sigh*

Hunkers: fine, i’ll go

Shaymin: same

Romii: me too

Shewwo: matt and i will go

LanceyLance: Keith and I are going to dinner now but we’ll catch up after!

Keef: UwU

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAA HE DID THE UWU

Keef: ive????done it before???

LanceyLance: i know but you’re just so cute UWU

Pidgeotto: get this gay shit off my lawn

Keef: rude

 

It was date night number two for the men. Tonight, although it’s not as nice as the real thing, was Paris night. Lance had made reservations at  Chefs de France for the two. “An evening in Paris, huh Mcclain?” Keith whispered to Lance as the two sat at their table. “This is so romantic, babe” Keith began to blush so much his cheeks were turning bright red, and they began to hurt. 

 

“Anything for you, my love. Maybe one day we’ll get to go to Paris for real” Lance exclaimed joyfully. 

 

“For now, this is perfect. This restaurant is perfect, this trip is perfect, and you. You, my love, are perfect. I love you so much Lance.”

 

“I love you more, Keith”

 

“I love you most” Keith said as he leaned in to kiss Lance. The lighting, the restaurant, the food, his boyfriend. It all seemed magical.  _ This is the man I’m going to marry,  _ he thought to himself.  _ This is it. Tonight’s the night. I can feel it,  _ Keith said to himself.  _ After dinner, him and I will walk around Paris, I’ll take him by the lake, and I’ll ask. _

 

_ Holy shit, tonight’s gotta be the night, _ Lance thought to himself.  _ This night is perfect. It’s gotta be during dinner. In front of all these people.  _ Lance knew tonight had to be the night. It just felt right. His heart began to beat faster and faster as the two ate their meal.  

 

As Lance finished his meal, he reached into his pocket to grab a hold of the box. “Hey Keith?” the boy began. 

 

“Yeah babe?” Keith replied. He had a feeling where this was going and he did not like it. No way in hell was Lance going to beat him to the proposal. “Is something wrong?” 

 

“No, not at all! I just….I have a question.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, and spoke directly into his eyes. “We’ve been dating for a while now, and we’ve known each other for such a long time. You’re my best friend. You’re the only one I see in this world. You make me laugh, you make me happy, you bring out the best in me. You rescued me from a toxic relationship, and helped me realize who I am. Yeah, we’ve had our ups and downs, we had our fights, but what’s important is that we came back to each other. We’re a team, and we always fight together. Hand in hand. So…” Lance paused as he reached for the box. As he reached for the box, he could see Keith begin to tear up. 

 

“Wait, Lance!” Keith yelled. This took Lance by surprise. Keith reached for his pocket, hands shaking, tears falling down his face. “I have something to say as well. You helped me. You saved me. Before I met you, my only family was Shiro. In high school, I had no one. I was the typical emo loner boy. I met Pidge, and through them I met Hunk and you. You have been my friend through everything. From High school, to college. You have changed me. You bring out the best of me.” Keith paused as he began to cry even more. “You’re my true love. You’re my soulmate. You’re the only person I want in this world. So, Lance Mcclain, will you marry me?” Keith opened the blue box and smiled, to which Lance opened the red box and began to cry. 

“Yes. Yes Keith, I will marry you.” The two stood up and kissed in the middle of the restaurant. Cheers and clapping roared throughout the restaurant. The two slipped their engagement rings on and held each other close. 

 

“Did we just propose at the same time?” Lance asked through sniffles. 

 

“Well, I  _ was  _ going to wait a few more days, but I sensed you were going to propose, and there was no way I would let my proposal speech go to waste” Keith exclaimed. 

 

**_Disney Time (Sun, 8:02pm)_ **

LanceyLance: (* **_KICKS DOOR DOWN_ ** *) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: DID YOU DO IT KEITH

Keef: WE PROPOSED AT THE SAME TIME 

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Memethew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Romii: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shaymin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

idontgiveadam: aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: I CANT STOP CRYING

LanceyLance: BIG SAME

Keef: OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Keef: IM GOING TO MARRY LANCE MCCLAIN

LanceyLance: IM GOING TO MARRY KEITH KOGANE

Pidgeotto: who is taking who’s last name

Keef: HAVENT DECIDED YET IM TOO BUSY CRYING AND KISSING MY FIANCE

Keef: holY SHIT. 

Keef: MY FIANCE

Keef: I LOVE THAT WORD

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: Welcome to the family Lance. I’m happy to have you as my future brother in law

LanceyLance: SHIRO IM GONNA CRY EVEN MORE WHY MUST YOU DO THIS

Shewwo: congratulations to the newly engaged couple

Pidgeotto: WE LOVE KLANCE IN THIS HOUSE

Shaymin: WE SURE DO

LanceyLance: YALL MIND IF I SCREAM CUS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**_Disney Time (Mon, 7:32am)_ **

Keef: GOOD MORNING I LOVE MY FIANCE SO MUCH

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: thats cute and all and im very happy yall finally proposed but its Hollywood Studios day and I wanna get there by opening if possible since it closes early.

idontgiveadam: bet bet bet. I wanna go on Rock N Rollercoaster.

Hunkers: BET BET BET

Pidgeotto: THATS MY FAVORITE 

Pidgeotto: ADAMS THE ONLY BITCH I RESPECT IN THIS HOUSE

Hunkers: hey

idontgiveadam: ( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡  )

Pidgeotto: thats SO CUTE WHAT THE HELL

idontgiveadam: uwu

Memethew: Adam’s been hangin out with Lance and I lately

Pidgeotto: that explains a lot but please dont ruin adam bls. No more memers im BEGGING

Memethew: you’re a memer too 

Pidgeotto: shUSH

Memethew: I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED

Shewwo: okay anyways everyone meet down in the lobby when you’re ready for breakfast pls and thank youwu

 

**_Lets go Lesbians (Mon, 8:02am)_ **

Pidgeotto: so lance when’s the wedding

LanceyLance: wh

LanceyLance: we got engaged LAST NIGHT

LanceyLance: we are gonna plan that stuff out when we get back home

Shaymin: understandable have a nice day

LanceyLance: today is guys day so i’ll see you all later. Have a great day my fantastic little lesbians

AlluraBorealis: bye lance uwu

 

**_Dudes Day (Mon, 8:09am)_ **

Memethew: it is dudes day my dudes

Memethew: aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: good morning my fiance uwu

Keef: SPEAKING OF THAT

**_*Keef added LanceyLance to the conversation*_ **

Keef: good morning my fiance uwu

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: why are the broganes like this

idontgiveadam: they’ve always been like this

Shewwo: donT EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS ADAM

Memethew: THATS MY JOB

Shewwo: bABE NO

Memethew: BABE YES

Pidgeotto: hhhhh caN WE JUST GO NOW

GorgeousMan: as you all say, bet bet bet

Hunkers: alright who taught Coran that

LanceyLance: huehuehue

Hunkers: *long suffering sigh*

Hunkers: disappointed but not surprised

Keef: thats my fiance alright

LanceyLance: :D 

Keef: <333333333

LanceyLance: <333333333333

 

**_Dudes Day (Mon, 10:23am)_ **

Hunkers: Matt throwing up on the roller coaster? Pretends to be shocked

Memethew: LISTEN I ATE A LOT FOR BREAKFAST DONT DRAG ME LIKE THIS

Hunkers: can and DID

Shewwo: whats next? The Great Movie Ride?

LanceyLance: …….

Keef: who's gonna tell him

Shewwo: *long sad sigh*

Shewwo: its closed isnt it

Keef: …..its being replaced

Shewwo: :)

LanceyLance: nO NOT AGAIN PIDGE ALREADY HIT ME WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THE STITCH RIDE CLOSED DOWN

Pidgeotto: OH MY GOD I BREATHED

Shewwo: this is fine. Whats next then?????

LanceyLance: Toy Story Land is open, lets check that out!

Shewwo: bet bet bet

Keef: bet bet bet

Hunkers: bet bet bet

idontgiveadam: bet bet bet

 

**_Lets go Lesbians (Mon, 10:34am)_ **

AlluraBorealis: so while the guys are doing their thing, what should we do ladies?

Shaymin: well im not a huge fan of Hollywood studios so do yall want to go shopping at Downtown Disney?

Romii: ?????

Romii: you mean Disney Springs??

Shaymin: dont you EVER call it that. Ive spent all my life knowing it as Downtown Disney and it will STAY Downtown Disney

Romii: i mean its Disney Springs now but go off i guess

AlluraBorealis: why must disney break families apart like this

Romii: N E WAYS

Romii: yeah sure lets go i love it there

Shaymin: love WHAT Romelle? :)

Romii: drop it shay or i’ll drop kick you 

Shaymin: FIGHT ME

Pidgeotto: what the FUCK am I missing 

LanceyLance: yall good? You need some water? Some snacks?

 

**_Disney Time (Mon, 6:34pm)_ **

Shewwo: alright folks, now that guys day is over, and the girls had their fun at Disney Springs

Shaymin: DEAD TO ME

Shewwo: ????

Shewwo: anyways

Shewwo: we should all meet up with the girls and have dinner there

LanceyLance: bet bet bet

Keef: Bet bet bet

Shewwo: Tomorrow is the water park and iM SO EXCITED

Hunkers: big SAME

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAA BLIZZARD BEACH BLIZZARD BEACH

idontgiveadam: im so excited. I havent been swimming in so LONG

Memethew: big same

Shaymin: i got so many cute clothes and souvenirs today im so happy

Pidgeotto: i gotta get some after dinner i wanna buy more disney clothes. They dont sell any of the good shit on their website

Keef: thats fair

LanceyLance: thats fair

Pidgeotto: oh my god just fuck already

Keef: we already did the night we proposed but go off i guess

Pidgeotto: WH

Shewwo: WHAT

Hunkers: oh my GOD

LanceyLance: HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

LanceyLance: BABE

Keef: im absolutely NOT SORRY

idontgiveadam: my eyes. My EYES

Shaymin: PULL THE TRIGGER PIGLET

Romii: REALLY?!?! RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD???!!!!!! 

Shewwo: hey keith?

Keef: yes?

Shewwo: thanks i hate it

Keef: oh please matt talks about yall fucking all the time in this chat but wheN I DO IT

Shewwo: thats fair have a nice night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KLANCE IS ENGAGED FINALLY!!!! WOO HOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter may be a few days from now since i did this big double update hhhhhhhh my brain Hurted


	28. Finale Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days for the group in Disney. Yall want soft? Get ready for some Soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this group so much and im so sad Voltron is ending on Friday. I literally joined the fandom back in like, March or April, and now its ending. im so sad. I'm glad i got to join almost half way through but like damn i wish i was here since the beginning. I'm so grateful for this show and the fandom and all the friends i have made because of it.

**_Disney Time (Tues, 7:34am)_ **

 

**Shewwo:** Good morning everyone! Today is waterpark day! Blizzard Beach to be exact

**Keef:** bet bet bet. Im excited for this, i havent been to a water park in so long. 

**Pidgeotto:** Matt tried to drown me at a water park once

**LanceyLance:** wh

**Memethew:** wE WERE KIDS, PIDGE, IM SORRY SJDSJHFSF

**Pidgeotto:** try harder next time, smh

**Memethew:** wh

**Memethew:** pIDGE NO

**Pidgeotto:** pidge yes

**LanceyLance:** so anyways…….yikes…..uh anyways lets get ready cus im ready whenever you all are

**Keef:** say y’all you coward

**Hunkers:** keep your yeehaw talk away from us, binch

**Keef:** FIGHT ME HUNK

**LanceyLance:** No fighting

**Hunkers:** SQUARE UP KOGANE

**LanceyLance:** I SAID NO FIGHTING

**Keef:** BRING IT, BITCH

**LanceyLance:** IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!

**AlluraBorealis:** yall hear sum?

**LanceyLance:** RUDE

**idontgiveadam:** can you guys pls stop and get dressed

  
  


**_Disney Time (Tues, 9:23am)_ **

 

**Shaymin:** Now that we are here, who wants to go on the lazy river with me?

**Hunkers:** I will, babe!

**Shaymin:** bet bet bet

**LanceyLance:** im going on all the slides! Anyone wanna join?

**Shewwo:** i shall

**Keef:** I will

**Memethew:** ME ME ME

**Pidgeotto:** IF THEY LET ME, SURE.

**Shewwo:** why wouldn’t they let you? You’re tall enough

**Romii:** I’ll go with you guys

**Pidgeotto:** you never know shiro

**LanceyLance:** Bet romelle. Alright squad out

  
  


**_Disney Time (Tues, 1:23pm)_ **

 

**Keef:** why are these lines so long oh my GOD

**Pidgeotto:** Its Disney World during spring break, what did you expect

**Keef:** IDK but not (*gestures towards all the people*) this

**LanceyLance:** I just want to go down summit plummet once, thats it. And food. Food would be good.

**Romii:** I wanna go on the big family tube ride

**AlluraBorealis:** Oh my god yes please

**Shaymin:** We should all try to go on 

**Shewwo:** it only holds room for 6 people and there are 11 of us here so we’ll have to split up

**LanceyLance:** as long as im with Keith idc 

**Keef:** uwu

**Pidgeotto:** whO TAUGHT HIM TO UWU

**Memethew:** *eye emoji*

**Pidgeotto:** MATT

**Shewwo:** alright so after we all go down Summit Plummet we will go on Teamboat Springs

**GorgeousMan:** as the kids say, bet

**Hunkers:** oh jeez i forgot coran was here. You never talk sjhdnbfjhf

**GorgeousMan:** i dont always talk but im always here. Reading. Watching. 

**Pidgeotto:** thats so ominous. I love it

  
  


**_Disney Time (Tues, 4:53pm)_ **

 

**idontgiveadam:** today has been so much fun besides Matt almost accidentally exposing Lance in front of a bunch of children

**Memethew:** I TRIPPED OKAY SNDJADH I DIDNT MEAN TO PULL ONTO LANCES SWIM TRUNKS BUT I HAD TO GRAB SOMETHING

**LanceyLance:** We’re all lucky i wear my boxers under my swim trunks or else that would have been Bad

**Keef:** not for me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**LanceyLance:** WH

**LanceyLance:** BABE SDJAJDHGHF

**Shewwo:** really?!?!? RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?

**Hunkers:** every day i ask myself why im in this group chat

**Keef:** because you love us

**Hunkers:** debatable 

**Romii:** Im so hungry. What are we doing for dinner. Disney Springs?

**AlluraBorealis:** bet im down

**Keef:** same

**Pidgeotto:** retweet

**Shewwo:** sounds good

**Romii:** alright bet. We’ll go to dinner at Disney Springs and then just chill at the hotel. 

**LanceyLance:** sounds good!!

  
  


**_Disney Time (Thurs, 1:20pm)_ **

 

**AlluraBorealis:** guys…...it just hit me that we go home tomorrow

**LanceyLance:** (*record scratch*) did you have to remind us

**Keef:** Im glad we are spending our last day at Magic Kingdom but wow now im Depressed. I never thought I would love Disney World so much

**Pidgeotto:** I dont want to leave but like at the same time,,,,, holy shit i miss my bedroom and my set up

**Memethew:** The biggest mood

**Romii:** i dont want to go back only because we have finals soon….lmao rip

**AlluraBorealis:** F

**Hunkers:** F

**Shaymin:** F

**Pidgeotto:** F

**idontgiveadam:** F

**LanceyLance:** F

**Keef:** F

**Shewwo:** Oh god,,,,,,guys some of us are graduating soon….holY SHIT WE’RE ALMOST FREE FROM COLLEGE. OH MY GOD

**Memethew:** THANK GOD

**idontgiveadam:** (cries) thank the lord

**AlluraBorealis:** finally,,,,,,im a free elf,,,,,

**Romii:** its about time,,,,im so happy,,,,,,good luck @ everyone else <333333

**Keef:** we still got 2 more years left lmao fuck 

**Pidgeotto:** jesus college has been so exhausting but this has also been the greatest experience of my life. Going to college with my friends and family? A true blessing

**Hunkers:** pidge you’re being soft on main

**Pidgeotto:** sue me

**Hunkers:** i mean okay sure 

**Pidgeotto:** [ damn.png ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/mobile/000/027/475/Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_11.02.15_AM.jpg)

**LanceyLance:** im gonna miss you seniors so badly :(

**Shewwo:** I appreciate the love but lance im not moving out of town. Matt and I are getting a house together and Keith is most likely going to live with us too still and yall are engaged so you’re most likely moving in too unless yall want to get your own place

**LanceyLance:** im poor as Fuck so like if the offer is on the table,,,,,,,,,

**Shewwo:** Lance literally yes oh my god. You’re like a little brother to me and we’re family at this point

**Keef:** this is so pure and soft, stop it now

**AlluraBorealis:** okay this is really soft and cute. However this is our last day at Disney, lets go have some fun <333333333

  
  


**_Disney Time (Thurs, 8:20pm)_ **

 

**Shewwo:** welp, final parade time

**LanceyLance:** thanks im crying

**Keef:** same

**Hunkers:** i love you all so much. This was a wonderful first family vacation. I hope we can all go on many more soon

**Pidgeotto:** WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SOFT TODAY, I DONT LIKE THIS. I CANT MEME. 

**Memethew:** its soft because we’re so close we are a family. We have all been through so much as a group and we’re family at this point. Nothing can tear this group apart. I love you all so much wOW IM GONNA CRY DURING THE WEDDING LMAO 

**Pidgeotto:** SAME HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT

**Pidgeotto:** I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH OH MY GOD ID BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU ALL. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUCH WONDERFUL FRIENDS AND FAMILY. IM CRYINFHSHDS FUCK

**Shaymin:** I HAVENT BEEN AS CLOSE AS EVERYONE ELSE FOR AS LONG AS YOU ALL HAVE BUT I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL SO COMFORTABLE AND AT HOME. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

**AlluraBorealis:** SHIT DONT MAKE ME CRY TOO HSHDSGDHGHJFDGHG

**Keef:** THE PARADE IS STARTING FFFDJKSSHFJASDHA I LOVE YOU GUYS. CRY MORE IN PERSON

  
  


**_Disney Time (Fri, 7:32am)_ **

 

**Shewwo:** Alright, Matt and I are finished packing and ready to leave. Sound off, who is ready?

**Keef:** Lance and Keith, check

**Hunkers:** Hunk and Shay, check

**AlluraBorealis:** Allura, Pidge, Romelle, and Coran, check

**Keef:** Alright, lets get one more group picture before we leave, okay?

**LanceyLance:** bet bet bet

 

As the group took one last picture together, the all looked back on this amazing week. Keith and Lance proposed to each other, the group had amazing adventures and made wonderful memories, and now, they are all even closer as friends. No, not just friends. Family now. 

 

As they arrived at the airport, the group gathered by their terminal and prepared to go home. This was a week they would never forget. The fun was over, and it was time to head home for finals. Big things were coming up. Finals, graduation, and a wedding. 

  
  


* **_LanceyLance_ ** _ changed the name of the conversation to  _ **_Goodbye Squad*_ **

**_Goodbye Squad (Fri, 10:23am)_ **

 

**LanceyLance:** wow im gonna miss yall so much but thank god you’re all staying local

**AlluraBorealis:** awwwwww Lance we could never leave you guys. I love you all too much

**Shewwo:** i suggest we all study together for finals. It will be a great way to help each other while bonding more

**Keef:** bet bet bet im down

**Pidgeotto:** yes please good god

**AlluraBorealis:** we can all study at my house. We have the room. We can set up a schedule 

**Keef:** sounds good. Almost time for take off. Everyone ready? 

**Hunkers:** bye Florida

**Pidgeotto:** peace out Florida

**Keef:** <333333

**LanceyLance:** see ya real soon! 


	29. Finale Part two: Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group take their finals and reflect on their college experience together. Prepare to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*walks in 2 hours late with Dunkin iced coffee*) sup. OKAY I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I KEPT TELLING MYSELF ID UPDATE AND THEN ID FORGET AND GET LAZY BUT I SWEAR TO CHRIST ITS ENDING TODAY I AM SO SORRY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**_Goodbye Squad (Mon, 9:35am)_ **

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: good morning to you too sunshine

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA good morning baby AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: gross

Keef: phuck off

Pidgeotto: wh

Pidgeotto: /what/

Keef: i said what i said

Hunkers: and what you said was incorrect

LanceyLance: FIRST DAY OF FINALS LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM SO READY FOR SUMMERRRRRRRRRRRR

AlluraBorealis: Graduation is next week,,,,,,omfg yall we’re F R E E 

Shewwo: FINALLY

Memethew: oh thank fuck

idontgiveadam: /laughs in already graduated/

Shewwo: you shut your fuck

idontgiveadam: fight me kashi

Memethew: no fighting my fiance 

idontgiveadam: i’ll fight you both 

Shaymin: (*opens chat*) (*reads chat*) (*closes chat*)

idontgiveadam: coward

Shaymin: :O

Shaymin: >:(

Hunkers: Look what you’ve done. 

Pidgeotto: way to go paul

LanceyLance: oh nice ron

Keef: i cant believe you’ve done this

Shewwo: alright CAN WE ALL CHILL FOR LIKE A SECOND I HAVE SOME WORDS OF WISDOM, 

Keef: go on

Shewwo: ALRIGHT. (*clears throat*)

Shewwo: Underclassmen, good luck on finals. You’re all almost done. You’ve made it this far. I know it’s been long and feels like its been dragging on, but look at what you’ve all accomplished. Together, we got through some tough times, but it made each and every one of us stronger. To Lance, you’ve gone through some family trouble recently, but your other family members and even us, we are and always will be here for you. We love you. To Keith, my younger brother, I am so unbelievably proud of you. Life hasn’t been the greatest towards you but you have all these amazing friends, you have me, you have lance. You have a place where you belong. You have a home, and thats all of us. To Hunk and Shay, you two have been such an uplifting and positive influence to everyone here. You two are the biggest rays of sunshine I know, and you’re always so helpful. To Pidge, our little tech gremlin, I am so proud of how far you’ve come. Whenever someone is feeling down, you’re always there to help them get back up. The five of you are so strong, and I am so proud of each and every one of you. Even though I am still staying in town and not /technically/ leaving, I leave you with this piece of advice. Patience yields focus. This is something Adam and I tough Keith when he was younger, and its something that I still use in my everyday life. I love each and every one of you. Now, kick those finals to the curb and enjoy your summer

Keef: IM FUCKINGSCRYING YOUPEIDECOFSHIT

LanceyLance: ICANTSEE I LITERALLY CANNOT SEE THEE AREL LITERALYL TEARS IN YMETES HOLY FUCK

Hunkers: shiRO YOUCANT JSUT TSAY THAT 

Shaymin: HOLYFUCK IM GONNAC RY RIGHT BEFORE MY FIBALSASNDSO

Pidgeotto: SHIRO WHO TH FUCK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO FTHSIT OTIUS

Shewwo: :)

Keef: DONT SMILE AT US YOU MADE US ALL CRY

Shewwo: i did it with love xoxo

Memethew: wow i love my fiance, making our friends cry

AlluraBorealis: shiro what the /fuck/ even /im/ crying

Shewwo: expect the unexpected bitches

idontgiveadam: okay big brother

Keef: aLRIGHT I GOTTA YEET ITS TIME FOR MY FINAL BUT SHIRO ILY SO MUCH BRO IM GONNA

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shaymin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
  


**_Goodbye Squad (Mon, 11:45am)_ **

LanceyLance: FIRST FINAL DONE, 3 MORE TO GO 

Keef: SAME

LanceyLance: MY NEXT FINAL ISNT UNTIL 2PM, WANNA GRAB LUNCH?

Keef: :O

Keef: a-are you asking me on a date :3

LanceyLance: we’re literally engaged you fuckin furry

Keef: :O

Pidgeotto: FURRY SPOTTED

Hunkers: ladies, gentlemen, non-binary folks,,,,we got him

Keef: (*sweats nervously*)

Keef: ANYGAYS YES BABE IM STARVING

Shewwo: hi starving,

Memethew: babe no

Shewwo: *sad sigh*

Memethew: :O 

Memethew: WAIT NO IM SORRY 

Shewwo: Hi sorry,

Memethew: :O

Memethew: dead to me

Shewwo: then pewish

idontgiveadam: how many furries are there here

AlluraBorealis: *whistles*

Pidgeotto: AKSAJJSJADHDHFSWAHAHHAAHSHDA WHAT

Shaymin: /A L L U R A/

AlluraBorealis: IM JOKING, JESUS.

Pidgeotto: anygays,

Pidgeotto: back to finals talk, same @LanceyLance. I just have 3 more, but im done for today. My next two are tomorrow and then my last one is on Wednesday

Hunkers: /we all have the same finals schedule pidge,,,,/

Pidgeotto: oh

Pidgeotto: *whips*

Pidgeotto: thats right

Hunkers: pidge ily

Pidgeotto: uwu

Shaymin: since we’re all done on wednesday, can we do one last squad sleepover together that night? The sky is gonna be clear so we can go stargazing too.

Keef: bet bet bet

Romii: YES PLEASE 

LanceyLance: YES

Shewwo: im down

AlluraBorealis: same!

Memethew: hmmm idk

Shewwo: B-babyyyyy

Memethew: HHHHHH

Memethew: of course i’ll go

Pidgeotto: whipped

Memethew: not yet ;)

Pidgeotto: wh

Pidgeotto: ??

Pidgeotto: o H

Pidgeotto: MY EYES. BLEACH THEM NOW

Keef: M A T T

Memethew: HUEHUEHUEHUE

idontgiveadam: shiro, care to comment

Shewwo: @Shewwo has gone offline,

Hunkers: get back here you coward

LanceyLance: come corral your fiance

Shewwo: dont yall have finals to take

LanceyLance: not until 2pm, stop avoiding the questions, 

Shewwo: YEET

*Shewwo has gone offline*

Memethew: :O

Memethew: abandoned by my true love

Pidgeotto: then perish

Romii: oh fuck i forgot i muted the chat jshajdhsdh

LanceyLance: why would you mute us :O

Romii: yall kept blowing up my phone and i was talking to my professor sajhjdhssh

Keef: valid

  
**_Goodbye Squad (Tues, 8:23am)_ **

LanceyLance: FINALS DAY TWO CAN I GET A FUCK YEAH

Keef: FUCK YEAH

Hunkers: FUCK YEAH

Shaymin: FUCK YEAH

Pidgeotto: FUCK YEAH

Memethew: FUCK YEAH

AlluraBorealis: FUCK YESH 

Romii: YESH

Shewwo: YESH

Memethew: YESH

idontgiveadam: YESH

LanceyLance: YESH

Keef: YESH

AlluraBorealis: you’re all dead to me

Romii: :O

AlluraBorealis: except you romelle ily

Romii: :D

Shewwo: GOOD LUCK EVERYONE, WE’RE ALMOST DONE

idontgiveadam: i believe in you all! Kick ass, take names

LanceyLance: take ass, kick names

Keef: babe no,

LanceyLance: babe yes :D

Keef: /sigh/

Keef: my fiance everyone

Shewwo: why are we both engaged to memers

Keef: idk, but mine’s kinda hot

Shewwo: same

Memethew: UWU

LanceyLance: :D UWU

AlluraBorealis: FINISH STRONG, AND USE WEDNESDAYS SLEEPOVER AS MOTIVATION! WOOHOOOOOOO

Romii: that and we can leave this hell hole

AlluraBorealis: that too sajkhsdajhdsajdhdklas

Memethew: Im just excited for graduation cus shiro and i have our wedding two weeks after so like WOOHOO SUMMER WEDDING

Keef: im gonna cry, i can feel it,

LanceyLance: awwww baby

Memethew: i still think we should do a double wedding lmao

idontgiveadam: well why not

Memethew: heh?

idontgiveadam: it financially makes sense and like, almost all the same people would be going to both, wouldn’t they?

Keef: :O

LanceyLance: :O

LanceyLance: but what if we steal the spotlight from shiro and matt

Memethew: (covers head with arm) I crave the spotlight (falls onto knees) and the spotlight craves me

Shewwo: tbh i wouldn’t mind

idontgiveadam: since im the wedding planner, we can discuss this wednesday night if yall are inch rested

Keef: bet

LanceyLance: bet

Pidgeotto: FINALS LETS GOOOOOO

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Tues, 10:02am)_ **

Pidgeotto: my tech professor can catch these hands

Hunkers: owo

Hunkers: why

Pidgeotto: he just wasted all of our time

Pidgeotto: our final was just a portfolio of all of our projects this semester, we just had to send it online ARE YOU KIDDING ME

Pidgeotto: I COULD HAVE SUBMITTED IT LAST NIGHT AND JUST SLEPT IN 

Hunkers: rip rip potato chip

Keef: if it makes you feel better, our professor hasn’t shown up yet :)

Pidgeotto: wh

Pidgeotto: like, at all???

Keef: uh huh.

Keef: we emailed her and asked her whats up and she said she’s running late and for us to just keep studying but like, we’re barely gonna have time for our exam now so yeet

LanceyLance: your professor needs to be fired lmao

Keef: meh, maybe if we’re lucky she’ll just pass us all lmao.

Keef: where is everyone else?

Keef: finals?

Keef: hm

Keef: alrighty yeet

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Tues, 12:15pm)_ **

Shaymin: sorry keith! Aaaaa i just got out of my final

Keef: all good! Im in the cafe if yall wanna meet up for lunch before our next final

Shaymin: on my way!!

Hunkers: same

LanceyLance: im already here :3

Pidgeotto: stay back furry,

LanceyLance: “stay back, slut!”

Pidgeotto: JSKHDAJSHDJS

Pidgeotto: i miss parks and rec

Memethew: same omfg

AlluraBorealis: i’ll meet yall for lunch! Omw!

idontgiveadam: same! Family lunch woohoo!

Shewwo: i’ll meet yall soon! 

Keef: bet

 

**_*New message from Lance <3* (Tues, 11:45pm)_ **

Lance<3: hey, i just wanted to say how much i love you. I know you’re asleep, but still

LanceyLance: from the very beginning, we were friends and you were always there for me. During my abusive relationship, the whole thing with my father, our ups and downs, you’ve always been there for me. I love you so fucking much. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and i am so glad we’re together and that we’re getting married soon. You’re my soulmate, my other half, my best friend, i love you so fucking much Keith Kogane, and I cannot wait to be Lance Charles Mcclain-Kogane. Here’s to us, for all the memories we’ll make. To the kids we’ll adopt some day, to all the family memories we’ll make together, and grow old together. I love you so much and i always will. Goodnight mi amor

 

**_*New message from Keith <3* (Wed, 8:21am)_ **

Keith<3: iM FUCKING CRYING FIRST THING IN THE MORNING YOU ASSHOLE

Lance<3: good morning my love

Keith<3: HOLY SHIT I LVOE YOU SO MUCH IM GONNA EXPLODE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keith<3: I CANT WAIT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU AND MAKE MEMORIES AS A FAMILY AND SDJHJHDSDH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lance<3: get dressed babe, we’ll go stop by dunkin before our finals. I love you <3

Keith<3: OKAY. I LOVE YOU TOO <33333

Lance<3: <33333

  
  


**_Goodbye Squad (Wed, 8:45am)_ **

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HERE WE GO LAST FINAL

Shewwo: THANK FUCK

AlluraBorealis: ALMOST THERE

LanceyLance: IVE CLIMBED THE MOUNTAIN IVE CROSSED THE RIVER AND IM ALMOST THERE

Keef: IM ALMOST THERE,

LanceyLance: IM ALLLLLLL MOSSST

Keef: THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRREEEEEEEEEEE

AlluraBorealis: THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

LanceyLance: THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Keef: fUCK i miss disney

Keef: anygays GOOD LUCK EVERYONE SEE YALL THIS AFTERNOON FOR LUNCH?

Memethew: YES

Shewwo: food,,,i crave food

Memethew: wtf did you eat this morning?

Shewwo: ,,,,,

Memethew: TAKASHI

Shewwo: I’LL EAT WHEN IM DONE MY FINAL I SWEAR

Memethew: HMPH

Memethew: yoU BETTER

Hunkers: GOOD LCUK GUYS!

Pidgeotto: LCUK

Shaymin: LCUK

LanceyLance: LCUK

Keef: LCUK

Shewwo: LCUK

idontgiveadam: LCUK

Romii: LCUK

Hunkers: dead to me, all of you*

Hunkers: *except shay uwu

Shaymin: :D

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Wed, 12:30pm)_ **

Shewwo: WE’RE DONE. WE’RE FREE

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THANKF UCK

Romii: IM SO USED TO GIVING AND NOW I GET TO RECIEVE

Memethew: BYE BYE COLLEGE WOOHOOOOOOOO

Shaymin: must be nice

Memethew: IT IS, THANKS

Shaymin: :O

Pidgeotto: We’re not free yet bUT WE’RE FREE FOR THE SUMMER SO FUCK YEAHHHHHHHH

LanceyLance: THANK FUUUUUUUUUCK

Keef: WEDDING ALMOST HERE WOOHOOOOOOOO

idontgiveadam: yeah hey we still gotta go over that tonight pls and ty

Keef: bet

LanceyLance: bet

Shewwo: bet

Memethew: bet

idontgiveadam: bet

AlluraBorealis: alright LUNCH TIME LETS GO BINCHES IM HUNGRY 

Romii: big same

Romii: gimme like 5 minutes

Shaymin: it feels so good to be free once again

Shaymin: summer vacation with all of you? Sign me the fuck up

Hunkers: :D

Keef: I’m so excited hoLY SHIT THANK GOD 

LanceyLance: i love seeing keith excited, he’s so cute

LanceyLance: he’s always cute but like, yknow what i mean

Keef: sjahjdhajshadjfhjsdhgfs

Hunkers: oh nice, you broke him

Pidgeotto: oh nice ron

AlluraBorealis: way to go paul 

AlluraBorealis: alright so we all have lunch together, then we break off until the party/sleep over? At my place? Yall can come around idk, 5pm?

LanceyLance: sounds like a plan, stan

Keef: who the fuck is stan

Keef: /gasp/ are you cheating on me

LanceyLance: of course not (*whispers to Stan*) ruN

Keef: (*grabs knife*) GET BACK HERE STAN

Shewwo: what in the hap is fuckening 

Memethew: klance is role playing again

Shewwo: gross

Memethew: oh like we haven’t alr

Memethew: wAIT NO I MEANT TO COPY/PASTE IN SHIROS DM

Memethew: FUCK ME

AlluraBorealis: it would appear shiro already has

Pidgeotto: MY EYES

Hunkers: /oh my fucking god/

Shaymin: would you look at the time

Keef: im gonna just, yeet myself into the sun now,

Memethew: :D well

Shewwo: ,,,,,,,

Shewwo: so food

  
  


**_Goodbye Squad (Wed, 4:23pm)_ **

AlluraBorealis: alrighty yall just text me when you’re on your way

Shaymin: hunk and i are leaving soon!

Keef: same with me, Lance, and romelle!

Pidgetto: me, matt, shiro, and adam are on our way!

AlluraBorealis: bet bet bet

AlluraBorealis: congrats everyone! We did it!

LanceyLance: /laughs in not finished college yet/

AlluraBorealis: HUSH YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS SO FAR ARE STILL VALID EVEN IF YOU HAVEN’T FINISHED YET, YOU’RE DOING AMAZING SWEETIE

LanceyLance: :D

LanceyLance: allura is a goddess among us mortals

AlluraBorealis: and dont you forget it

Keef: asjksjshsjdh

AlluraBorealis: alright once you all get here i’ll order the pizza’s and the fun can begin! Pidge, you’re bringing the games, correct?

Pidgeotto: affirmative. I got smash ultimate, mario kart, and just dance.

Memethew: you’re all going DOWN in smash

Keef: bring it on binch

LanceyLance: i LOVE just dance. My hips dont lie ;)

Hunkers: keith, care to comment

Keef: @keef has gone offline

Pidgeotto: whats with the broganes and going offline as soon as their s/o flirts in the chat

Shewwo:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Romii: this,,,,this is why i mute you heathens some times

Hunkers: oh come on you love us

Romii: mmmmm no 

Hunkers: D:

Shaymin: whO UPSET HUNK

Shaymin: (*reads chat*) (*rolls up sleeves*) inch resting

Romii: :O

Pidgeotto: rest in pieces

Shewwo: i think you mean rest in peace

Pidgeotto: i know what i said

Shewwo: fair enough carry on

  
  


**_Goodbye Squad (Wed, 6:34pm)_ **

LanceyLance: ALRIGHT @everyone

Keef: we have some wedding news!!

LanceyLance: Keith and I are officially having a double wedding with Shiro and Matt! Everyone is the same except yknow, two receptions kinda???

idontgiveadam: so they both have their own wedding ceremonies on the same day, Shiro and Matt first, then Keith and Lance after. Once we go to the reception venue, each couple will get their own turn to yknow, make speeches and shit. And Keith and Lance already have tuxes cus their just gonna wear the ones they were gonna wear at Shatts wedding

Shewwo: im gonna cry this is so pure i love it 

Keef: im not gonna be soft on main but hey Shiro,

Shewwo: yes OwO

Keef: i love you bro. Thank you for being an amazing older brother

Shewwo: SOFT

Keef: nevermind i take it back,

Shewwo: iM KIDDING SKJHADJKH ILY2 BRO

Pidgeotto: S O F T

LanceyLance: WE’RE HAVING A MEME WEDDING YALL

AlluraBorealis: i cant wait. 

AlluraBorealis: oh this reminds me i need to get my nails done for the wedding. Anyone wanna join?

Pidgeotto: me!

Shaymin: me!!

Romii: me please!!

LanceyLance: ME 

AlluraBorealis: alright bet i’ll book an appointment for next week. If anyone else wants to join just let me know pls. 

Keef: alright, let the fun begin! Smash ultimate is first

LanceyLance: keith i love you bUT YOU’RE GOING DOWN

Keef: BRING IT

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hunkers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Romii: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shaymin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Memethew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

idontgiveadam: aaaaaaaaa?

LanceyLance: thank you for your contribution

idontgiveadam: i try my best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALE PART 3 IS COMING LATER TODAY I SWEAR ON MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE I WILL FINISH THIS FIC EVEN IF IT KILLS ME


	30. Finale Part 3: You're My Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time. Prepare for MAJOR EXTRA SOFTNESS. Klance and Shatt wedding LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time. BTW, the song I used for inspiration for the wedding chapter is Ever Ever After from Disney's Enchanted. Enjoy the finale!

**_Goodbye Squad (Wed, 7:35am)_ **

Shewwo: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE WEDDING REHEARSAL

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Memethew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

idontgiveadam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: THATS THE SPIRIT

idontgiveadam: ALRIGHT WE’VE BEEN PLANNING THIS SHIT FOR A WHILE NOW BUT LISTEN IM SUPER STRESSED CUS I WANNA SEE THE WEDDINGS GO SMOOTHLY SO PSA NOW IF I GET REALLY BITCHY OR PISSY ITS NOT PERSONAL I SWEAR IM JUST

Hunkers: you’re valid adam

idontgiveadam: THANK YOU HUNK YOU ABSOLUTE GEM

Hunkers: :D

  


**_*idontgiveadam added Shewwo, Memethew, Keef, and LanceyLance to Wedding Planners* (Wed, 7:39am)_ **

idontgiveadam: SHIRO, MATT, KEITH, LANCE, HAVE YOU ALL PICKED OUT YOUR BEST MAN/BEST PEOPLE YET

Shewwo: yES BUT I KEEP FORGETTING TO ASK HIM

LanceyLance: HUNK IS MY BEST MAN

Memethew: PIDGE IS MY BEST PERSON

Keef: IT WAS GONNA BE SHIRO /BUT/

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: HEY @idontgiveadam WILL YOU BE MY BEST MAN

idontgiveadam: :O

idontgiveadam: YES DUDE OF COURSE

Shewwo: ALRIGHT YEET

Keef: UHHHHHHHHHH I GUESS

Keef: FUCK

Keef: I’LL ASK ALLURA

 

**_*New message from Keef* (Wed, 7:45am)_ **

Keef: HEY ALLURA :D

AlluraBorealis: Good morning Keith!

Keef: DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BEST PERSON FOR MY WEDDING

AlluraBorealis: :OOO

AlluraBorealis: I WOULD BE ABSOLUTELY HONORED

Keef: GREAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  


**_Wedding Planners (Wed, 7:47am)_ **

Keef: ALLURA SAID YES

idontgiveadam: ALRIGHTY BET

idontgiveadam: I THINK THATS THE LAST THING WE NEEDED. EVERYTHING ELSE IS BOOKED AND PAID FOR AND PLANNED

LanceyLance: ALRIGHTY WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO IM MARRYING MY BEST FRIEND IN TWO DAYS IM GONNA FUCKING EXPLODE

Memethew: RE FUCKING TWEET AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  


**_Goodbye Squad (Wed, 7:50am)_ **

Romii: good morning! Yes i am ready for tonight!

Pidgeotto: im so excited holy shit. Our nails look fantastic, im so excited for the tux i got for this week, IM PUMPED

Pidgeotto: BUT ALSO GONNA CRY CUS MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED HOLY SHIT

LanceyLance: AND IM MARRYING MY BEST FRIEND IM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: enough screaming you need to save your voices for this week

Hunkers: ^^

 

**_*New message from Keith <3 (Wed, 12:33pm)*_ **

Keith<3: this is really happening

Keith<3: we’re getting married holy shit

Keith<3: Look how far we’ve come since fuckin junior year of high school

Lance<3: yeah but you still have that mullet :/

Keith<3: ajsdhjdsahas asshole

Lance<3: :P

Lance<3: but seriously i get ya

Lance<3: back in freshman year if someone had told me i would be marrying Keith Kogane, id probably nervously laugh

Keith<3: OwO

Lance<3: i,,,mayhaps,,,,started crushing on you back then,,,but then we had that rivalry,

Keith<3: that you started,

Lance<3: snjhajdh shut your cute face

Keith<3: make me ;)

Lance<3: JDHJAHJASDHSD BABE

Lance<3: BUT ANYGAYS

Lance<3: im glad we became friends junior year. You’ve always been someone i wanted in my life forever, and now, here we are.

Lance<3: you’re my forever

Keith<3: IMGONNCRYIYIUFCKINGASSHOEL

Lance<3: i love you so much Keith Akira Kogane

Keith<3: and i love you so much more Lance Charles Mcclain

Lance<3: aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keith<3: lets finish lunch and take a nap, im tired

Lance<3: bet bet bet

 

**_*New message from Memethew (Wed, 3:23pm)_ **

Memethew: ADAM HELLO

idontgiveadam: hey matt! Whats up?

Memethew: i just wanted to say thank you for everything. For finding shiro again, for coming back into his life (cus tbh even after yall broke up he missed you as a friend but shhhhh) and like, thank you for even helping plan this wedding

idontgiveadam: of course!! I mean yeah after shiro and i broke up, i was obviously upset and needed my distance but then i got a new job and hajashjshdshadhb kinda just, yeeted away without realizing it. And same, i missed shiro as a friend too. We’ve known each other since we were 13, its hard to just not be friends anymore even though we broke up. Just because romantically we didn’t work out, doesn’t mean we still dont platonically, yknow?

Memethew: i get what ya mean! Im so glad you two are still friends.

idontgiveadam: same. Now, go get ready! Ceremony rehearsal starts at 6pm!

Memethew: bet :D

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Wed, 8:39pm)_ **

Hunkers: tag yourself im Lance crying as soon as he saw keith walk down the aisle

LanceyLance: FUCK U

Hunkers: thats keiths job

Shewwo: aaaaaaaaaaaand im out

Keef: im

Keef: skjhdjaksdhsdjhsjddhas

Keef: Keith.exe has crashed

Pidgeotto: IM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW

Romii: why?

Shaymin: tomorrow is the reception practice and we get to taste test the food

Pidgeotto: IM

Pidgeotto: /H U N G R Y/

Memethew: wtf go eat now

Pidgeotto: i mean i am but still

Pidgeotto: tomorrows food is F R E E

Hunkers: fair point

Keef: alrighty im gonna go binge watch some youtube

LanceyLance: i love our late night youtube binges

AlluraBorealis: or you could go to bed at a healthy time and get sleep

Keef: why do that when i can cuddle lance and watch youtube

LanceyLance: jashjhjdhghjhsf

Hunkers: lance machine broke

idontgiveadam: @Pidgeotto i can just like,,,sneak you some food early if you want

Pidgeotto: HOW EARLY ARE WE TALKING ADAM

idontgiveadam: the venue is like, literally right near my house and i know the people there.

idontgiveadam: gimme 10 minutes MAX

Pidgeotto: ADAM IS A GOD AMONG US MORTALS

idontgiveadam: :D

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Thurs, 3:03pm)_ **

idontgiveadam: ALRIGHT HEATHENS, BE AT THE VENUE BY 5:30PM PLEASE AND THANK YOU

idontgiveadam: * **_Adam Wakefield shared his location*_ **

Keef: bet bet bet

Keef: Lance is in the shower and then we’re heading over

Hunkers: Shay, Pidge, Romelle, Allura, and I will all be over there soon!

Memethew: Shiro and I are on our way!

Pidgeotto: FREE FOOD FREE FOOD FREE FOOD

Keef: is that the only reason you’re coming to our wedding

Pidgeotto: nooooooo

Pidgeotto: There’s also free drinks :D

Keef: uninvited

Pidgeotto: D:

Memethew: reinvited

Pidgeotto: :D

Pidgeotto: i knew there was a reason we got along matt

Memethew: uh yeah i sure hope so

Romii: fuckin memers

AlluraBorealis: and what about it

Romii: :O

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Fri, 7:20am)_ **

LanceyLance: TODAYS THE DAY

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AlluraBorealis: ALRIGHTY EVERYONE, BREAKFAST IS ON ME. MEET AT MY HOUSE ASAP. THEN, WE’RE ALL GETTING READY HERE MINUS THE COUPLES GETTING MARRIED. LANCE AND MATT, YOU’RE GETTING READY WITH PIDGE AND HUNK. KEITH AND SHIRO, YOU’RE GETTING READY WITH ADAM AND PIDGE

Pidgeotto: BET

Hunkers: BET

Keef: BET

LanceyLance: BET

Shewwo: BET

Memethew: BET

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Fri, 12:45pm)_ **

Keef: ALRIGHT SEE YALL TONIGHT

Shewwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  


As the group prepared for the wedding, nerves were high. Lance was feeling overly excited, yet nervous. He wanted this night to be perfect. As did the rest of the men. Shiro and Keith were getting ready, and the two brothers were getting very emotional. “I can’t believe it. We’re both getting married” Shiro stated as Keith finished putting on his tux.

 

“This night is going to be amazing. We’re both getting married, and all of our friends and family are here. Words cannot describe how happy I am, dude” Keith stated as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to be perfect for tonight, but especially for Lance.

 

Meanwhile, Adam and Allura were rushing for last minute touches at the venue, making sure everything was perfect. Every centerpiece, the tables and seating arrangements, everything needed to be perfect.

 

As the rest of the gang finished getting ready, the guests began to arrive at the ceremony. Both parties agreed to have a nice, simple, beach wedding, and what could be a better place than Allura’s beach house. The house is where the gang became even closer, and where many memories were made. The white chairs on the sand, the beautiful lights set up by Hunk and Pidge, and a special wedding gift from the gang: a collage of memories of both Keith and Lance and Shiro and Matt over the years, set up around the beach. The night was spectacular, and it was ready to begin.

 

The guests all took their seats, and Shiro and Lance took the spotlight, standing next to each other in the front of the ceremony. As music began to play, Keith and Matt exited the beach house, and made their way to their future husbands. Keith, wearing a stunning black and red tuxedo, and Matt, wearing a wacky green and black tuxedo. As Shiro locked eyes with Matt, tears instantly began to fall on his face. _This is finally happening,_ Shiro thought to himself.

 

Lance locked eyes with Keith, and ooooh boy was Lance whipped. Keith had braided his mullet tonight, all thanks to Allura and Shay. All that could flow through Lance’s mind was all of their dates. Their stargazing dates, late night movie dates, beach dates, study dates, their Disney dates, everything. It was all perfect, their entire relationship made it this far despite their ups and downs. _You’re my future,_ Lance thought to himself. Keith Kogane, his best friend and fiance, his everything, his soulmate, his future.

 

Lance locked hands with Keith, as did Shiro with Matt, and the ceremony began. It was beautiful, filled with tears and laughs, but it wasn’t over yet. “And now, for the vows” yelled the priest. Lance was shaking, but luckily he wrote down everything he wanted to say.

 

“Keith, when we first met in High School, I never thought you’d be my friend, let alone my husband. I am so grateful our friends pushed us to talk. We’ve come so far. You’ve always been there for me. Through my family drama, and all my bullshit that i’ve put you through, you’ve always been by my side. You’re my best friend, my everything, you’re my future. I love you so much and I always will no matter what. I’m so excited to wake up every morning next to you, to make a family together and make many memories. As we grow old, you will always be my favorite person, and I will love you til my last breath. I love you Keith Kogane” Lance cried through his vows, but he managed. He was absolutely thrilled at this moment.

 

“Lance, when we first met, you helped break down my walls and helped me become a better person. I never thought I’d have so many friends and people I get to call my family, but it's all because of you. You showed me what it’s like to love and to feel loved, you opened up my eyes and introduced me to a whole new world. You’re my best friend and you always will be. You’re my future just as much as I am yours. Together forever, my love. I will always love you Lance Mcclain.” With that, Keith and Lance were officially married, and are now Keith and Lance Mcclain-Kogane. The two sealed their love with a kiss, and stepped to the side for Shiro and Matt to begin.

 

“Shiro, I’ve known you since High School. You’ve always been my best friend, and you’ve seen me at my lowest points, but you’ve also been there for me at my highest. Through the dark days, you always know what to say to bring me back up. I am eternally grateful for you, and I will love you always and forever. You’re my biggest supporter and my best friend, I cannot wait to spend my life with you. Takashi Shirogane, I fucking love you” Matt exclaimed as a few parents covered their children's ears, while a few chuckles were heard.

 

“Matthew Holt, my best friend, my lover, my fiance, my everything, I love you with all my heart. We’ve already made so many great memories together, and now we get a lifetime to make more. Even when I feel low, you bring me back up. You’re the most kind, generous, and friendly person I know, and I am so incredibly blessed to be yours and to call you mine. I am blessed to have our families and friends here, and to even share this special day with my brother and my new brother in law. I love you so much Matt” Shiro cried.

 

With that, the vows were over, and the two marriages were complete. Everyone stood, and of course, the gang began to sob as they watched their friends embark on this new chapter in their life.

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Fri, 6:20pm)_ **

LanceyLance: ALRIGHT FUCKERS SEE YALL AT THE RECEPTION. LETS FUCKIN PARTY

Keef: Keith Mcclain-Kogane. I love the sound of my new name

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU FUCKIN SAP

Keef: yeah but im forever your sap

LanceyLance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**_Goodbye Squad (Fri, 7:35pm)_ **

Pidgeotto: those toasts were so cute im gonna cry

Hunkers: bold of you to assume i havent been crying all day

Romii: big mood

AlluraBorealis: im so proud of our new married couples.

idontgiveadam: this night has been amazing. Lets all celebrate!

Memethew: WOO HOOOOOOOOOO

Pidgeotto: matt if you get chocolate on me from the chocolate fountain im suing you and shiro

Memethew: fair

Keef: for the love of god lance if you get cake in my hair,,,,,

LanceyLance: :D

Keef: /sigh/

LanceyLance: LOVE YOU BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Keef: love you too, ya dork

AlluraBorealis: alright everyone, off your phones, lets make some memories

  


**_Goodbye Squad (Sat, 12:04am)_ **

LanceyLance: THANK YOU ALL FOR TONIGHT AND FOR EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. ADAM YOU DID AMAZING

idontgiveadam: :) thank you!!!

Keef: im tired as fuCK i need sleep

Keef: thank you all for everything. For all these memories over the years. I love you all so much

Shewwo: im so proud of how far we have all come

Memethew: I FUCKING LOVE THIS FAMILY

Pidgeotto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Romii: im so happy yall took me in and made me apart of this group, i love you guys so much

Hunkers: i mean yeah i guess you guys are cool

Shaymin: :O

Hunkers: You’re the coolest tho

Shaymin: :D

Pidgeotto: ALRIGHT GOODNIGHT GUYS. when is the honeymoon btw?

Shewwo: oh yeah! I forgot sjhjhfjdfh so uh

Memethew: we hope you guys REALLLY loved Disney cus we’re going back and taking everyone with us again

Pidgeotto: OH WORM?!?!!

Hunkers: :OOOO YEET

Keef: DISNEY 2.0 LETS GOOOOOOOO

LanceyLance: FAMILY TRIP FAMILY TRIP FAMILY TRIP

idontgiveadam: i had to plan this WHILE planning the wedding but luckily since i booked everything while we were in Disney already, i got a hUGE discount

idontgiveadam: we dont leave for 2 weeks SO START PACKING LMFAO

AlluraBorealis: :OOO bet

LanceyLance: alright goodnight guys! Love you all!

Shewwo: love you all!

Memethew: THANKS MEMERS

Pidgeotto: wuv you uwu

Hunkers: love ya guys!

Shaymin: ohana for life <3

Romii: im Love this group

AlluraBorealis: I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL SO MUCHHHHHHH

Keef: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

idontgiveadam: thank you all for welcoming me into this group!!! <333

  


**_*New message from Keith <3 (Sat, 12:23am)*_ **

Keith<3: goodnight Moonlight, I love you so fucking much. Here’s to the rest of our lives together

Lance<3: Goodnight Starlight, I love you always and forever. You’re my future <3333333

Keith<3: and you’re my future <3333333333

Lance<3: I love you Keith Akira Mcclain-Kogane

Keith<3: and I love you Lance Charles Mcclain-Kogane

**_*Keith <3 has gone offline*_ **

**_*Lance <3 has gone offline* _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who left kuddos, comments, and messaged me about the fic, THANK YOU. To all my friends who supported me on this fic, I love you so much and I owe you my life!! If anyone has any questions regarding this, message me! I may explain the whole "Lance's homophobic dad" arch cus theres more to it than I wrote, but yknow..anyways, the reason this took too long to update was cus i highkey lost motivation after season 7 and beginning of season 8 cus hhhhh yall know. Anyways, had i known about Adam sooner, he would have ended up with Shiro in this fic but oh well. anyways, follow me on twitter: @CertifiedWeeboo, and uuhhhh join my discord too! https://discord.gg/A9kMxYr. Thank you again, everyone. Thank you.


End file.
